


«Alius mundus»

by Argentum_Anima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна песчинка может склонить чашу весов, один человек может изменить или уничтожить судьбу мира, который и без того висит на волоске.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

— Гилрой, пошевеливайся! Пока ты там ковыляешь, нас какие-нибудь звери задерут! — смахнул со лба пот явно недовольный коротышка.

— Заткнулся бы ты, Кеир. Из нас двоих гиппогриф зацепил меня, а не тебя, так что шагай молча.

— Читай ты хоть изредка то, что я тебе даю, не попал бы впросак, а лишь проявил уважение к животному, — чуть прихрамывающий на правую ногу мужчина с небольшим горбом смотрел на собеседника с отвращением.

— Умничай-умничай, Бальтр, твои жалкие попытки быть похожим на Тэмхаса — пустая бравада! Ты мерзкий даже для сквиба!

Лес оживал с каждой секундой, создавая единый музыкальный ряд из еле уловимых и громких звуков. Встреча с очередным чудовищем, борьба против которого превратится в кратковременную битву за жизнь, казалась неминуемой, и от одной мысли об этом путники приходили в ужас. Руки леденели, несмотря на то что был май, а душа словно прилипла к рёбрам.

— Не двигайтесь, — шикнул самый высокий из всех, прижимаясь к стволу дерева спиной. — Ни звука.

Чёрная тень закрыла чистое ночное небо. Оглушающая тишина тащилась за кромешной темнотой, как смерть волочится за утопленником. Никогда ранее четырём путникам не приходилось встречать дементоров, поэтому сейчас они хотели только одного — остаться незамеченными средь вмиг покрывшегося льдом леса. Медленно проплыв над кронами деревьев, дементоры пропали из вида.

— Значит, Тёмный Лорд пал, — выдохнул первым Тэмхас. — Значит, война закончилась.

— Это плохо? — подал голос Кеир, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Теперь мир свободен.

— Так это плохо?

— Нет.

Недалеко от них раздался истошный крик и звук падения. В этом лесу они были гостями и могли наткнуться на кого угодно, тем более что один раз умудрились поймать удачу за хвост, чудом убежав от взбешённого гиппогрифа.

Гилрой дрожал всем телом не то от обрушившегося холода, не то от ужаса.

— Там что-то есть, — хватаясь за окровавленную повязку на руке, произнёс он.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, — прохрипел Кеир и, неаккуратно ступив на землю, запнулся о торчащий корень, падая ничком и гремя сумой за плечами.

— С такой компанией мы сдохнем быстрее, чем выберемся отсюда, — зло прошипел Гилрой, еле переборов в себе желание пнуть лежачего.

Тэмхас сбросил капюшон и стал прислушиваться, вглядываясь в темноту, которой словно не было края, в попытке различить преследователя или врага.

— А здесь оборотни водятся? — шёпотом спросил Кеир.

— Нет. Идём, — Тэмхас двинулся на источник звука, даже не оборачиваясь на других, он был уверен, что перепуганные товарищи пойдут за ним.

Откуда-то из куста шиповника раздавалось хриплое бормотание, словно существо было ранено и томилось в бреду.

— Это не зверь, — подойдя ещё ближе, произнёс Тэмхас.

Прямо под его ногами, раскинув руки, лежал человек. Обнажённое тело было изувечено страшнейшими ранами и покрыто грязью, его трясло, будто совсем недавно он пережил пытки заклятья «Круциатус», а губы продолжали произносить что-то бессвязное.

— Что ты задумал? — раздалось за спиной. — Хочешь добить?

— Только ты способен убить невинного, Кеир, а я намерен его спасти. Дай мне свою мантию, — Тэмхас протянул руку, не глядя в его сторону.

— Чего это сразу я?

— Кеир...

— Тут холодина такая, что я окочурюсь!

— Он лежит нагой и до сих пор дышит. Дай. Мне. Свою. Мантию, — Тэмхас отчеканил каждое слово, и через пару секунд раненый был накрыт грубой тканью. — Мы возьмём его с собой.

— Но зачем? — вмешался отряхивающийся от пыли и мха Бальтр. — Мы слабы и без него, лишены колдовства, себя защитить не можем, а тут этот калека.

Свой ответ Тэмхас озвучить не успел, так как незнакомец неожиданно затих и резко поднялся, оглядывая стоящих возле него сквибов.

— Затем, что я дам вам защиту и целый мир в придачу.

Серые глаза сверкнули в лучах полной луны, а после закрылись, и крепкие руки Тэмхаса не дали упасть странному человеку, что светился, как камень, облитый серебряной кровью.


	2. «После тьмы»

**_1999 год, сентябрь_ **

— Просыпайся скорей! Вставай-вставай-вставай! Нечего отлёживать бока! Пора вершить дела! — смешной будильник в виде фигурки лепрекона затанцевал на тумбочке у кровати, быстро тараторя одну и ту же фразу.  
Гермиона зевнула, но с кровати всё-таки поднялась, хотя недосып так и уговаривал её забыться сладким сном минимум на месяц. За две недели первого учебного года в Высшей магической Академии имени Альбуса Дамблдора она ощущала бесконечную усталость, ведь объём материала превышал норму, а всему виной желание закончить обучение экстерном и скорее выйти на работу.  
— _Акцио халат, —_ шёлковая ткань с тихим шелестом выскользнула из шкафа.  
Завязав поясок, Гермиона пошла на кухню, где царил самый настоящий хаос, созданный человеком-катастрофой по имени Рональд Уизли, убежавшим час назад. С момента работы в министерстве он страшно боялся опоздать и отбывал из дома задолго до начала службы, оттого размер причинённых квартире увечий и уровень беспорядка постоянно находились на отметке «всё очень плохо». Покачав головой, Гермиона привела кухню в надлежащий вид, а после взмахнула палочкой повторно, чтобы включить радио и кофеварку. Она любила маггловскую музыку, и ей даже удалось приобщить к ней Рона, вот и сейчас Гермиона чуть пританцовывала и подпевала королю рок-н-ролла, наблюдая за тем, как два аккуратных кусочка хлеба скользнули в тостер. Мельком взглянув на часы у газовой плиты, она чертыхнулась и направилась в душ.  
Шум воды успокаивал. Гермиона часто ловила себя на мысли, что каждый раз этот звук, будь то дождь или бесконечный водоворот морских волн, приводил её мысли в порядок. В то время как жители Лондона обычно бегали от ливня и старались укрыться, она могла долго смотреть на него сквозь стекло или прямо на улице, ловя капли. Рон частенько называл её человеком дождя, на что Гермиона лишь улыбалась и не произносила ни слова.  
Собравшись на работу, она сидела у окна и завтракала. Так повелось, что за полгода совместной жизни с Роном лишь на выходных им удавалось трапезничать по утрам вместе. От беззаботного, порой ленивого гриффиндорца не осталось и следа. Конечно, он был всё таким же весёлым, говорил забавные умности о своей работе и оказывал поддержку, но послевоенные воспоминания оставили глубокий шрам в душе Рональда Биллиуса Уизли, который до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что одного из его братьев больше нет. Она перевела взгляд на колдографию на стене, где близнецы Уизли взрывали один из рождественских фейерверков и хохотали с чёрными от сажи лицами. Фреда очень не хватало, как не хватало и всех тех, кому уже не дано было видеть то небо, что сейчас рассматривала Гермиона. Серое, как разбавленная черными красками вода, оно перекатывалось тучами и роняло на асфальт груды капель.  
«И почему они все бегут? Всё равно ведь сильно промокнут» _,_ — думала Гермиона, прожёвывая тост с вишнёвым джемом.  
 _—_ О, Мерлин, я занудствую даже в таких мелочах, — она хохотнула вслух и стала убирать посуду.  
Накинув легкий плащ и взяв небольшую сумочку, в которой находилась по меньшей мере дюжина книг по маггло-магическому праву, десять перьев, стопка аккуратно связанного пергамента и пробирки-баночки-мензурки с зельями на все случаи жизни, Гермиона пригладила кудри ладонью и коснулась небольшой монетки, лежащей на полочке у зеркала — вихрь затянул её внутрь, перекидывая в место за многие километры от Лондона, где природа была нетронутой и живой.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, — поздоровался с ней смотритель академии мистер Доросль — невысокий маг с добрыми зелёными глазами и бородой почти до самого пола.  
— Доброе утро! — Гермиона улыбнулась и достала из кармана студенческий значок с выгравированным дубом, над которым смотритель провёл волшебной палочкой. Предмет коротко зазвенел, удостоверяя свою подлинность. — Как вы сегодня?  
— С утра пораньше мне устроили дуэль, точнее не мне, а в моем присутствии. Студенты-первокурсники. По именам я их сейчас и не вспомню, но на месте, где вы сейчас стоите, был настоящий маленький вулкан, который взрывался весьма мерзкой ядовитой жижей. Вон, видите нечто, напоминающее кожу лягушки? — Гермиона посмотрела в сторону, куда указывал мистер Доросль. — Вот это и стреляло.  
— Да, в поведении студентов ничего не изменилось, — покачала головой она. — Видимо, ещё не отвыкли от Хогвартса, где проделки подобного рода всегда казались забавными.  
— Одно меня радует, — старичок поправил смешные круглые очки с толстыми линзами, — я могу без всякого зазрения совести снимать баллы, которые принадлежат лично им, а не факультету.  
— А вы строгий, мистер Доросль! — Гермиона сощурилась.  
— Ну, уж на вас, дорогая, моя строгость не распространяется.  
— Благодарю, — она кивнула. — Что ж, до встречи!  
— До встречи, мисс Грейнджер!  
Чем ближе она подходила к главному входу в здание, тем сильнее распускалась радость в душе. Красивый рисунок разноцветной плитки от шагов Гермионы переливался разными оттенками. Подняв голову, она в сотый раз восхитилась замысловатой архитектурой замка: спиралевидными башнями и окнами различной формы. Каждая деталь этого строения будто отражала сущность человека, в честь которого и была названа Академия, ведь Альбус Дамблдор всю свою жизнь для общества был волшебником со странностями, любящим напевать известные только ему песни под крючковатый нос. Высокий памятник бывшего директора Хогвартса сейчас выставил ладони вперед и ловил капли дождя так же, как любила это делать Гермиона. И хотя он не разговаривал, каждая перемена позы без слов выражала его настроение.  
Первой парой по расписанию стоял углубленный курс магической истории, и Гермиона, минуя извилистые коридоры с начищенным до блеска полом, зашла в аудиторию, где, конечно же, ещё никого не было. Временами она поражалась своим сокурсникам, а иногда и завидовала их полному расслаблению, когда не нужно заучивать десятки параграфов и статей за день, чтобы, отчеканив их на уроке, взяться за вторую партию. Однокурсники приходили за пару минут до звонка, а бывало и опаздывали, за что получали штрафы и взыскания, но позволить себе подобную вольность Гермиона не могла, ведь ещё с Хогвартса привыкла к строгой самодисциплине.  
Аудитория постепенно наполнялась студентами, а ровно в девять утра у кафедры материализовался профессор Ханрахан — строгий ирландец с повадками офицера и по совместительству самый лояльный преподаватель Академии. Взмахнув волшебной палочкой, он закрыл ставни и включил проектор.  
— Итак, сегодняшняя тема — «Вторая магическая война. Её предпосылки и последствия», — на доске появились слова профессора, и аудиторию наполнил скрип перьев. — Для начала все вы должны уяснить, что в мире нет абсолютного зла или добра. События второго мая 1998 года — тому подтверждение. Том Марволо Реддл — это лидер вроде маггловского Гитлера, который также боролся за чистоту арийской расы, истребляя неугодных ему людей. Как думаете, — профессор включил изображение двух людей, — что в них есть хорошего?  
— Ничего, — отозвалась девушка по имени Лола с явным недовольством. — По их вине погибло много людей, они возомнили себя богами с правом вершить судьбу человечества, а на деле оказались обычными фанатиками с придурью.  
— В вашей теории есть правда, мисс Филлиус... но как же их таланты? Насколько мне известно, талант — это нечто удивительное, некая незримая субстанция, которая может подарить человеку смысл жизни или довести до безумия. Кто скажет мне, в чём был талант Реддла?  
— Тёмная магия, — произнесла Гермиона, сглотнув. — Использование магических предметов тёмного содержания давало ему невообразимую мощь. Самым сложным, без сомнений, можно назвать крестражи.  
— Всё верно, мисс Грейнджер, тем более вам лично удалось найти и уничтожить их.  
Гермиона кивнула, но от комментариев воздержалась. Ей не хотелось вспоминать жуткие дни, когда количество убитых затмевало ценность победы, когда стоял выбор между жизнью и смертью, когда не было ничего, кроме страха и отчаянной надежды на то, что всё скоро закончится. И сколько бы раз ей ни задавали вопрос, что она чувствовала в миг падения Волдеморта, ответ оказывался всегда одинаковым — пустоту. Большое горе высасывает изнутри всё, и приходится выстраивать себя заново.  
Профессор продолжал говорить, но Гермиона слушала вполуха, ведь о событиях знала не понаслышке.  
— А почему вы пытаетесь защитить его, профессор? Разве ваша жена не погибла от рук Волдеморта? Разве Пожиратели Смерти не пытали вас? — запротестовал Джастин Финч-Флетчли.  
Профессор замолчал, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, и закрыл глаза. Тишина, воцарившаяся в классе, казалось, вот-вот обрушится тяжёлыми бетонными плитами и раздавит. Гермиона резко обернулась на Джастина, выражение лица которого смешивало в себе злость и вину одновременно. Выдержав тяжелый взгляд одногруппницы, он снова заговорил:  
— Простите, профессор, я сказал ужасные вещи.  
Мистер Ханрахан кашлянул и продолжил:  
— Для того, чтобы выяснить мотивы тех страшных событий, необходимо понять, что всё вокруг нас взаимосвязано и каждый поступок — свой или чужой — является катализатором нового. Страшного или прекрасного — покажет время, — профессор отёр платком лоб. — А теперь, стараясь опустить факт неоправданной жестокости, задайтесь вопросом: чего не было у него и что есть у вас?  
— Любовь.  
— Дружба.  
— Свобода, — сказала Гермиона, обратив на себя внимание всей аудитории.  
— Почему, мисс Грейнджер?  
— С самого детства Реддл был узником собственной злобы, его ограждали от других из-за непохожести, и на протяжении жизни он строил барьеры вокруг себя. Будь то магия, в дебри которой он лез смолоду и старался обогнать всех, лидерство, подразумевающее полное одиночество и рамки, не терпящие слабину. Мнимая сила, — голос Гермионы чуть дрогнул, — это отсутствие собственной воли. Ты поступаешь в угоду другим, заставляешь их трепетать от страха лишь при упоминании своего имени, ты делаешь всё, чтобы величие и разум затмевали робость и трусость, но на самом деле Волдеморт боялся. Всегда. Больше всего он боялся того, что всю свою жизнь мечтал победить.  
— Чего же? — профессор был словно заворожен речью своей студентки, которая изо всех сил старалась говорить твёрдо.  
— Смерти.  
Аудитория загудела, а мистер Ханрахан жестом попросил всех успокоиться.  
— Гермиона, ты всерьёз думаешь, что он её боялся? По-моему, ничего кроме злости он вообще не умел ощущать, — запротестовал Джастин.  
— Я собираю факты и делаю выводы. По-твоему, крестражи, гонка за философским камнем и доведённое до совершенства заклятье смерти не подтверждают того, что за всем этим кроется один большой страх? Он отчаянно жаждал бессмертия и в итоге поплатился жизнью.  
Джастин лишь беззвучно открывал рот, не зная, что ответить, и Гермиона продолжила:  
— Даже его приспешники звались «Пожирателями смерти». Это тебе ни о чём не говорит?  
— Помимо них у него ещё куча людей и тварей была.  
— Но именно из-за них пал Хогвартс. Вся деятельность кампании Реддла строилась на этих волшебниках.  
— О, да, особенно Малфои постарались, — прокомментировал кто-то из аудитории.  
— Если бы не Малфои, война бы вообще никогда не закончилась, — к собственному удивлению, выпалила Гермиона, и студенты загудели.  
— А не младший ли гнобил тебя почти всё обучение в Хогвартсе? — настаивал Джастин.  
— Это не твоё дело.  
Но спору было не суждено продолжиться, так как профессор вмешался:  
— Вижу, послевоенная рана ещё не затянулась, чтобы судить о тех страшных событиях здраво и справедливо, но, я думаю, мисс Грейнджер будет согласна с тем, что в конечном итоге мимолётная искра жалости к потерянным в этой войне людям зародилась в каждом, кто хотя бы раз пытался проанализировать их поступки, — мистер Ханрахан сделал паузу. — Откройте страницу тридцать семь и законспектируйте материал. Приступайте.  
Тишина поглотила пространство. Сейчас мысли Гермионы занимало не чудовище, стремившееся поработить мир, а человек, вспыхнувший в сознании совершенно неожиданно, и которого ей было по-настоящему жаль ещё со смерти Дамблдора.  
Драко Малфой.  
Ещё один потерянный человек, сыгравший немалую роль в развитии войны. Несмотря на то, что их семейство разыскивалось министерством вот уже больше года, Гермиона давным-давно не держала на него зла. Пусть многолетняя ненависть в школе не прибавляла ему симпатий с её стороны, но вся мерзость его слов обратилась прахом в тот миг, когда они летели из объятой огнём Выручай-комнаты.  
— Мисс Грейнджер? — мистер Ханрахан стоял напротив неё и смотрел с долей беспокойства, чего на обезображенном шрамами лице было увидеть вообще подобием удачи. — С вами всё в порядке?  
— Да, профессор, — она натянуто улыбнулась. — Вы не могли бы дать мне список книг, по которым я должна сдать коллоквиумы?  
— После занятия подойдите, пожалуйста, ко мне.  
— Спасибо.  
Как много пришлось пережить, чтобы так непоколебимо говорить о вещах, унёсших жизни дорогих ей людей. Впрочем, коса войны забрала и множество других — невинных и никогда не познающих счастья земной жизни.  
* * *  
Стёкла дрожали от раскатов грома и сильного ветра вперемешку с крупными каплями дождя, природа словно объявила противостояние и буйствовала со всей яростью и силой, на которую была способна, но всё это действо словно оставалось для Драко незамеченным. Он вглядывался в движущиеся изображения на страницах книги, а иногда и вовсе закрывал глаза, пытаясь воссоздать картины у себя в голове. Комната то и дело вспыхивала от света молний, превращаясь то в ослепительно белую, то в мрачно-серую.  
— Драко, — раздался тихий голос, и он поднял голову.  
Изрядно постаревшая Нарцисса Малфой шла к нему, вытянув ладонь, которой спустя мгновение коснулись длинные пальцы Драко. Паутинки морщин, далеко не мимических, испещрили некогда красивую кожу вокруг её глаз.  
— Тебе нездоровится? Вид у тебя какой-то измождённый, — Драко покачал головой, оглядывая мать.  
— Всё хорошо, — улыбнулась она, присаживаясь на краешек кресла. — Что читаешь?  
— Историю колдоискусства.  
— В самом деле?  
— Я тоже был удивлён, когда нашёл её. Понятия не имею, откуда она появилась в нашей семейной библиотеке.  
— Скорее всего, это книга Андромеды... Ну, ты ведь помнишь её, — Нарцисса замолчала, пристально разглядывая обложку.  
— Да. Она вышла замуж за маггла, — сухо ответил Драко, отчего-то принимаясь лихорадочно перелистывать страницы.  
Повисшее в воздухе напряжение, казалось, можно было с лёгкостью рассечь мечом. Было ли оно причиной затронутых воспоминаний или запретной темы для разговора Драко не знал, но наткнувшись на засушенный цветок ромашки между страницами, ему стало окончательно не по себе. Он будто прикоснулся к чем-то личному, к вещи, которую хотели спрятать от чужих глаз и сохранить в первозданном виде, как реликвию. Его вчерашняя экскурсия по самым забытым стеллажам библиотеки оказалась плодотворной, плюс ко всему, эта книга была чуть ли не единственной, что не издавала звуков и не намеревалась откусить пальцы. И была укромно спрятана за внушительными томами «Древней магии кельтов» и «Искусством окклюменции».  
— Похоже, магглы всех своих гениальных художников называли магами, — нарушил молчание Драко. — Хотя на деле это оказывалось обычной наукой. Какие же они всё-таки идиоты.  
— Всё ещё их недолюбливаешь?  
— Не понимаю. Хотя и любить-то их не за что. Я позавчера прочёл «Инквизиция: роковая ошибка магглов» Агроны Хокинс. Знала бы ты скольких людей они убили ни за что. Хотя и мы много людей убили...  
— Мы никого не убивали, — чуть слышно произнесла Нарцисса и, поднявшись, посмотрела в окно.  
— Но по нашей вине погибли многие. Вспомни хотя бы тех, кто умер здесь, в нашем поместье, пока мы сидели и ничего не делали.  
— Мы не могли бунтовать, иначе пришлось бы слишком дорого заплатить.  
— Наша семья могла в любой момент бежать на другой конец света, чтобы найти помощь, — процедил Драко и отложил книгу.  
— Прятаться в норе, пока жизнь проходит мимо? — Нарцисса сжалась, отчего её силуэт в чёрном платье стал совсем тонким. — Это свойственно змеям.  
— Я больше не хочу ею быть, — Драко встал рядом, глядя на крупные капли дождя, собирающиеся в дорожки и оседающие на резной деревянной раме. — Я устал прятаться в норе, которую мы называем домом.  
— Пока это единственный выход. Ты прекрасно знаешь, на что я надеюсь. Может быть через пару лет министерство объявит амнистию всем Пожирателям, оказавшимся в войне не по своей воле, и нам удастся отделаться штрафом...  
— Скажи, ты сама веришь в то, что говоришь? Нас никогда не простят. Если раньше люди презирали нас или завидовали, то теперь на месте этих чувств руины. Наша семья — это позорный шрам в обществе волшебников. Но меня пугает даже не это, а то, что в тот день, когда на мне появилась эта уродливая отметина, я навсегда перестал быть собой.  
По щекам Нарциссы потекли безмолвные слёзы. Они блестели в бледном свете хмурого утра, и Драко смотрел на них, как завороженный, не в силах продолжать говорить. Единственная причина, по которой он угасал в собственном доме, сейчас стояла рядом и молчаливо оплакивала живого сына. Отец всегда учил не показывать слабости и держать «лицо» семьи, но стал затворником. Драко ненавидел его всей душой, ненавидел за то, что по его вине мир вокруг стал практически чёрно-белым из-за проклятья фанатика-полукровки. Когда-то в детстве он боготворил отца, стремился стать таким же гордым и самодостаточным человеком, который сделает всё, чтобы сохранить своё чистокровное величие, но теперь от этого стремления ни осталось и следа.  
— Я посадила розы у парадного входа, — внезапно произнесла Нарцисса.  
— Сама?  
— Сажала сама, полил дождь, и сейчас они цветут. Эти семена мне когда-то давно подарила Андромеда, — она на секунду задумалась. — Тогда я была шестнадцатилетней девчонкой и ещё не думала о замужестве. Странное было время...  
— Почему? — Малфой бездумно гладил спину матери кончиками пальцев.  
— Тогда не было того, что есть сейчас. Мне не надо было думать о своей семье, мне были чужды возможности богачей и дорогие вещи. В шестнадцать лет у меня на уме была учеба и изредка мальчишки, — Нарцисса улыбнулась.  
— А я почти ни с кем не общался в тот год, когда мне было шестнадцать.  
— Драко, — она заставила сына поднять на себя взгляд, — прости меня.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.  
— Нет, есть.  
— Пойдём посмотрим твои розы? Я их только срезанными видел.  
Продолжать разговор Драко не стал. Вместо этого он взял мать за руку, уводя из своей комнаты-склепа. Минуя тихие коридоры и смешивая тиканье напольных часов со звуками медленных шагов, они, спустившись по лестнице, оказались у тяжелой резной двери. Драко рывком потянул её на себя свободной рукой, и в нос сразу же ударил свежий запах дождя. Рисунок под ногами был больше похож на зеркало, чем на мраморные плитки, и он сделал шаг вперёд, пытаясь утянуть мать за собой под ливень.  
— Никогда раньше не любил дождь, — скорее себе, чем Нарциссе, сказал Драко, вглядываясь в свинцовое небо.  
— А я часто под ним бегала... в детстве.  
— Побегаем сейчас?  
— Заболеешь.  
— Мам, не лишай меня хотя бы таких радостей жизни.  
Сделав шаг, Нарцисса тут же оказалась под лавиной капель и даже вскрикнула от неожиданности и холода. Драко последовал её примеру, но отреагировал на холод спокойнее, двигаясь всё дальше и дальше от двери. Наконец, спустившись по небольшим ступенькам, насквозь вымокший Драко подошёл к пышному кусту роз, вглядываясь в изящные очертания бутона, терзаемого силой природы: он шатался, прогибался к земле, но держался стоически, не давая себя сломить. Переведя взгляд на мать, Драко представил этой розой её — красивую, острую, но не сломленную.  
— Тебе надо оранжерею завести.  
— Что? — она подалась чуть вперёд, но гром не давал ни единого шанса разобрать слова.  
— Разводи цветы!  
— Сейчас подойду!  
Нарцисса в прилипшем к стройному телу платье была похожа на мокрую птицу, но ещё никогда прежде Драко не видел свою мать вот такой. Она не улыбалась и не смеялась, но что-то в выражении её лица успокаивало душу.  
— У нас куча места на заднем дворе, — Драко смахнул со лба прилипшие пряди волос и крупные капли. — Сделай там оранжерею. Разведи как можно больше цветов. Всяких разных. Ты посмотри, какие они красивые.  
Нарцисса замерла, глядя на сына расширившимися глазами.  
— Они ведь красные, да? Как кровь?  
— А ты разве сам не видишь?  
— Нет, — Драко провёл пальцами по шипам и вздрогнул: один из них поранил палец. — Ты похожа на мокрую птичку. Пойдём обратно.  
Неторопливым шагом они направились в сторону тяжёлых дверей. Щелчком пальцев Драко призвал эльфа, который быстро высушил хозяев и порог от воды, а потом в мгновение ока возник у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, с парой пушистых пледов и кружек чая в руках.  
— Разожги камин.  
— Да, сэр, — тонким голоском ответил эльф и исчез.  
Стены тёмно-зелёной каминной мерцали в отблесках пламени. Драко прошёл внутрь и сел прямо у источника огня. Укутавшись в плед по самую макушку, он точно хотел скрыться от всего мира. Рядом опустилась мама и протянула ему кружку с чаем, пахнущим цитрусом и мятой.  
— Дождливая в этом году осень, — прокомментировала Нарцисса, глядя на оранжевые языки в камине.  
— Не дождливее, чем обычно, по-моему, — пробормотал из своего кокона Драко, делая глоток чая.  
Огонь вспыхнул на секунду и также резко успокоился, но сердце заколотилось чуть ли не в горле — он будто снова вернулся в тот горящий кошмар, когда его мир был разрушен навсегда.  
* * *  
Бумага, перья, бумага, перья, бумага, бумага, бумага. Никогда в своей жизни Рональд Уизли не видел столько канцелярских принадлежностей. Аккуратно устроившись на столе, пергаменты с отчётами и колдографиями лишь прибавлялись с каждым пришедшим членом собрания.  
— Отец, почему за этим всем слежу я? Разве секретарей у нас уволили?  
— Вовсе нет. Это твоё первое собрание, так что вникай в суть, сынок, — Артур похлопал его по плечу и прошёл к своему месту.  
Рон закатил глаза и стал сортировать отчёты по порядку, хотя искренне не понимал, зачем ему вообще нужно их раскладывать, но отчего-то механически продолжал делить пергаменты на стопки. Когда последний был уложен поверх четвёртой бумажной башенки, в зале появился министр магии — ныне Кингсли Бруствер. Судя по походке, он был явно чем-то озадачен, да и по содержанию отчётов Рон уже догадался, что тема на повестке дня будет весьма тяжёлой.  
— Доброе утро, уважаемые члены заседания. Обойдусь без вступлений и сразу перейду к наболевшему. Ознакомившись с вашими отчётами, я решил, что дело не требует отлагательств. Участились стычки между магглами и волшебниками, — Кингсли сделал глоток воды. — Ситуация может принять довольно печальный оборот, если министерство не примет надлежащие меры по искоренению межобщественной вражды. Сегодня утром я подписал указ о формировании нового отдела, который будет напрямую заниматься этим вопросом и контролировать процесс. Мистер Уизли?  
Рон до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к столь высокому стилю общения старины Бруствера, с которым не далее, как чуть больше года назад, они сражались в битве за Хогвартс, а теперь давний товарищ возглавлял всё магическое сообщество и делал это с блеском.  
— Да? — Артур поднялся, глядя на Кингсли с недоумением.  
— С этого дня вы — начальник отдела по контролю маггло-магических отношений и совместно с Авроратом будете осуществлять всё возможное, чтобы корень проблемы был выдран как можно скорее.  
— Я? А-а-а... — мистер Уизли на пару секунд потерял способность говорить. — Да, господин министр. Почту за честь, господин министр.  
— Я рад. Потому что никто, кроме вас, не разбирается в магглах так же хорошо.  
Кингсли широко улыбнулся, жестом попросив Артура сесть на место. Рон был очень рад за отца, ведь, сколько он его помнил, уровень помешанности на магглах у него был чуть ли не на отметке «фанатизм». Артур Уизли восхищался ими и их поразительными интеллектуальными способностями по части изобретений.  
— А теперь неприятные новости: вчера в одиннадцать семнадцать вечера в районе Бромли были задержаны преступники, пытавшиеся ограбить маггла. Данная банда давным-давно стоит в списке разыскиваемых за мелкие грабежи и разбойные нападения, но этот случай немного отличается от предыдущих — девушка была тяжело изувечена и на данный момент проходит лечение в маггловской больнице. Ранее никакой агрессии от этих субъектов не исходило, только жажда наживы и лёгких денег.  
Далее шли печальные и казусные сводки происшествий, о которых Кингсли говорил с особенной расстановкой, выслушивая мнения присутствующих. Проблема назревала весьма серьёзная, и, судя по его словам, Тони Блэр был не менее озадачен положением в Великобритании, ведь после раскрытия колдовского сообщества творилась сущая неразбериха, так что павшему министерству пришлось собрать все силы в кулак и провести много реформ, чтобы ситуация не уничтожила магический мир, который едва удалось вырвать из лап Волдеморта.  
— Рон, — шепнул ему сзади Гарри, — ты теперь на нашем этаже будешь работать.  
— Здорово! — искренне обрадовался Рон, пытаясь сфокусироваться на речи Кингсли, но получалось весьма плохо, ведь с самого утра он неустанно думал о Гермионе.  
Он и не заметил, как прошли те полгода, что они жили вместе. Рон прекрасно помнил удивлённое лицо Гермионы, когда в конце февраля, потягивая сливочное пиво, предложил съехаться. За все годы, что Рон знал её, она стала такой родной, и время без неё казалось потраченным впустую, хотя даже после курса углубленного изучения магглов при министерстве Рон продолжал считать её загадкой. В этой невыносимо правильной и умной девушке совмещались поистине невероятные вещи, по крайней мере, раньше он замечал все и радовался каждой, но сейчас, когда их совместный досуг состоял из редких вылазок в Хогсмид или маггловского кино, Рональд Уизли глубоко задумывался над тем, что что-то идёт не так. И если Гарри с Джинни с каждым днём прирастали друг к другу, как кораллы к рифу, то между ним и Гермионой образовывалась брешь. Быть может, причиной было недостаточное внимание, быть может, независимой Гермионе требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть, но Рона слишком заботила их разлука. Поступив на факультет магической правозащиты, она изменилась. Веселая всезнайка Грейнджер стала излишне молчаливой и ещё больше зацикливалась на учебе.  
— Рон, очнись, — тряханул его за руку отец. — Собрание закончилось.  
— А, точно. Извини, задумался немного, — Рон взъерошил рыжую макушку и собрал кипу пергаментов.  
— Мы сегодня в новые кабинеты переезжаем. У меня, как у начальника, будет свой собственный, представляешь?  
Артур был рад, как маленький мальчик, бодрой походкой шагая в сторону лифтов. Если бы Рон не помнил, каким разбитым он видел отца, ни за что бы не подумал, что тот грустит. Смерть Фреда изрядно подкосила его здоровье, как и матери. После войны они долго не могли прийти в себя и почти ничего не ели неделями, пока разозлившаяся Джинни не наслала на них летучемышиный сглаз — родители два часа бегали от назойливых рукокрылых. Рон сам часто вспоминал брата и их с Джорджем проделки. Магазин с чумовыми изобретениями работал и сейчас, только под руководством лишь одной части сумасшедшего дуэта и его жены — Анджелины. Вся семья Уизли буквально боготворила её, ведь именно ей удалось расшевелить забывшегося в своей боли Джорджа и вытащить его на воздух.  
— Ты не выспался сегодня? Всё утро рассеянный, — сделал замечание Артур.  
Над головой летали самолётики с письмами, и Рон хмыкнул — долго же Гермиона учила его делать подобные, только без магии.  
— «Отдел магического правопорядка», — объявил диктор, и они с отцом вышли.  
Мимо проходили знакомые люди, с улыбкой приветствуя обоих и спрашивая о последних новостях. Рон чуть заметно поднимал уголки губ и отвечал коротко, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, не ввязаться в беседу. Говорить с кем-то сейчас совершенно не хотелось.  
Войдя в свой отдел, Рон даже присвистнул, потому что по сравнению с местом, где он работал в течение полутора лет, а отец — долгие годы, это было шикарно: столы новые и блестящие, высокие и пока ещё пустые шкафы с множеством полок, замысловатая люстра в форме груши посреди потолка, доска для записей, Омут памяти и стоящая рядом с ним тумба под будущие пробирки с воспоминаниями. Кабинет Артура размещался в дальнем углу и был весьма просторным. Рон мог поклясться, что старший Уизли уже тщательно раздумывал над тем, сколько маггловских штучек в него поместится. Положив свитки пергамента на первый свободный стол, он облегчённо вздохнул.  
— Пап, а сколько у нас людей будет?  
— Посчитай количество стульев, и ответ незамедлительно придёт в твою голову, — Артур уже чем-то гремел у себя в кабинете.  
— Двенадцать.  
— К нам сегодня новенькая придёт. Некто Гленна Уилкинс.  
— Да? — раздался женский голос, и Рон обернулся.  
Симпатичная голубоглазая девушка стояла у двери и улыбалась.  
— А мы как раз вспоминали о вас, — быстро проговорил он. — Я Рон.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Гленна, останавливаясь у Омута памяти. — Приятно познакомиться.  
— О, а вот и наша очаровательная новенькая! — Артур вышел из кабинета, держа в руках неизвестно откуда взявшуюся сковороду. — Мы тут переезд надумали.  
— Господин министр меня уже обо всём известил. Занятная и ответственная работа нам предстоит.  
Рон смотрел на неё, усиленно пытаясь вспомнить, где видел раньше. Он был уверен, что совершенно точно с ней пересекался.  
— А мы раньше не встречались? — всё-таки спросил Рон.  
— До конца четвёртого курса я училась в Хогвартсе. Мы были на одном курсе, только я на Когтевране.  
— А! Вы были подругой Чжоу.  
— Именно, — кивнула Гленна, отчего её золотистые кудри чуть качнулись. — И давайте перейдём на «ты». Нам ведь работать вместе!  
— Хорошо.  
— Так, вы пока перекапывайте огород воспоминаний о Хогвартсе, а я пошёл собирать своих птенцов по министерству. Надо бы решить все вопросы с переездом, — известил мистер Уизли и быстро ретировался.  
— Он всегда такой?  
— Работа — его отдушина. Здесь он забывает о том, что снова заполняет голову с каждым возвращением домой.  
— Сожалею насчёт твоего брата.  
— Спасибо.  
— Вы с друзьями так и шагаете по жизни? — она села на стул, подперев кулачками подбородок.  
— К счастью, да, — улыбнулся Рон. — Гарри работает в Аврорате на этом же этаже, так что видеться будем ещё чаще, а с Гермионой мы живём вместе.  
— О, понимаю, — хохотнула Гленна, чуть склонив голову набок.  
— Ты говоришь, что четвёртый курс отучилась в Хогвартсе, а потом?  
— Потом мы переехали во Францию, и я поступила в Шармбатон.  
Это слово ассоциировалось Рона с двумя вещами: представительной мадам Максим и собственным позором, который он учинил на том же злополучном четвёртом курсе.  
— Я слышала, Флёр вышла замуж за твоего брата? Всегда ей восхищалась.  
Гленна ещё что-то говорила, а потом ещё и ещё. Рон отвечал односложным «угу» и «ага», снова вспоминая Гермиону, которая так сильно отличалась от сидящей напротив девушки. В последнее время они чаще проводили безмолвные вечера за просмотром маггловского телевизора, чем такие оживлённые беседы. Ему не хватало её нравоучений и снисходительного «молодец, Рон», её заливистого смеха и прищуренных от злости глаз. Когда она успела потерять это? Или он сам позволил ей измениться? Измениться так, что он сам перестал её узнавать.  
— Ты в порядке? — с участием спросила Гленна, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Что? А, да. Тяжелое какое-то утро.  
— Может, сходим попьём шоколада? Я всегда так делаю, когда мне грустно.  
Рон возражать не стал, а лишь молча пошёл вслед за новой коллегой.  
«А Гермиона колдует, когда ей грустно» _._

*** * *  
**

— Джинни, пасуй!  
— Олаф, смотри куда бьёшь бладжером, ты Владиславу чуть череп не прошиб!  
— Кто-нибудь видел снитч?  
На стадионе команды Паддлмир Юнайтед творилось что-то совершенно невообразимое. Гарри сидел на трибуне и наблюдал за тренировкой с улыбкой. Оливер Вуд размахивал руками и что-то кричал игрокам, которые не обращали на него никакого внимания.  
— _Сонорус!_ — прокричал Оливер, отчего Гарри вздрогнул. — А теперь слушайте меня, остолопы. Ты — особенно, Олаф, — Вуд кинул злобный взгляд на недовольно скривившегося игрока с короткой стрижкой и носом картошкой. — У нас впереди сезон, а вы всё лето страдали не пойми чем. И пусть мою печёнку сожрут церберы, если хоть кто-то из вас летал на метле этим летом.  
— Вырезай печень, — звонко хохотнула Джинни, подмигнув ему.  
— Ты не в счёт, — отмахнулся Оливер. — Сейчас вы все спускаетесь вниз, достаёте пергаменты с перьями и записываете новую тактику. В этом году у нас соревнование на уровне Европы, и я не допущу, чтобы мы продули!  
Жалобный стон прокатился по всему периметру стадиона. Джинни взмыла вверх и, сделав мёртвую петлю, опустилась на землю первой. Лёгкий ветер трепал материал возвышающегося на десятки метров флага с изображением скрещённого камыша на синем фоне.  
— Гарри, я так рада, что ты пришёл!  
— У меня есть два свободных часа. Важное совещание прошло утром, так что я могу понаблюдать за вашими потугами, — хохотнул он, глядя на Оливера, что-то объясняющего одному из загонщиков.  
— Ты завтракал?  
— Э-э-э...  
— Гарри, я ведь сто раз тебе говорила: еда на столе. Тёплая и вкусная еда, — Джинни покачала головой.  
— Вот сейчас ты страшно похожа на свою маму в своём неумолимом желании меня накормить, — они сели прямо на траву.  
— Да потому что у тебя есть дурацкая привычка встать утром, наглотаться кофе, запихнуть в рот бутерброд, не пережёвывая, и смыться в своё министерство, — Джинни поправила перчатки и бережно положила свою «Молнию» рядом. — А готовлю я кому? Пушистик вряд ли будет есть запеканку и тыквенный пирог.  
— Джинни...  
— Вот вообще ничего больше не буду делать, — она демонстративно надулась, отвернувшись. — И потом хоть умирай с голоду.  
— Ну-ну-ну, я ведь недавно с того света вернулся, — Гарри улыбнулся, хотя на душе будто заскребли десятки гиппогрифов.  
— Не надо, — Джинни смотрела на него серьёзно. — Просто пообещай мне, что будешь нормально питаться. Ты в последнее время выглядишь слишком бледным.  
— Да не высыпаюсь просто, не волнуйся, — Гарри коснулся упрямо сжатых губ поцелуем. — Ты, наверное, иди ко всем, а то Оливер меня сейчас проклянёт или куда хуже — таки вызовет адских псов.  
— Как же он всё-таки занудно всегда объясняет! Разговорится на полчаса, и ведь ничем не остановишь! Хоть заклятье оцепенения посылай, — она обречённо вздохнула и поднялась. — Я буду дома в пять, надеюсь... Так что дождись меня. Поужинаем вдвоём.  
— Хорошо, — Гарри поравнялся с ней и поцеловал в щёку. — Я могу взять твою метлу ненадолго?  
— Даже и спрашивать не надо было. Уж я-то знаю, каково это — скучать по полётам.  
Джинни подмигнула Гарри и направилась к друзьям по команде.  
— _Вверх! —_ скомандовал он лежащей на траве «Молнии», и та сразу же оказалась в его руке.  
Оседлав метлу, он почувствовал, как кончики пальцев закололо. Давненько он не летал. Гарри оттолкнулся от земли, а после резко взмыл в небо, петляя в воздухе так, что едва не потерял очки. Льющий, как из ведра, утренний дождь уже прошёл, и о нём напоминал лишь слабый запах озона в воздухе. Гарри пролетел над трибунами по кругу, сделал пике почти у самой земли, вызвав восторженный вздох у всей команды, а потом прямо перед его глазами блеснуло золото. Снитч. Он погнался за ним, вспомнив, как делал это на протяжении многих лет хогвартского обучения, а когда тонкие крылышки забились меж его пальцев, он издал громкое «уо-о-о-о-оу!» от ощущения полной радости. Не будь он аврором, без сомнений подался бы в квиддич, потому что это было у него в крови, как говорили все его друзья и знакомые. Приземлившись, он услышал аплодисменты.  
— Смотри и учись, Владислав, как за пару минут ловить снитч, — восторженно высказался Вуд. — Жаль, Гарри, что ты не ловец в нашей команде. Мир квиддича теряет прекрасного игрока, — Оливер сжал его плечо и чуть потряс.  
— Может, когда-нибудь он меня обретёт, — риторически протянул Гарри, а после рассмеялся.  
— У нас ведь в Хогвартсе было полно хороших игроков, — с грустью произнёс Оливер и посмотрел на рассеивающееся небо. — Джонсон, Белл, Диггори, Чанг, близнецы... — он на секунду осёкся, поворачивая голову к Джинни, которая яростно жестикулировала и доказывала свою точку зрения скептически глядящему на неё Олафу. — Даже Малфой играл неплохо, пусть и купил место в команде.  
Вспомнив вечно надменную улыбку и выразительное «Поттер», Гарри покачнулся на месте от всплеска ненависти. Перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки, а ноги словно разом наполнились ватой.  
— Эй, Гарри, что с тобой? — Вуд обеспокоенно схватил его за локоть, не давая упасть.  
— Всё нормально, — слабо ответил он. — Переутомился на работе, наверное. Сейчас в министерстве куча дел и забот.  
— Ты себя береги, — поучительным тоном произнёс Оливер. — Нас всех после войны подкосило. Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары, — Вуд стал совершенно серьёзным, и лицо его погрустнело. — Так что будь осторожнее. Джинни за тебя очень переживает. И я переживаю.  
— Со мной, правда, всё в порядке.  
Ещё ни разу после войны и массовых похорон друзей Гарри ни с кем ничего не обсуждал. Эти воспоминания были слишком тяжелы, и сил на то, чтобы озвучивать их, будить совсем недавно успокоившуюся боль, совершенно не было. Пусть его не беспокоил шрам, а жуткие события остались в прошлом, рана в душе не затянется никогда.  
— Гарри? — к ним подошла Джинни.  
— Голова закружилась с непривычки. Давно всё-таки не летал. Я буду на трибунах, если что.  
Пытаясь сохранить твёрдость походки, он шёл и молился про себя, чтобы Джинни, его дорогая и родная Джинни, не пошла следом, ведь скажи он ей о своём состоянии, и она бросит всё. Сколько людей пожертвовали из-за него своим здоровьем, судьбой, душой, и Гарри больше не хотел стать причиной того, чтобы в очередной раз любимый им человек положил на алтарь его жизни свою.  
Когда тьме пришёл конец, и весь магический мир вздохнул с облегчением, каждый думал о будущем. Каждый воображал следующий день, в котором уже не будет того, что было прежде.

Всё изменилось.


	3. «Ночь без сна»

— Авада Кедавра! — зелёный луч сверкнул над столом, и тело плачущей женщины с грохотом упало.  
Драко подскочил в кровати, резко вытащив из-под подушки палочку и направив её в воздух. Он не знал, кого хотел остановить, но от тяжёлого дыхания воздух словно свистел в лёгких. Левая рука горела, словно на неё вылили кипящее зелье. Откинувшись на постель, Драко смотрел в потолок и пытался успокоиться. Каждый раз, когда его посещали воспоминания, связанные с Реддлом, или снились ужасные картины из войны, метка пульсировала и причиняла адскую боль. После смерти Волдеморта она не исчезла и не стала светлее, навсегда оставаясь чёрным напоминанием о своём создателе.   
Сквозь оконное стекло лился свет, залегая полосами на потолке, заставляя тени отступать. Драко отчаянно хотел, чтобы и тьма внутри него ушла, чтобы перестала донимать кошмарами и сводить с ума, но он сам выбрал этот путь. Да и мог ли он поступить иначе? Не пойди он на поводу у магглоубийцы, вся семья, включая его самого, уже как три года гнила бы на семейном кладбище и никто из ныне живущих не почтил их память скромным венком или букетом роз. Все псевдодрузья вмиг испарились, былая знатность и уважение превратились в пыль, которую уносил ветер.   
Драко сел, опустив ноги на холодный пол. Обув тёплые тапочки и взяв с собой палочку, он вышел в коридор с твёрдым намерением прогуляться по ночному поместью. Минуя коридоры со спящими на портретах членами семьи, Драко искренне желал не разбудить ни одного из них: беседа могла продлиться до самого утра. Сейчас Малфой-мэнор был не просто лишённым жизни, а будто никогда её не знающим. С самого детства Драко ненавидел этот дом, ведь каждый день ему приходилось делать в нём то, что скажет отец, и только дышал и жевал он самостоятельно. Гневные размышления о кровном родственнике во втором часу ночи были явно не самым лучшим занятием, но хотя бы отвлекали от страшных снов. Пройдя мимо материнской спальни и переборов желание войти, Драко продолжил свой путь в направлении совятни, а когда оказался в холле, даже не подумал о том, чтобы переобуться. Холод мгновенно пробрался под материал свободных брюк, но младшего Малфоя это ничуть не останавливало, ведь впервые за долгое время он решился написать друзьям. Единственное, что оставила ему жизнь. Он мог легко вызвать сову с помощью волшебного свистка, но ужасно хотелось пройтись в ночной тишине. Оказавшись внутри, Драко вынул свёрнутый пергамент и перо из тумбочки, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, с чего стоило начать. Банальное приветствие было необходимо, как и сокрытие своего настоящего имени. Он оставил подсказки так, чтобы лишь конечный адресат мог с уверенностью сказать, что автором письма являлся он — страдающий бессонницей Драко Малфой. Строчки под острием пера полетели одна за другой, и он был весьма удивлён их объёму и содержанию, потому как давно ни с кем не общался. Рассчитывая лишь на половину страницы пергамента, Драко размашистыми буквами дописывал предложение на обороте.   
Он скучал по друзьям. И так было всегда. Хотя им этого Драко никогда не говорил и не проявлял чуткости, демонстрируя лишь брезгливую пренебрежительность и превосходство, сейчас он в полной мере понимал, насколько не хватало их смеха, безбашенных развлечений, долгих вечеров в гостиной Слизерина и похождений по тёмным коридорам Хогвартса, как квест «Не будь пойманным Филчем».   
Хогвартс.  
Каким он был сейчас, Драко не имел даже примерного представления.  
Одно письмо было закончено. Подписавшись Пупеусом Златоротым, Драко даже прыснул от комичности этого псевдонима, но зато никто даже и предположить не мог, что данное нелепое имя принадлежало разыскиваемому по всей Великобритании и за её пределами Пожирателю Смерти. Он достал второй пергамент и стал царапать буквы ещё быстрее, не успевая за полётом собственной мысли. Поставив финальную жирную точку, Драко огляделся — практически ни одной совы или филина на месте не было. Кроме одной. Перья и окрас были неприметными, но именно эту птицу он любил больше всего, удивляясь тому, насколько живучей и верной она была: однажды, разъярённый провалом очередного плана по поимке Поттера, Волдеморт явился в совятню и убил практически всех. И только Люка осталась сидеть на месте, выжив каким-то удивительным образом.   
— Привет, Люка, — Малфой погладил сову по голове, и та тихо ухнула в ответ. — Я решил тебя работой нагрузить. Два письма, — показав их ей, Драко словно ожидал ответа на человеческом языке. — Пэнси Паркинсон и Блейз Забини.  
Сова вытянула лапку, позволяя привязать к ней письма, и Драко почесал её макушку за покорность. Птица ухнула повторно, резко взмыла вверх и вылетела в окно, отдаляясь от провожающего её взглядом хозяина. Когда она превратилась в серую точку на беззвёздном от ненаносимости небе, Малфой опустил взгляд. Ступни от холода онемели, и в поместье он уже бежал, чувствуя брызги капель, попавших на щиколотки. Оказавшись внутри, Драко застал на пороге домового эльфа, протягивающего мокрое полотенце и чистые тапочки.  
— Я тебя не звал, — сказал Малфой, но тот не слушал его, вытирая грязную ступню и бережно натягивая на неё чистую обувь.  
— Молодой хозяин может заболеть.  
— Зато умру скорее, — усмехнулся Драко.  
Эльф пару мгновений смотрел на него огромными зелёными глазами-блюдцами, а потом привёл в порядок вторую ногу.  
— Молодой хозяин не должен думать об этом. Молодой хозяин не должен расстраивать хозяйку.  
От этой фразы Драко почему-то оцепенел, глядя на испугавшегося своих слов эльфа.  
— Я... я... — бормотал он, уже собираясь наказать себя путём ударов головой о пол, но Малфой обхватил его тонкое запястье двумя пальцами, призывая остановиться.  
— Ты прав, Элпи, я не должен расстраивать маму.  
Удивление на маленьком лице эльфа было настолько искренним, что если бы Драко умел умиляться, то обязательно так и поступил бы, но вместо этого он осторожно потрепал его по голове и стал подниматься по лестнице. С какой стати его накрыл подобный порыв доброты, было непонятно, но ему нравилось чувство правильности, пульсирующее где-то в груди. Там словно образовался шар, который был таким же тёплым, как греющие ноги тапочки. Минуя коридоры, Драко вспомнил, как на четвёртом курсе ему удалось наложить на свою комнату заклятье непроходимости, которое не пропускало никого, кроме его самого и домовых эльфов. Отец даже наказал за это, но Драко так и не снял чары, хотя сейчас никто уже и не собирался нарушать его личное пространство. Как много судеб и гадостей видели стены этого дома? Сколько мерзких незримых следов жалкого подобия человека отпечаталось на ныне покрытом ковром полу? Но самое едкое — воспоминания о дне, когда мир потерял цвета. День рождения — ненавистный праздник, гордый отец, молчаливо перепуганная мать, ломящийся от деликатесов стол, аплодисменты других испорченных гордыней и фанатизмом людей, и он — мальчик, который не знал, на что без выбора себя обрёк.   
— Ты почему не спишь? — раздался за спиной тихий голос мамы, и Драко резко обернулся.  
— Письма писал.  
— В первом часу ночи? — Нарцисса была сонная и вряд ли понимала действительность в полной мере, но потом вздрогнула: — Письма?  
— Да.  
— Драко... нас же могут обнаружить.  
— Я всё предусмотрел: стёр распознавание почерка, подписался поддельным именем. Министерству даже в голову не придёт, что это я.  
— Тебе надо быть осторожнее, — Нарцисса открыла дверь шире, приглашая его войти.  
— Мне нужно хоть какое-то общение, — Драко сел в кресло рядом с комодом как раз туда, куда светила луна. — Мам?  
— М-м-м?   
— Я Пэнси написал, — Драко откинулся на спинку, задирая голову.  
— Наверное, как всегда коротко и лаконично?  
— Вовсе нет. Пергамент с двух сторон исцарапал. Блейзу чуть поменьше.  
— Это замечательно.  
— Только я заранее раздосадован.  
— Чем?  
— Что мои слова в итоге окажутся им не нужны. Как и письма эти.  
Нарцисса до боли закусила губу и обернулась.  
— Думаю, ответ придёт. Они твои друзья и должны понять.  
— Сказать по правде, — Драко резко поднял голову, — у меня никогда не было друзей. Винс и Грэг таскались за мной из-за того, что папаши были Пожирателями, Блейза и меня объединяла гордыня и чувство превосходства над другими только из-за того, что в жилах чистая кровь, а Пэнси... Она всегда из-за меня страдала и делала всё, чтобы угодить.  
— Ты мыслишь однобоко. Быть может, первые и были рядом лишь по указке, но Блейз и Пэнси точно тобой дорожили.  
— А вот у... Поттера всегда были друзья. С одной стороны — непутёвый и не совсем удачливый Уизли, с другой — Грейнджер. И никакие ссоры и молва, ни даже смерть не смогли помешать им быть и оставаться друзьями. У меня такого никогда не будет.  
— Ты поэтому все эти годы его ненавидел? Не потому, что так велел отец? — Нарцисса села на кровать, оказываясь напротив сына.  
— Зависть и желание получить то же самое — вот, чем это в действительности являлось. Я понял это уже на шестом курсе, когда чуть не убил Дамблдора, но было поздно признавать ошибки. Я спасал тебя.  
— Странный мальчик.  
— По-моему, просто псих.  
— У него ведь не было родителей, воспитывался у магглов, а так самоотверженно пришёл жертвовать собой во имя спасения других.  
Драко промолчал, переведя взгляд на стену. Ему не хотелось продолжать разговор о человеке, которого он привык ненавидеть, а виноватый взгляд Нарциссы делал эту ситуацию ещё хуже. Она часто говорила ему, что нужно было бежать, и он бы ни за что не попал под влияние Реддла. Но в словах этих не было никакого смысла, ведь сделанного не воротишь, а значит, ему суждено быть живым мертвецом.  
В комнате раздался тихий стук. Сова. Драко резко поднялся, открывая окно и запуская птицу, которая приземлилась на спинку кресла и уже вытянула лапку с письмом. Значит, не одному ему не спалось в эту ночь.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сова села на плечо, не желая улетать, и больно царапала кожу когтями.   
— Чей ответ?  
— Пэнси.  
— Вряд ли она ответила, чтобы угодить, — улыбнулась Нарцисса, — но совершенно точно страдала от того, что ты не писал.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Драко на секунду застыл у порога, а потом аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.  
— И тебе добрых снов, сынок.  
Он чуть не сорвал с петель дверь в свою комнату и быстро её закрыл, нетерпеливо разрывая красиво запечатанное письмо и доставая из конверта пергамент ещё длиннее его и также исписанный с двух сторон. Либо Пэнси пользовалась прытко пишущим пером, либо научилась быстро царапать буквы, либо была слишком рада получить от него вести. Впрочем, обстоятельства написания Драко совсем не волновали, куда важнее было то, что начиналось оно с обычных слов, но они заставили его впервые за долгое время по-настоящему счастливо улыбнуться. И пусть это была иллюзия, но сейчас он представил, что кому-то нужен. Просто так. Бескорыстно.

*** * *  
**

Джинни сидела возле зеркала и расчёсывала влажные волосы. Она размышляла о сегодняшней не совсем удачной и редкой до полётов тренировке. Оливер всё-таки занял их двухчасовыми объяснениями новой тактики, которая, к слову, была весьма проработанной. Со времён Хогвартса Вуд совершенно не изменился. Она до сих пор была благодарна ему за то, что сразу после учёбы по его совету её пригласили в команду как подающую надежду охотницу. И обязательно проявит себя в самом лучшем свете. Но не тяжёлый спортивный год волновал сейчас замершую Джинни, а Гарри, её скрытный и независимый Гарри, что с каждым днём выглядел всё более уставшим и слабеющим. Она знала, что это вовсе не следствие недосыпа и большого объёма работы, а нечто другое, о чём он ещё не делился ни с кем после войны. На похоронах всех погибших друзей Гарри стоял безмолвно и в одиночестве, и Джинни знала, что как бы она ни убеждала его, что в их смерти нет его вины, он всегда будет думать именно так. МакГонагалл назвала это «комплексом Поттера» и была бесконечно права, потому как неимоверную ношу боли и скорби Гарри нёс в одиночку, не принимая помощи даже близких людей, готовых всегда прийти в трудный час. Когда после войны она отправилась домой с выжившими членами семьи, Гарри аппарировал куда-то и не выходил на связь много дней. Гермиона и Рон били тревогу, разыскивая его повсюду, а Джинни не спала вообще. Тогда он пришёл поздно ночью, вымученный настолько, словно ему было пятьдесят, а не почти семнадцать.  
 _— Доброй ночи, миссис Уизли, — Гарри стоял на пороге их частично восстановленного дома и смотрел в пол._  
 _— Здравствуй, хороший мой! — она буквально втащила его внутрь, судорожно осматривая с ног до головы в поисках ран и увечий. — Где же ты пропадал? Мы тут извелись все!_  
 _— Простите, я... — он перевёл взгляд на стоящую позади матери Джинни, которая смотрела на него полными слёз глазами. — Мне надо было побыть одному._  
 _И если ранее она была настроена устроить ему жуткий скандал из-за того, что за неделю от переживания почти превратилась в тень, то в тот момент Джинни просто подошла к нему и крепко прижала к себе. Молли пошла на кухню накрывать поздний ужин, а они так и остались стоять у входной двери._  
 _— Где ты был? — тихо спросила Джинни, боясь разжать руки._  
 _— В Годриковой впадине, на площади Гриммо, навестил и восстановил могилу Дамблдора, был в Запретном лесу, на могиле Добби._  
 _— Зачем?_  
 _— Я хотел поговорить с ними. Но мне не стало легче. И не станет. Никогда._  
 _— Гарри..._  
 _— Нет, не проси меня говорить о случившемся, — он отодвинулся от неё и заглянул в глаза. — Я не хочу._  
 _— Хорошо, но ты больше не пропадай. Я чуть не умерла от ужаса, что потеряла ещё и тебя, — слёзы потекли по бледным от бессонных ночей щекам, и Гарри аккуратно коснулся их ладонями._  
 _— Прости меня. Я просто не мог смотреть вам всем в глаза. Фред... он... Прости._  
 _Джинни жестом заставила его замолчать и улыбнулась сквозь слёзы._  
 _— Пойдём кушать. Мама уже всё приготовила._  
 _— Я хочу тебя кое о чём спросить, прежде чем мы пойдём к твоей семье, — лицо Гарри было неимоверно серьёзным._  
 _— Что?_  
 _— Ты хочешь быть со мной?_  
 _— Этот вопрос вообще не имеет права на существование, потому что свой ответ я дала тебе давным-давно._  
 _Он чуть приподнял уголки губ._  
 _— А ты хотела бы жить вместе?_  
 _— Да, — не колеблясь, ответила она._  
 _Положив ладонь на тонкую талию, Гарри порывисто поцеловал её, словно не мог выразить благодарность за положительный ответ никакими другими способами._  
— Джинни? — Гарри стоял на пороге комнаты и смотрел на неё с долей озадаченности.  
— Прости, задумалась. Ты что-то говорил? — она уронила расчёску и наклонилась за ней.  
— Нет. У тебя такая улыбка счастливая.  
— Просто мне интересно, как Гермиона отреагирует на наш поздравительный громовещатель.  
— Как бы она нам ответный не прислала, — хохотнул Гарри, выключая ночник.  
Оказавшись под одеялом, Гарри блаженно простонал — ноги страшно гудели, впрочем, Джинни секундами позже отреагировала на мягкую постель таким же образом, и они тихо прыснули. Витающий над головой сон мягко проник в разум, отчего веки налились тяжестью и закрылись.

*** * *  
**

_Вокруг него царил бесконечный туман. Гарри встал и огляделся: быть может, он в какой-то огромной Выручай-комнате? Чем сильнее он приглядывался, тем больше видел. Высоко вверху поблёскивал на солнце большой стеклянный купол. Может быть, это дворец? Всё было тихо и спокойно, не считая стука и шебуршания где-то совсем рядом, в тумане... Гарри медленно обернулся, и окружающее пространство стало обретать форму у него на глазах: просторное помещение, светлое и чистое, зал, намного превосходящий хогвартский с прозрачным стеклянным куполом вместо крыши, но вокруг не было ничего. Совершенная пустота. И рядом не было никого, кроме... Отшатнувшись, Гарри увидел источник шума: на полу сжалось существо, похожее на маленького голого ребёнка, но с грубой, шершавой, как будто ободранной кожей; дрожа, оно лежало под стулом, куда его затолкали, как ненужную вещь, чтобы убрать с глаз долой, и тяжело дышало. Встав перед ним на колени, Гарри аккуратно взял его на руки, а потом истошно закричал, ведь прямо на него смотрели его собственные глаза — расширившиеся от боли и ужаса, они были налиты кровью._  
 _— Ты не можешь мне помочь. Ты умрёшь, — прохрипело скорчившееся существо, и зал разорвался на миллионы чёрных кусков._  
Гарри резко распахнул глаза и судорожно огляделся вокруг, но ничего, кроме залитой лунным светом комнаты и спящей Джинни, не увидел. Сердце колотилось так, словно он сделал пробежку вокруг Лондона, и дышать было крайне тяжело. Бесшумно, стараясь не разбудить Джинни, он встал с кровати и достал палочку из-под подушки. Гарри тихо вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.  
— _Люмос,_ — свет плавно разлился по коридору.  
Уютная квартира в районе Гринвича была идеальным местом для жизни. Не было никаких напоминаний о потерях, кроме колдографий на стене и в альбомах. Гарри мог не грызть самого себя, как делал это на площади Гриммо и в Годриковой впадине, здесь ему было хорошо хотя бы в том понимании, что все места, пронизанные воспоминаниями, были далеко. К тому же жизнь среди магглов была ему куда привычнее, да и сама Джинни, кажется, неплохо сдружилась с соседями.  
Повернув на кухню, он налил себе кофе и, взяв смешную кружку в виде мурчащего от тепла кота (подарок Гермионы на прошлое Рождество), пошёл дальше. Джинни до невозможности любила животных, да и часто заглядывающий к ним в гости Хагрид постоянно кого-то вместе с собой притаскивал, отчего одна из весьма просторных комнат в квартире была чем-то вроде зоопарка, который они с Джинни переделали в небольшой лес. Гарри любил здесь бывать. Приходил с книгами и оставался наедине с вскрикивающими, сопящими, бурчащими и изредка повизгивающими созданиями. Впрочем, сейчас он читать не собирался, а пришёл затем, чтобы написать письмо человеку, без которого он, скорее всего, давным-давно сгинул бы.  
Гермиона Грейнджер.  
Заключительные экзамены в Хогвартсе, её поступление в Академию и их с Роном служба при министерстве... с тех пор утекло много воды, но не было ни дня, чтобы Гарри не вспоминал о своей самой близкой подруге. Мог ли он предположить, что знакомство с девочкой-заучкой выльется в самую крепкую и нерушимую связь в его жизни? Вряд ли. Но он был благодарен тому роковому дню и нелепому бою с троллем за то, что сейчас у него есть надёжный человек. После войны их дружба превратилась в нерушимую скалу. Гермиона была для него сестрой, которой уже не суждено родиться, опорой и одной из самых смелых девушек, что он знал. Ему страшно захотелось ей написать. Поздравление было не в счёт, ведь последний раз им удалось увидеться на день рождения Джинни в августе, а Гарри сильно скучал. Сев на траву, он потянулся к тумбочке, замаскированной под пень, и открыл верхний ящик, доставая пергамент и перо. Когда он жил с Дурслями и переписка с Гермионой была единственной его отрадой в череде гадостей и мерзких лиц родственников, Гарри никогда не колебался с тем, что написать, а сейчас все слова будто вылетели из головы, никак не желая собираться воедино. Рядом с ним застрекотали сверчки, стайка разноцветных ночных птиц размером с половину ладони пролетела над головой, весело щебеча и прячась в густых ветках ивы. Ступню защекотало: проснувшийся кот ластился к босым ступням. Пуфик (а именно так принёсший его Рон и назвал) был склонным к полноте рыже-белым котом, которому среди всей этой непонятной живности жилось на удивление хорошо. Крепко сжав перо и расположив чернильницу так, чтобы не перевернулась, Гарри разложил пергамент у себя на коленях и стал писать первое, что приходило ему в голову.  
Совсем как в те далёкие, но не забытые года.

*** * *  
**

Гермиона всё ещё никак не могла перестать смеяться и пыталась отскоблить ярко-розовую вату со своего носа. Ровно в двенадцать часов к ней в окно совершенно наглым образом влетел маленький воробей, и она абсолютно не подозревала, чем её гостеприимство закончится: проворная птичка сначала прыгала, как заведенная, по всей комнате, попутно переворачивая мелкие предметы, а потом громко чихнула, отчего раздался крохотный взрыв, сопровождаемый весёлой песенкой разноцветных фей, что летали над головой и вместе с пожеланиями сыпали конфеты и сладкую вату. Кинув взгляд в зеркало, она снова рассмеялась в голос, потому что по всему её лицу красовались отпечатки маленьких губ фиолетового, красного, синего и жёлтого цветов. Такого оригинального поздравления у неё точно никогда не было, так что она уже жаждала расспросить Джинни об использованном заклинании. Несмотря на то, что этот воробушек её разбудил, сонливости Гермиона совершенно не чувствовала, а всё потому, что сразу после учёбы она уснула прямо за книгой, удобно устроившись на кровати. Ощущая себя выспавшейся, Гермиона заварила себе бергамотовый чай и села читать у окна. Отдав предпочтение магическому свету, а не обычной лампочке, она то и дело смотрела в потолок, запоминая недавно прочитанные законы. Со своей учёбой Гермиона и забыла, что сегодня ей исполняется двадцать лет.  
— Спарки! — воскликнула она, когда на подоконник приземлился филин. Большие дымчатые крылья замерли на секунду, а потом птица протянула Гермионе лапку с привязанным к ней письмом.   
На секунду она даже засомневалась открывать его или нет, ведь Гарри мог с лёгкостью послать ещё одну шуточку, зная, что Гермиона совсем на него не обидится, но вместо взрывов и сладостей она вытащила обычное письмо с привычно корявым почерком.  
 _«Привет, дорогая Гермиона!_  
 _Я не знаю, ждать ли мне от тебя мести за громовещатель, но помни, что Джинни всегда отомстит за меня летучемышиным сглазом. И ещё: идея с феями — её, на мне только воробей, которого мне было весьма страшно отправлять._  
 _Сейчас я сижу в нашем комнатном лесу и пишу это письмо. Под ногами ворочается кот, и мне страшно щекотно, хотя кому я рассказываю, ты всегда давила на эту мою слабость»._  
Гермиона улыбнулась, вспоминая, как бегал от неё Гарри по Норе, только бы снова не получить заклятье адской щекотки.  
 _«Чего ж я, собственно-то, пишу? Ты не присылала мне сову с приглашением на праздник, поэтому я подумал, что можно отпраздновать его вне дома. Мы давно не виделись, и если вечно невыспавшуюся физиономию Рона я лицезрю почти каждый день на работе, то твоё милое личико я уже даже начал забывать»._  
Она закатила глаза и тихонько хохотнула. Знай Гарри, что именинница попросту забыла о своём празднике, то, быть может, и не беспокоился о неотпразднованном дне рождения, но забота была крайне приятна.  
 _«Шучу, конечно, но в каждой шутке есть доля правды. Ха-ха. Мой филин сейчас ждёт ответа, поэтому даже не спрашиваю, а утверждаю, чтобы завтра в семь часов вечера Вы, мисс Грейнджер, явились в Дырявый котёл по случаю празднования дня рождения. Никакие отговорки не принимаются, свои книги по учёбе не брать, НИКАКОГО ЗАКЛЯТЬЯ РАСШИРЕНИЯ НА КОШЕЛЁК, ГЕРМИОНА, Я АВРОР И БЫСТРО ЕГО ЗАСЕКУ. Так что у тебя нет выбора, кроме как дать свой положительный ответ._  
 _С любовью,_  
 _твой непутёвый друг Гарри Поттер»._  
— Твой хозяин — шантажист.  
Быстро написав всего пару строк о том, что завтра вечером она ждёт их с Джинни у себя, Гермиона также добавила, что вполне не против прогуляться по Лондону часов в десять утра и возражений касательно раннего времени ни в коем случае не принимает. Отправив письмо, она ещё долго всматривалась в удивительно звёздное ночное небо, но любование небесной картиной прервалось в тот самый момент, когда в камине раздался чих и из него вышел крайне уставший Рон.  
— Ну и денё-ё-ё-ёк... — протянул он и бухнулся в рядом стоящее кресло.  
— Если ты собрался спать, то знай, я тебе не дам сразу это сделать, — строго произнесла Гермиона. — Сейчас ты идёшь мыться, а после съедаешь свой поздний ужин и в кровать.  
— Ты никогда не изменишься, Гермиона, — Рон поцеловал её в щёку и завернул в ванную комнату.

Накрыв на стол и наложив на ужин заклятье долговременного подогрева, она вернулась к чтению. Настроение почему-то испортилось. Быть может, от того, что её не поздравил Рон? А может, вот сейчас он выйдет из душа и набросится на неё с поздравлениями? Или прилетит громовещатель от него? Или она проспала его поздравление, а он обиделся и ушёл куда-нибудь? А может?.. Свой мысленный и откровенно девчачий поток предположений Гермиона резко оборвала, продолжая ждать и не подавать никакого на это намёка, но ни через десять минут, когда Рон уже с чавканьем уплетал запечённое мясо, ни через полчаса, когда бездумно щёлкал по каналам маггловского телевизора, ни через час, когда позвал её спать, а она — окончательно обиженная — предпочла конспектирование истории магглов, поздравлений от, казалось бы, любимого человека Гермиона так и не дождалась. Она понимала, что сейчас у Рона слишком много работы, особенно с открытием нового отдела, где он практически жил. Ситуация в обществе накалялась с каждой минутой, и любая мелочь могла либо усугубить имеющееся, либо разрешить, ведь совершенно не хотелось разжигания гражданской войны, только Гермиона вела умственно-сердечную борьбу, находя тысячу оправданий его поступкам и нынешней ситуации, и все они жалобно поскуливали в своей нелогичности и отсутствии подкреплённых аргументов. Взглянув на письмо Гарри, Гермионе отчаянно захотелось в эту же секунду оказаться с ним рядом в комнатном лесу и просто послушать его голос, чтобы он рассказывал какие-нибудь глупости, а они вместе над этим смеялись, но ворваться в дом пусть и к лучшему другу было решением абсолютно иррациональным, оттого, тяжело вздохнув, Гермиона открыла балкон и попыталась воссоздать маленький лес на нём. Спустя час у неё получилось, хотя оказался далёким от идеала, но зато были сверчки, которые даже стрекотали. Притянув магией своего лепрекона и выставив время на девять утра, Гермиона поставила его на искусственно созданный пенёк, притащила одеяло с подушкой из комнаты для гостей и легла прямо на траву. Спать рядом с Роном ей сейчас совершенно не хотелось.


	4. «Ветер в клетке»

| John Williams — A window to the past |

Гарри отчего-то волновался. Он оглядывался по сторонам и приветливо улыбался посетителям паба, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь и радость предвкушения. Аппарировав в «Дырявый котёл» на двадцать минут раньше, он с долей тепла и ностальгии сидел за столом, ожидая свой заказ. Зная о пунктуальности подруги, он решил не испытывать её терпения, тем более в день рождения, поэтому заранее заказал чай с коричными пирожными со взбитыми сливками. На столе лежал приготовленный букет полевых цветов. Для того, чтобы выбрать самые красивые, ему пришлось не просто встать рано утром, но и разбудить Невилла для консультации по ботанике. Друг был смешной и взъерошенный, а услышав про день рождения Гермионы, притащил около трёх томов о растениях как волшебных, так и не обладающих магическими свойствами, рассказывая о каждом в отдельности. Бедному Гарри пришлось выслушивать об их пользе, местах распространения и способах опыления, и если бы не вовремя зазвеневшие часы, то он бы безбожно опоздал не то, что за цветами, а то и вовсе на саму встречу.

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, — поздоровался подошедший к нему Том, и Гарри поднялся с места, пожав ему руку.

Несмотря на свою внешнюю непривлекательность, владелец самого популярного в Лондоне колдовского паба был удивительно приятным человеком. Как-то раз Гермиона давала Гарри книгу об одном горбуне с обезображенным лицом, который до невозможности любил мир и, являясь глухим, талантливо звонил в колокола. Конечно, Тому он ни в коем случае не желал такой же трагической судьбы, но сходство в их отношении к миру было весьма очевидным.

— Доброе утро, Том. Ну, как у вас тут дела?

— Вполне себе хорошо. Клиенты стали возвращаться, а с полноценным возобновлением работы Косого переулка я перевыполнил план месяца в два раза! — радостно воскликнул тот, чуть не разлив только что принесённый чай.

— Это здорово, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— У вас тут встреча? — хитрым взглядом Том посмотрел сначала на букет, а потом на самого собеседника.

— Да, с моей замечательной подругой Гермионой, — и перевёл взгляд за его спину, где в дверях стояла та самая замечательная подруга и широко ему улыбалась. На ней было забавное платье в клубничку с поясом на талии в виде ленты, обычно непослушные волосы сейчас были завиты в красивые локоны. Гарри поднялся и, взяв букет в руки, протянул его подруге, которая посмотрела на него с таким невыразимым счастьем, будто ей подарили целый мир и небо в придачу. — С днём рождения, Гермиона! — он крепко обнял её, вдыхая запах малины и прикрывая глаза. Девушка-диссонанс, не иначе.

— Спасибо, Гарри! Как же мне давно цветов не дарили!

— С днём рождения, мисс Грейнджер! — Том в подарок от себя принёс чуть кривоватый торт.

— Спасибо вам, Том!

Гермиона, казалось, сияла, и Гарри был готов отдаться дементорам в руки, если кто-то скажет, что Рон поздравил её точно так же. Он был уверен, что тот либо сделал это весьма коряво, как происходило из года в год, либо, что ещё хуже, мог вообще забыть. Судя по оттенку грусти в карих глазах, второй вариант вполне имел место быть.

— Ну, рассказывай. Кто поздравил, что подарили? — Гарри поправил чуть сползшие на нос очки.

— Мама с папой подарили мне красивый волшебный шкаф.

— Шкаф?

— Ага. Я понятия не имею, где они его такой нашли, но я хочу в нём жить, — Гермиона хохотнула, отпивая чай.

— Э-э-э... а что в нём такого?

— Книги сами выставляются по алфавиту, тематике и размеру. Если случайно повредилась обложка, можно её починить и вернуть первозданный вид. Он удивительно удобный, а ещё там выдвигается небольшой удобный диванчик, который совсем не занимает места даже в маленькой комнате, представляешь?

Гарри смотрел на воодушевлённую подругу и с удовольствием слушал о её расчудесном подарке. Он даже боялся представить примерное количество томов в её личной библиотеке.

— Ой, прости, тебе, наверное, совсем не интересно слушать мою занудную историю об обычном книжном шкафе, — Гермиона потупила взгляд и слегка покраснела.

— Нет, что ты! Ты так захватывающе рассказываешь о расстановке книг по алфавиту, что аж дыхание замирает!

Они звонко рассмеялись.

— От Полумны пришёл свежий выпуск «Придиры», где на обложку разместили мою фотографию, — она закрыла лицо ладонями от стыда.

— Ты стесняешься, что ли? — Гарри был удивлён. — Не раз же твоё лицо мелькало в «Пророке» и недавно выпущенной книге, а тут журнал с малым количеством читателей.

— Ну не скажи. Между прочим, мистер Лавгуд запустил весьма удачную рекламную кампанию, и теперь они работают вместе с профессором Трелони, — судя по её кривой улыбке, она оставалась при своём мнении касательно прорицаний. — Так что моё лицо увидел не десяток, ни даже сотня волшебников, а гораздо больше.

— Тем лучше, — успокоил её Гарри. — Не всё же прятаться за учебниками, особенно такому красивому и любящему сладости носу.

— Гарри!

Он старательно сдерживал смех, запихнув в рот кусок пирожного больше, чем следовало, и был похож на забавного хомяка в круглых очках.

— Ещё мне прислали подарок Джордж и Анджелина, но я боюсь его открывать.

— Почему?

— Там ведь наверняка какая-нибудь пакостная штучка из их магазина, поэтому я решила, что если уж страдать от неё, то всем гостям.

— Хитрая ты, Гермиона!

— Не только же им надо мной потешаться, — она улыбнулась и откусила пирожное, отчего воздушный крем остался на кончике её носа. — Нет, ну безобразие какое-то! Сначала вата, теперь крем. Кажется, к концу дня я вся буду из сахара.

— Давай ещё клубничку наколдуем, чтобы подходило под платье?

— Шути-шути, я намерена отомстить вам с Джинни за свою разбитую чернильницу.

— Ну вот, я так и знал, — произнёс Гарри, притворно сокрушившись. — Это же теперь кучу заклинаний на дом надо накладывать, чтобы не пострадать.

— Легче купить мне новую чернильницу, — Гермиона хохотнула, потрепав друга по привычно торчащим во все стороны волосам.

Просидев до половины двенадцатого и выпив, по меньшей мере, пять кружек чая, заев его пирожными и тортом, из Дырявого котла они едва ли не выкатились. Далее следовала прогулка по Лондону, тем более что на смену долгим дождливым неделям пришло солнечное небо, в котором кружили стаи птиц. Гермиона с удовольствием рассказывала об учёбе, о том, какой умный у них декан, и как сильно она им восхищается. Не знай Гарри профессора Ханрахана лично, то мог бы подумать, что подруга влюбилась в него так же, как когда-то в Локонса.

Весело взмахивая маленькой сумочкой, она изредка поднимала глаза к небу, а иногда останавливалась посреди улицы, указывая на облака причудливой формы, чем сильно напоминала Полумну. Сегодня Гермиона была такой же, как в свои пятнадцать лет, разве что без школьной формы и гольфов, которые носила вплоть до конца шестого курса.

Во всём-то она подавала пример другим.

За долгими разговорами они и не заметили, как оказались у Гайд-парка. Людей было не очень много, хотя выходной предполагал семейные прогулки, резвящуюся ребятню и не поспевающих за ними матерей вкупе с задумчиво читающими газету отцами, занявшими своё место на лавочке. Гарри и Гермиона прошли вглубь огромного парка и, дойдя до фонтана, расположились в тени прямо напротив него.

— А вот если бы я применила заклятье расширения, то у нас был бы плед, — заворчала Гермиона с улыбкой, садясь на траву так, чтобы не помять платье и не оказаться в неловкой позе.

— Да ладно, зато можно представить, что мы в лесу.

— Только не в Запретном.

— А чего так?

— Там ведь пауки, а Рон их боится.

— Но ведь с нами нет Рона, — улыбнулся ей Гарри, ожидая ответной улыбки, только Гермиона погрустнела и стала рассматривать раскрытые ладони.

— Ты прав.

Повисла неловкая и весьма виноватая со стороны Гарри тишина. Он ведь давал себе обещание не упоминать его, но самолично взял и разрушил то, что создал в пабе. Они хоть и не разговаривали об их с Роном отношениях, но, будучи её лучшим другом, Гарри замечал, что всё как-то не так. Если его чувства к Джинни с каждым днём становились крепче, то о наличии подобного в отношениях Рона и Гермионы он очень сомневался. И дело было даже не в том, что они слишком разные, просто Рон не выказывал своей девушке должного внимания. За такое поведение Гарри страшно хотелось настучать ему по голове без всякой магии, но раз никто из двоих не делился с ним внутриотношенческими проблемами, значит, они не хотели впутывать в это третьих людей, и он понимал друзей, хотя и смотрел сейчас на Гермиону с долей жалости и желания крепко обнять, заверив в том, что всё обязательно наладится.

— Хочешь мороженого?

— Давай, — Гермиона перевела на него взгляд, снова улыбаясь.

— Как всегда черничное?

— Не считай я тебя своим лучшим другом, и если бы ты не был с Джинни, из Гайд-парка мы бы пошли прямиком в мэрию брак заключать, — она откинулась спиной на прохладную траву, прикрывая глаза.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри убедился, что на них не смотрят, и незаметно прошептал заклинание, наколдовав тёплый плед с рисунком снитчей и мётел.

— Ляг сюда — простудишься.

Гермиона приоткрыла один глаз, хитро оглядывая друга и созданный им плед, а потом покачала головой.

— Работник министерства, а такие вольности в присутствии магглов.

— Они и сами в курсе волшебства, только усиленно делают вид, что не понимают происходящего, — проследив за тем, чтобы подруга разместилась хорошо и удобно, Гарри пошёл за мороженым.

 

* * *  
Гермиона смотрела на пробивающееся сквозь ветки солнце. Интересный сегодня был день. С самого утра завал подарками и поздравлениями зачастую даже от тех людей, которых она и не знала, приятности от лучшего друга и спокойная прогулка по самому красивому парку Лондона — мечта, а не день рождения, но Гарри подметил весьма верно — не было Рона. На какой-то момент она даже забыла о том, что поздравлений от собственного парня так и не получила. Обидно было до закусанной губы, но она держала лицо перед Гарри, ведь он так старался отвлечь её от грусти! Поэтому она и решила выключить ту Гермиону, что переживала и слишком много думала, оставив жизнерадостную и любящую черничное мороженое, которое уже медленно подходило к ней вместе с улыбающимся Гарри.

— Не скучала?

— Не-а, листики вон рассматриваю. Занятные такие листики, скажу тебе я, — приняв рожок, она попробовала кусочек и довольно мурлыкнула.

— Невилла на тебя не хватает, — Гарри лёг рядом также на живот, и они оба стали болтать ногами в воздухе.

— У тебя какое?

— Банановое.

— М-м-м.

— Хочешь попробовать?

— Ага.

Но не успела Гермиона откусить, как на её носу появилось холодное бледно-жёлтое сладкое пятно.

— Гарри!

Он завалился на бок и смеялся от души, глядя на разозлённую подругу, которая что-то бурчала, ища в своей сумочке платок и зеркало. Откуда-то неподалёку раздался странный шум, словно что-то падало, а потом короткий женский вскрик. Совершенно не задумываясь, Гарри и Гермиона ринулись на источник, пробегая под деревьями и прося прощения у незнакомцев за беспокойство. Шум прекратился, но друзья не переставали бежать, а когда достигли конечного пункта, то не поверили своим глазам: группа волшебников нависла над изувеченной молодой парой и шарила у них по карманам в поисках ценного.

— _Остолбеней!_ — тут же крикнул Гарри, и один из мужчин отлетел к ближайшему дереву.

— _Петрификус тоталус!_ — крикнули в ответ, но он легко поставил блок.

Началась борьба. Заклинания летели одно за другим, и Гермиона только надеялась, что их потасовку за густыми деревьями никто не видит. Раздался громкий хлопок, и к ним присоединился отряд маггло-магического урегулирования в лице Рона, Артура и Симуса. Остановив преступников, Артур пошёл прочёсывать территорию, но на их счастье никто из магглов ничего не заметил, поэтому сейчас они были только рады, что парк был настолько огромным и не забитым людьми.

— Этих отправить в министерство, а магглами я займусь сам, — отдал распоряжение Артур, кивая на Рона и Симуса. — Гермиона, Гарри, спасибо за помощь.

— А вы что здесь делаете? — Рон был немало удивлён, оглядывая всполошённых друзей с ног до головы.

— Гуляли, пока не обнаружили вот этих, — Гарри кивнул на обездвиженных волшебников.

— Вот оно как... Вдвоём? — лицо его помрачнело.

— Да, Рональд, вдвоём. Сегодня у всех нормальных людей выходной и отличная погода для дружеской, — Гермиона сделал акцент на предпоследнем слове, — прогулки.

— Рон, помоги мне! — крикнул Симус.

— Да-да, иду!

Он подхватил одного из преступников и, спустя секунду, его уже не было.

— Гермиона, — начал Гарри, но был остановлен жестом.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду домой. Ещё надо приготовить всё к празднику. Народу много придёт.

— Тебе помочь? Отправим сову Джинни. Втроём мы гораздо быстрее управимся, м? — Гарри взял её за руку, заглядывая в глаза.

— Хорошо, — быстро согласилась она, — но на кухню ни ногой!

— Будет сделано!

Глядя в блестящие на солнце зелёные глаза, Гермиона не переставала думать о том, как сильно ей повезло иметь такого замечательного друга.

 

* * *  
Обед проходил в гробовом молчании. Длинный стол был сервирован на двоих членов семьи Малфой и заставлен разными блюдами. Драко сидел во главе, отрезая маленький кусочек запечённой телятины, а Нарцисса ела овощной салат явно без аппетита. Когда-то на этом самом месте сидело чудовище и пожиратели, когда-то здесь витал почти осязаемый страх и смерть, сейчас же в столовой царила звенящая тишина, изредка разбавляемая звуками стучащих приборов, подливаемой эльфами воды или вина. Со звоном положив нож на стол, Драко приказал:

— Уилли, включи радио.

— Да, хозяин.

Домовик щёлкнул пальцами, и старенькое, давно никем не включаемое устройство сначала затрещало, а потом из него пошёл звук.

_— К другим новостям: сегодня в двенадцать часов в районе Вестминстер четырьмя волшебниками было совершено нападение на магглов. Злоумышленников задержали на месте преступления. Ведётся расследование, так как виновные утверждают, что ничего не помнят._

— Что-то слишком часто происходят стычки двух обществ, — прокомментировала Нарцисса.

_— Министр магии Кингсли Бруствер подписал новый указ о формировании отдела по контролю и урегулированию маггло-магических отношений. Начальником отдела назначен Артур Уизли._

Удивлённо подняв брови, Драко криво усмехнулся.

_— И последнее объявление: все бывшие и настоящие пожиратели смерти, их приспешники и сообщники, явитесь в министерство магии добровольно, не усложняйте свою жизнь и не увеличивайте срок пребывания в Азкабане до бесконечного. На этом всё. С вами была Падма Патил. До следующего выпуска новостей!_

Обеденный зал наполнился звоном посуды. Драко взмахнул рукой, и все стоящие фужеры и тарелки взлетели в воздух от ментальной магии, а после разом полетели вниз, разбиваясь почти синхронно. Нарцисса вздрогнула, и в следующую секунду услышала удаляющиеся шаги сына.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Драко с силой захлопнул дверь и сел прямо на пол, хватаясь за голову.

Как же ему надоело скрываться. Как ему надоело проводить свои дни по бесконечной спирали с одним и тем же сюжетом. Как ему вообще надоело жить.

Он раскачивался на месте, будто в припадке, и тихо выл. Стены, казалось, с каждой секундой сдвигались подобно каменной клетке, из которой никогда не вылететь. И если для кого-то воздух был средством существования, то для Драко Малфоя он был горьким, как яд. Он мечтал выдрать из себя душу и не чувствовать вообще ничего. Превратиться в растение с ногами и руками, изредка разговаривающее с самим собой или теми, кому остался нужен. Там, за пределами высокого забора с витиеватым узором, была целая вселенная из звуков, лиц и голосов, а что делал он? Жалел. Себя, свою судьбу, время или всё это разом — Драко не знал, но совершенно точно корил себя за то, что когда-то давно слушал и впитывал каждое слово отца, который вырастил его глухим до чужих проблем и эмоций, слепым к людскому горю и естественности, немым, когда слова могли практически воскресить.

Кинув взгляд на рядом стоящий комод, он увидел письмо от Пэнси и зачем-то потянулся к нему; пергамент с шорохом скатился вниз от прикосновения пальцев. Аккуратно, почти бережно взяв его, Драко снова стал перечитывать написанное, словно каждая буква и запятая имели способность заживлять внутренние ожоги и порезы.

_«Привет, Пупеус!_

_Как же я счастлива получить твоё письмо! Сначала даже глазам не поверила, когда увидела знакомый почерк. Ты, кстати, виноват в том, что у меня болит коленка, так как от моих манёвров и спешки к сове я крепко шарахнулась ею о ножку кресла»._

Драко грустно улыбнулся, ярко представляя себе взъерошенную и сонную Пэнси, несущуюся к окну. И имя... Какое же дурацкое имя он себе придумал.

_«Но не буду жаловаться, ибо не пристало бывшей студентке самого лучшего факультета в мире разводить сопли и горевать о жестокой судьбе части своего бренного тела._

_Я сегодня страшно устала после учёбы. Ах, да! Я же не сказала. Уже второй год я учусь в Академии имени Дамблдора (её открыли сразу же, как война закончилась, если ты вдруг не в курсе) на — тадам! — эксперта по маггло-магическим отношениям. Странновато звучит профессия, да? Особенно для бывшей студентки великого факультета Слизерин»._

Он хохотнул в голос от иронии подруги. Несмотря на то что в Хогвартсе она была ещё той язвой, не упускающей возможность поглумиться над остальными, особенно над магглорождёнными, рядом с Драко девушка всегда была другой: заботливой, иногда сверх меры, но как бы он ни воротил от этого нос, было приятно, что кто-то спрашивал о его самочувствии, заставлял завтракать. Пэнси шла к нему с вопросами об учёбе, помогала сама. Она была рядом всегда. 

_«Угадай, кто учится на параллельном курсе? Грейнджер. У неё программа экстерна, так что обучение заканчивает гораздо раньше. Всегда поражалась этой заучке. И где она только время берёт? Я слышала, что они с Уизли живут вместе. Не повезло ей. Это же большой ребёнок, за которым вечно следить надо. Они явно не пара. Она, кстати, стала совершенно другой. Не скажу, что я питаю к ней бесконечную симпатию, но уважение есть точно. Как и к Поттеру. Ему ведь орден Мерлина первой степени вручили. Чёрт... написала, не подумав, а если начну переписывать, уйдёт куча времени, у меня и так рука болит от скорости. Прости, что упомянула его, мне дико не хочется, чтобы ты грустил. Впрочем, мне всегда хотелось для тебя самого лучшего._

_Какие у меня новости? Даже и не знаю... У меня появился братик прошлым летом. Дариус. Наверное, из-за того, что мама перенервничала, он родился слабеньким, но находится под постоянным присмотром лекарей. У него глаза очень на твои похожи, хотя у всего нашего семейства карие. Врачеватели говорят, что это следствие недуга, но в будущем глазки вряд ли потемнеют. Я люблю с ним возиться. На него смотришь, и как-то добрее хочется быть. Никакого зла он ещё не познал и не в курсе, как ему повезло родиться в мирное время. В тот день, когда я увидела его впервые, поняла, что нужно менять свою жизнь, перестать злиться и задирать других, ведь, по сути, они ни в чём не виноваты. Оглядываясь назад, я даже не стыжусь, что была такой мерзкой в Хогвартсе. Хотя... всё равно было весело. Дариус в свои неполные полтора года ещё не ходит, но от его прикосновений часто оживают игрушки. Вчера вот, например, мама в ванную запустила резиновых уточек, отвернулась на пару секунд, а в воде маленькие утята крякают»._

Ему определённо нравилось читать письмо подруги. Оно удивительным образом смешивало в себе старую Пэнси со всеми её занозами и колкостями в отношении других, и новую, которую Драко только предстояло узнать, и которая уже была для него родной.

_«Ни с кем со школы я не общаюсь. Не знаю, как так вышло, если честно. Прошлым летом мы виделись с Блейзом, но потом он уехал, и никаких вестей от него не было»._

Драко лёг на пол, вытягивая ноги, и едва не сшиб носком туфель стоящую вазу. Фыркнув, он и вовсе избавился от обуви, оставаясь в носках.

_«Временами мне очень одиноко, потому что банально не с кем сходить на прогулку или обсудить парней. Да-да, можешь подкалывать меня сколько угодно, но я такая же влюбчивая, а всё потому, что некоторые нерадивые мальчишки не замечали меня — распрекрасную слизеринку. Хах, да я прямо шутку за шуткой выдаю, даже непривычно»._

Знал ли он о чувствах лучшей подруги? Да. Только ответить взаимностью не мог. Когда-то давно мама говорила ему, что выбравшая его палочка изрядно над ним поиздевалась, ведь по преданиям боярышник — знак неудачи в делах сердечных, что и доказывало его тотальное душевное одиночество из года в год. Безусловно, отбоя от девчонок у Драко Малфоя не было никогда. Он с ухмылкой вспомнил четвёртый год, когда две старшекурсницы подрались из-за того, что он никак не мог определиться, с кем пойдёт на Святочный бал.

_«А ты? Что у тебя сейчас на сердце? Если хочешь, я буду писать тебе каждый день. Если хочешь, я могу приехать в гости, или ты выберешься на прогулку со мной. Сидеть целыми днями в четырёх стенах — это же пытка. Ты словно в клетке. Не подумай, что я тебя жалею, вовсе нет, просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всегда на твоей стороне и всегда буду._

_Что ж, пора заканчивать свою писанину, а то за второй свиток моя сова спасибо не скажет. Хочу предупредить: пока ты не дашь ей что-нибудь съестное, она не улетит. Не знаю, кто этому её научил, но так получилось._

_Ещё раз спасибо за письмо._

_С нетерпением жду твоего ответа._

_Твоя, надеюсь, подруга Пэнси»._

Это «надеюсь» сильно резануло сердце. Она боялась сказать лишнее и была до последнего неуверенной в том, нужна ли ему вообще. Сколько он помнил её в школе, каждое слово и действие Пэнси тщательно взвешивала, боясь гнева Драко. А он вертел ею, как хотел, в большинстве случаев не считаясь с её чувствами. И в эту минуту он задумался: а не сделал ли ошибки, так и не дав шанса быть рядом? Закрыв глаза, Драко представил себя, целующего Пэнси, и скривился. Он видел в ней скорее сестру, чем спутницу, и не мог поделать с этим ровным счётом ничего.

— Хозяин? — на пороге возник эльф с бинтами в маленьких ладошках.

— Что такое? — Драко поднял голову, взглянув на домовика.

— Хозяину плохо? Почему он лежит на полу?

— Всё в порядке. Просто пол показался мне весьма удобным для отдыха.

— Хозяин странный.

Малфой сел по-турецки, положив письмо рядом с собой.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Хозяйка послала Филли помочь вам. Она думает, что вы поранились.

— Видишь? — Драко вытянул ладони вперёд, демонстрируя невредимые пальцы и тыльную сторону. — Ничего нет.

Эльф смотрел на него затравленно, будто этими самыми ладонями он сейчас изобьёт его. Впрочем, однажды отец запинал его чуть ли не до смерти, и Драко долго не видел самого маленького из их домовиков, у которого были неестественно огромные даже для эльфа бирюзовые глаза. Ещё в Хогвартсе он слышал, что Грейнджер основала что-то вроде организации по защите прав эльфов. Г.А.В.Н.Э. — дурацкое название для такой же дурацкой цели. Получилось ли у неё освободить хоть кого-то, Драко не знал, но, видя испуганное существо напротив и ловя его взгляд, он понял, наконец, почему она так отчаянно боролась за них: будучи существами крайне безобидными, они так же, как и волшебники, обладали магическими способностями и могли колдовать даже без палочек; конечно, до великих магов им было, скорее всего, далеко, но почему их тотально и бесповоротно лишили собственной воли, Драко так понять и не смог. Ведь и он сам, и его отец относились к ним крайне пренебрежительно, хотя ни один домовик в их доме не заслужил подобного отношения, и даже сейчас, стоя перепуганный и в наволочке, Филли продолжал ждать указаний, молча вынося взгляд хозяина, что лёгкостью совсем не отличался, а сам хозяин принимал, казалось, одно из важнейших и правильных решений за многие годы.

— Вернись к моей матери и скажи ей, чтобы она собрала всю старую детскую одежду и передала мне. А потом скажи эльфам, чтобы они явились в мою комнату.

— Да, хозяин.

Домовик исчез, а Драко всё же переместился в кресло, сворачивая письмо. «Нужно менять свою жизнь, перестать злиться и задирать других, ведь, по сути, они ни в чём не виноваты», — и как Пэнси была права.

— Мы здесь, хозяин, — тихо произнёс Филли, протягивая Драко небольшой мешок.

Вытащив три пары своих штанишек, маленькие свитеры, комбинезоны и ботинки, Драко на глаз примерил их эльфам, но вещи оказались слишком большими.

— _Редуцио_ , — проговорил он заклинание, и одежда стала на размер меньше. — Подойдите ко мне, — эльфы смотрели на него широко распахнутыми глазами, отчего ему даже стало слегка не по себе, но он стоически выдержал визуальную пытку. — Это вам.

— Хозяин? — с удивлением произнесли домовики одновременно, неверяще глядя на Малфоя.

— Вы свободны.

— Но... как же... — пролепетал Элпи, и на его глазах выступили слёзы.

— Отныне вы можете решать сами, как жить, — твёрдо произнёс Драко.

— Мы служили вашей семье столько лет... — тихо сказал Уилли. — И в последнее время хозяева были добры к нам и даже не заставляли наказывать себя. Мы...

Драко был нескончаемо удивлён, что домовики не хотят уходить, ведь на их месте он бы давным-давно сбежал из этого кошмара под названием «семья чистокровных волшебников», эти же, напротив, плакали и далеко не от счастья.

— То есть вы хотите остаться?

— Так же нельзя, — ответил Элпи, вытирая длинный нос.

— Кто сказал? — на своё собственное удивление Малфой даже чуть улыбнулся, отчего эльфы распахнули глаза ещё шире.

— Мы можем остаться?

— Я вас не выгоняю, я даю вам свободу. Но если вы желаете и дальше работать на нашу семью, то я назначу вам месячное жалование в, скажем, двадцать галлеонов и пять сиклей, а взамен вы предоставите мне график работы.

Домовики выхватили одежду из рук Драко и радостно запрыгали на месте, а он смотрел на них и не верил в то, что сейчас сделал. Как это называют? «Творить добро»? Очень странная фраза для человека, который всю сознательную жизнь только и делал пакости.

— Какие будут приказы, сэр?

— Для начала оденьтесь и уничтожьте свои наволочки, а потом уже и решим.

В комнате раздался тройной хлопок, а после воцарилась почти оглушающая тишина. Подойдя к окну, Драко силой дёрнул ручки на себя, и оно распахнулось, впуская в комнату не по-осеннему тёплый ветер. И даже несмотря на то, что видеть краски и запоминать их яркость ему было не дано, Драко всё-таки мог подставлять лицо под солнечные лучи и наслаждаться этим моментом. Наслаждаться тем, что живой.

Пусть и в клетке.

 

* * *  
Гермиона сидела за пианино, медленно наигрывая один из этюдов Шопена. Рядом с ней лежала большая колдография с изображением гостей, среди которых были все знакомые лица: Джордж пытался водрузить Хагриду смешной колпак с ослиными ушами, но из-за роста не дотягивался даже до его живота, хотя попыток не оставлял; рядом с ним смеялась Анджелина, обнимая Полумну, которая как всегда витала где-то в своём мире, попутно сжимая ладонь Невилла; Гермиона стояла в центре, положив голову Гарри на плечо с правой стороны, а Джинни с левой, и девушки синхронно вздыхали, а потом улыбались; Оливер же появлялся только в конце, когда успевал только подбежать ко всем и лучезарно улыбнуться. Все они были жутко довольными и счастливыми от того, что праздник удался на славу, только на этом снимке не было места человеку, без всякого зазрения совести забывшему о дне рождении любимой девушки.

В коридоре раздался тихий скрип, обозначающий только одно — вернулся Рон. Он явно старался шагать бесшумно, только выходило плохо. Пальцы Гермионы сорвали ноты, когда Рон вошёл в гостиную и досадно вздохнул. Гермиона, быть может, и хотела бы обрушить на него шквал самых жестоких заклинаний или оглушить криком, но когда его ладони легли на плечи, не последовало ничего. Холодное, безмолвное, бесконечное равнодушие без намёка на истерики и скандал. Равнодушие для Рональда Уизли было самым большим наказанием, на что Гермиона сейчас и давила.

— Гермиона, прости меня. Я самый мерзкий и ужасный человек на свете, — прошептал он, пытаясь хоть как-то разбить атмосферу горечи и обиды, но слова его рикошетили, точно ударяясь о стену. — С днём рождения.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и в его руке появилась крохотная шкатулка с плавно двигающимися под музыку балеринами, вокруг которых парили перья и лепестки ромашек. По-прежнему даже не удостоив его взглядом, Гермиона посмотрела на подарок и громко усмехнулась, настолько громко, что Рон от этого звука вздрогнул, словно услышал появление трещины в собственном сердце.

Гермиона вспоминала, как Гарри чуть не сжёг кухню, спутав заклинания, и как они потом с Джинни восстанавливали ему спалённые ресницы и брови; как они всей компанией гостей открыли коробку с подарком Анджелины и Джорджа, гоняя по всей квартире парочку пикси, рассыпающих конфетти и рисующих каракули на обоях; как Оливер еле отговорил её прокатиться на новенькой «Молнии» по окрестностям, хотя Джорджу эта идея очень понравилась; как Невилл с упоением рассказывал о подаренных ей семенах цветов, дающих бутоны исключительно под лунным светом; как Хагрид едва не сел на Живоглота, который сейчас мирно спал на своём любимом месте у окна. И каждый вёл себя так, будто отсутствие, казалось бы, самого важного человека было мелочью и ничего не значащей вещью. Впрочем, даже сейчас Гермиона старательно делала вид, что его нет. Если прошлым утром внутри неё кипела злость и обида, то сейчас шелестела сухой тишиной пустота. Верила ли она, что когда-нибудь Рон изменится? Да. Но напрасно, ведь в полном недостатков Рональде Уизли была черта, не поддающаяся никакой логике: нескончаемый и ничем не потопляемый эгоизм, причиняющий страшную боль не только ей, но и собственной семье. Гермиона никогда не говорила ему открыто, но как она ненавидела его в минуты, когда тот брезгливо отбрасывал от себя новый и с любовью связанный шарф или свитер, вещь, которую мама делала специально для него, то крошечное волшебство, что никогда не обрести Гарри, — материнскую заботу. Обижаясь на чужие заслуги, стремясь превзойти своих более успешных членов семьи и стать достойным волшебником, он забыл сохранить самое главное — себя. Гермиона искренне не понимала, что вообще заставило её влюбиться в него, хотя называть таким громким словом чувство, являющееся скорее следствием отчаяния перед возможной неминуемой гибелью в войне, — решение совершенно неправильное. Она не жалела ни о чём, ведь были моменты их счастья, были минуты, когда Рон переставал быть мерзким эгоистичным слизняком и был даже внимательным, только чаша весов с его проступками всё-таки перевешивала.

От прикосновения губ к шее Гермиона съежилась и отпрянула, мгновенно поднимаясь с места. И никаких закрытых с громким хлопком дверей, и никаких ссор, не хотелось делать ровным счётом ничего, а только превратить кровать в бездну и лететь в неё бесконечно, пока не закончится воздух. Жизнь сейчас напоминала болото, в котором она погрязла так глубоко, что уже не выбраться, и последний прутик сломал некогда любимый человек, с которым ныне даже не о чем было поговорить. Если своей ревностью к Гарри, недомолвками и упрёками Рон стремился заточить её в клетку, то ему удалось, даже тяжёлый замок вроде жалости к себе звенел у входа-выхода, но ненадолго, ведь всякая клетка имеет дыры, и во всякую клетку может явиться ветер и своим порывом сорвать петли и гвозди. И глядя в тихую ночь сквозь стекло, Гермиона уже слышала его голос. 

Её ветер был совсем рядом.


	5. «Чужие»

| Olafur Arnalds — Fyrsta |

— А потом, представляешь, я только собралась снять с Михаэля заклятье икоты, как оно срикошетило в меня, и мы, словно певцы из хора, в унисон исполняли арию двух дурачков, — Гленна заливисто хохотала, а Рон смотрел на неё и усиленно делал вид, что ему по-настоящему смешно, хотя внутри будто всё вывернули наизнанку.

Он ругал себя за то, что забыл о празднике Гермионы, не понимая, как подобное вообще могло произойти. Каждый год он предпринимал совершенно нелепые попытки сделать ей сюрприз, но постоянно терпел неудачи, поэтому неоднократно получал весьма осуждающий взгляд от Гарри и был абсолютно с ним солидарен. В этот раз он побил свой собственный рекорд по уровню глупости, завершив его сценой ревности, вместо того, чтобы подойти к своей девушке и поздравить. Мог ли он оправдаться? Едва ли. И отговорка о большом количестве работы была слишком вялой для борьбы с неоспоримыми аргументами.

Гермиона так и не заговорила с ним после дня рождения, а просто собрала вещи и ушла. Рон был уверен, что она прекрасно знала, как сильно мучила его своей холодностью и молчанием, получая должный эффект, — Рон места себе не находил. Кошмарно хотелось примчаться к ней сию же секунду, снова попросить прощения, ползать на коленях, да всё что угодно сделать, только бы не получить в ответ холодное безразличие. Такая Гермиона пугала его больше всего, ведь ещё на шестом курсе понял, каково это, когда тебя игнорирует любимый человек, и ни в коем случае не хотел повторения той ситуации, но всё-таки напортачил так сильно, что никакими заклинаниями не исправить. Отчаянная мысль раздобыть Маховик Времени на какой-то момент вспыхнула в голове, только исчезла быстро, ведь с такой могущественной вещью в руках он мог лишь усугубить уже имеющееся.

— Рональд Уизли! — раздался под ухом отцовский голос, заставив Рона вздрогнуть и едва не упасть со стула.

— А? Что такое? — он смотрел на Артура во все глаза, не понимая сути происходящего.

— Невежливо демонстрировать девушке такую отстранённость. Мне стыдно за тебя, — старший Уизли сел на место, где ранее сидела Гленна, и медленно постукивал кончиками пальцев по крышке стола с аккуратно разложенными бумагами.

— Давно она ушла?

— Только что.

— Прости, — опустил голову Рон.

— Не передо мной извиняйся, а перед коллегой, — Артур окинул сына взглядом с головы до ног. — В последнее время я тебя совершенно не узнаю. Что с тобой творится?

— А я и сам не знаю, если честно.

— А кто знает?

— Не знаю.

— Мы ходим по кругу, — крепкая ладонь старшего Уизли легла на плечо сына. — Начнём с первопричины: это из-за работы?

— Нет.

— Ты до сих пор переживаешь за нас с мамой?

— Да, но нет.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Рон вскинул взгляд на отца, видя перед собой чуть уставшего мужчину в чудаковатой коричневой шляпе. Этот предмет гардероба был очень любим Артуром Уизли, ведь, по его рассказам, это был подарок Молли на их первую годовщину. Иногда Рон не понимал, где его родители брали столько любви друг к другу, но в каждом бережно выглаженном манжете его рубашки, вычищенном костюме цвета горчицы и слегка пухлых от вкусной еды щеках виднелись забота и нежность.

Отец смотрел на него обеспокоенно и строго одновременно, и Рон знал, что проблемы никоим образом не должны были влиять на ход работы, особенно в такое хлопотное время. Именно по этой причине он и не смог ему врать, зная, что, в конце концов, с душевным грузом обратится именно к отцу.

— Гермиона.

— А что с ней?

— Ничего.

— Тогда какой смысл беспокоиться понапрасну, если ничего не случилось?

— В том-то и дело, что у нас ничего не происходит, — развёл руками Рон. — Она снова вся в учёбе, будто кроме этого в мире больше нет ничего важного, гуляет без меня, даже не предупреждая, мы с ней почти не разговариваем, потому что тем общих нет, и вообще... — он чувствовал медленно вскипающую внутри злость.

— Джинни сказала мне, что тебя не было вчера на празднике, это правда?

— А всё потому, что нас с Гленной работой завалили. Ты, между прочим! — Рон сорвался на крик и поднялся.

— Также она сказала, что ты не поздравил Гермиону, — Артур, казалось, не замечал недовольства сына, продолжая говорить в одной интонации.

— Я...

— Думаю, всякими эпитетами ты уже и сам себя наградил, так как мне сейчас распыляться совсем не хочется, поэтому я спрашиваю в последний раз: в чём проблема?

Тон Артура был невообразимо сухим, и Рону было очень не по себе видеть отца таким, потому как роль прокурора в их семье занимала мама.

— В том, что даже мозгошмыги умнее меня.

— Кто?

— Это такие существа, которые разжижают мозг.

— Никогда о них не слышал, но, судя по всему, до тебя они добрались, — старший Уизли чуть улыбнулся. — Нечего ходить с потерянным видом, нужно действовать, как мужчина, — решительно. Вы поругались?

— Нет.

— Плохо. Лучше бы поскандалили. Любая ссора с выяснением отношений — уже шаг к примирению.

— Пап, ты снова забыл снять шляпу, — не совсем к месту произнёс Рон и улыбнулся.

— Всегда требовал, чтобы это правило вычеркнули из этикета! — Артур стащил аксессуар, бережно отряхнув его от невидимой пыли. — Так, не отходим от темы: как ты собираешься решить ситуацию?

— Дать ей подумать.

— Считай, что ты её потерял, — махнул рукой старший Уизли, собираясь уходить.

— Что?! — Рон схватил отца за предплечье и резко крутанул, отчего оказался с ним лицом к лицу. — Ничего я не потерял! Вот возьму и приглашу её на ужин! Ещё и маму подговорю, чтобы она какую-нибудь вкуснятину приготовила, понятно?! Так что ничего я не потерял! Прямо сейчас ей письмо напишу!

От одной мысли, что рядом больше не будет его Гермионы, Рону стало невыносимо плохо, так, что даже затряслись от ужаса руки, а по телу выступил холодный пот.

— Ну вот, теперь ты точно не дашь ей уйти, — тепло улыбнулся Артур, потрепав рыжую макушку сына.

— Почему вы вечно провоцируете меня? — буркнул Рон, разжимая пальцы.

— Потому что тебе всегда нужен волшебный пинок. Во всём.

— Ну, спасибо, — сгримасничал Рон, выуживая чистый пергамент из-под груды исписанного. Взяв перо, он чудом не вылил всё содержимое чернильницы на бумагу; над склонённой головой раздалось цоканье.

— «Спасибо» скажешь потом. Я пошёл к себе. И, да, не забудь извиниться перед Гленной.

— Не забуду, — на грани слышимости произнёс Рон, старательно выводя имя Гермионы.

Пальцы, сжимающие остриё, были напряжены едва ли не до белых костяшек. Рон даже ослабил узел неумело завязанного галстука, так как воздуха стало мало. Он подбирал каждое слово и изредка спрашивал об уместности того или иного, а после выслушанных подколов продолжал царапать буквы дальше. В итоге скудное письмо в несколько предложений было запечатано в конверт. Скомкано сказав отцу, что собрался в совятню, Рон побежал к двери, где почти нос к носу столкнулся с немало удивлённой Гленной, держащей два стакана горячего шоколада.

— В столовой очередь... и я... — сказала она, не двигаясь с места и завороженно глядя на всполошённого коллегу. — Что с тобой?

— Шоколад не выпивай, я сейчас приду, хорошо? — попросил её Рон, мягко отодвигая.

— Хорошо.

Он благодарно улыбнулся Гленне и побежал по коридору прямиком к лифту. Едва не оказавшись у закрытой кабины, он с неловкой улыбкой смотрел на своих сослуживцев, судорожно застегивая распахнувшийся ворот рубашки в мизерном пространстве, в неловком движении задев поясницу рядом стоящей женщины.

— Извиняюсь, — прошептал он и пулей вылетел в Атриум, чудом уклонившись от паренька, несущего свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка».

Люди смотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего, а он бежал и бежал, будто в момент остановки письмо рассыплется пеплом, и ничего нельзя будет собрать. В совятне Рон появился запыхавшийся, но безумно довольный, как если бы Гермиона уже дала ему свой положительный ответ. Разбудив одну из сов, которая тут же недовольно ухнула, он привязал ей к лапке письмо и для перестраховки назвал ещё и имя получателя, из-за чего сова недовольно клюнула его в палец, но в окно всё же вылетела.

— Вот и я! — радостно оповестил он на удивление заполненный офис, помахав рукой стоявшей у окна Гленне; она всё ещё держала в руках стаканчики и смотрела вдаль.

— Ну и довольная же у тебя рожа, Уизли — пошутил Симус, возвращаясь к написанию отчёта о последнем рейде.

Рон скорчил гримасу, но ничего не ответил.

— Гленна? — подойдя к девушке, он аккуратно постучал пальцами по скрытому тонкой кофточкой плечу.

— Да? — она обернулась, даря ему широкую улыбку. — Всё в порядке?

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, за то, что я вёл себя, как мерзкий слизняк, и не слушал тебя.

— Я подумала, что тебе плохо, и решила сбегать за чем-нибудь горячим и вкусным.

— Так ты не обижаешься? — Рон был даже немного шокирован тем, насколько легко эта девушка ко всему относилась.

— Нет, конечно, — Гленна отдала ему один из стаканчиков и свободной рукой коротко сжала его пальцы. — У меня паранойя касательно того, что у людей какие-то беды, отсюда и беспокойство.

— А я всегда ценил это качество в людях. У меня мама такая же.

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, я испортил законченный отчёт! — взревел Симус, комкая пергамент и отбрасывая его в сторону.

Рон и Гленна обменялись улыбками и прошли за свои столы. Их беседа приняла привычный оборот, Изредка они прерывались на обсуждение внутриминистерских дел с коллегами или Артуром, который сегодня ходил по офису в сопровождении гирлянды из прищепок, что летали над его головой, как маленькие совы, и щёлкали. Забывшись рабочей суматохой, Рон даже вздрогнул, когда на его стол приземлилась крохотная белая сова, горделиво вытягивающая лапку вперёд, дабы поскорее избавиться от бумажного груза. Проводив взглядом незамедлительно улетевшую птицу, он дрожащими руками вынул письмо из конверта.

_«Здравствуй, Рональд._

_У меня всё отлично. Я занята, поэтому отвечу коротко: я не приду на ужин. Извинись за меня перед родителями._

_Всего наилучшего,_

_Г.Г.»_

Рон уронил голову на ладони, силой сжав виски большими пальцами. В своём нежелании его прощать Гермиона была настроена решительно, только он не имел никакого права требовать обратного, потому что заслужил эту холодность. Короткие строчки, официальный стиль, никакой информации о себе — всё это рикошетило в голове и больно отдавалось в левой стороне груди.

Скомкав письмо, Рон швырнул его в окно.

— С тобой явно что-то не так, — рядом с ним на корточки опустилась Гленна, и былое радужное настроение исчезло с её лица, сменившись серьёзной обеспокоенностью.

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала себя чужой? — почти шёпотом спросил он, хотя занятые своими делами коллеги вряд ли прислушивались к их беседе.

— По отношению к чему?

— К человеку, миру, да ко всему.

— Нет.

— Тогда ты вряд ли сможешь меня понять, — без обиняков произнёс он.

Он вовсе не хотел никого обижать и дико жалел о такой грубости по отношению к пытающемуся его утешить человеку, но не в силах был успокоить разбушевавшийся непонятно на что океан злобы, ведь, по сути, вся вина тяжёлым грузом лежала лишь на его плечах. Гленна сделала совершенно неожиданную для него вещь: взмахнув палочкой, она заставила перо Рона двигаться само по себе, царапая всего три слова — «ты не одинок», а после, как ни в чём не бывало, села за свой стол, задумчиво глядя в потолок, как если бы в нём содержались ответы на все вопросы. Даже если бы он её поблагодарил, девушка вряд ли услышала. Рон впервые за долгое время искренне удивился поразительной заботливости и полному отсутствию обиды.

 

* * *  
Гарри отчего-то не решался открывать лежащую перед ним папку внушительного размера и толщины. Ему казалось, что в секунду, когда его пальцы коснутся бумаги, распахивая первые страницы, его затянет внутрь, как однажды это сделал дневник Реддла, и все события полуторагодичной давности снова окутают своей паутиной и не дадут вырваться в безопасный мир.

В отделе, кроме него, никого не было, каждый отлучился по своим рабочим делам, так что никаких свидетелей его встречи с жутким прошлым не предполагалось. Взмахнув палочкой, Гарри на секунду зажмурился, не желая видеть лица призраков, что часто преследовали его по ночам и громко хохотали над телами погибших друзей, заставляя с ужасом распахивать глаза и успокаивать долбящее в грудь сердце. С тихим шелестом документы сами разложились на три стопки по категориям: мертвы, осуждены, в розыске. И если в первых двух количество имён и жутких колдографий содержало большую часть из всех приспешников Реддла, то в последней лежало лишь пять файлов с четой оставшихся в живых Лестрейнджев и людей с одинаковыми фамилиями, глазами и цветом волос, людей, которых Гарри бесконечно не понимал и презирал всей своей душой: Малфои — те самые избранные чистокровные волшебники, ныне превратившиеся в изгоев по собственной воле, трусливо скрывающиеся от людей и закона с того самого рокового дня. При всех своих противоречивых чувствах Гарри никогда не желал им смерти: Люциусу, поступки которого выражали всё то мерзкое, из чего могла состоять человеческая душа, ведь по его вине чуть не погибла ныне самая дорогая для Гарри девушка, по его вине пало много людей из Ордена, по его вине министерство так и не смогло обнаружить штаб-квартиру Волдеморта, и каждый раз, когда перед глазами вставал образ этого властного и жестокого мужчины, Гарри хотелось влезть в собственную голову и размазать это ухмыляющееся лицо с вечным победным блеском в глазах; Нарциссе, этой гордой и холодно-красивой женщине с надменным взглядом, что совершенно неожиданно сделала первый шаг к свету, когда в Запретном лесу не выдала его в лапы тёмных сил, и её Гарри даже в какой-то степени уважал, потому как в своём отчаянном желании спасти сына она рисковала собственной головой, сильно напоминая его собственную мать; Драко, подлецу и предателю, мерзкому трусу и заклятому врагу с самого первого дня их знакомства в магазине мадам Малкин, который спас его от гибели в собственном поместье и которого дважды спас сам Гарри, тем самым отплатив безмолвный долг. Но даже после стольких месяцев, после стольких событий и прощания с жуткими моментами ненависть к этому человеку не угасла ни на йоту, а напротив, разгоралась лишь сильнее, когда по возвращении на работу Гарри слышал это имя среди всё ещё разыскиваемых преступников и мысленно ставил новую печать «трус» на это и без того потрёпанное молвой имя. Серые глаза Драко смотрели на него, не отрываясь, и Гарри почувствовал невозможную боль в висках, отчего мир превратился в марево. В горле пересохло, и он хотел было встать за стаканом воды, но не прошёл и метра, упав прямо возле небольшой тумбочки и роняя графин вместе со стаканами.

— Гарри! — воскликнул появившийся в дверях Дин, тут же бросаясь к нему. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Не...не... знаю, — слабо ответил он, глядя на друга мутными глазами.

— Я тебя сейчас подниму. Держись за меня.

Сильным рывком его потянули вверх, перемещая на стоявший неподалёку диван, но Гарри не просидел даже минуты, сползая вниз и в итоге оказываясь в горизонтальном положении.

— Воды, — прохрипел он, закрывая глаза.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — Дин вернулся к разбитой посуде. — _Репаро! Агуаменти!_

Спасительная влага коснулась губ, и Гарри жадно глотал, от чего даже закашлялся, поэтому Дину пришлось перестать поить его, чтобы дать время прийти в себя.

— Ты, случаем, не заболел?

— Смотря чем, — Гарри вытер лицо рукавом пиджака и выдавил улыбку.

— Нет, он ещё и шутить вздумал! — поставив стакан на пол, Дин начал осмотр пострадавшего на наличие ссадин и порезов от стекла, коих в итоге не обнаружилось. — Вид у тебя какой-то потрёпанный. Бурная ночка?

— Наверное, после дня рождения Гермионы ещё не отошёл.

Судя по выражению лица, Дин Томас едва ли поверил его словам, качая головой и колдуя плед, чтобы укрыть слабо протестующего друга.

— Пока не отлежишься, даже не думай вставать, а то я тебе насильно зелье мгновенного сна волью.

— Ты представляешь лицо Маклаггена, когда он войдёт? Да я вылечу из министерства сразу же!

— Поттер, не вынуждай меня применять силу! — Дин, как ни в чём не бывало, сел на своё место и стал просматривать принесённые досье. — А ты что делал, перед тем как упал?

— Смотрел дела пожирателей.

— До сих пор удивляюсь тому, как можно так мастерски прятаться и заметать следы, особенно Малфоям. Держу пари, они немало взяток дали за молчание, иначе как объяснить факт их полного отсутствия за такой громадный промежуток времени в Лютном переулке, в Лондоне, в окрестностях, в Косом переулке и других местах их потенциального появления? Как в воду канули. И даже допрос свидетелей ничего не дал.

— Змея всегда найдёт такую нору, дна которой не будет видно, а если захочет ужалить, то сделает это исподтишка, — превозмогая боль в солнечном сплетении, сказал Гарри.

— Ты, кажется, ещё и головой ударился.

— Просто слишком хорошо знаю эту семейку.

— Действительно? — Дин приподнял бровь. — А как ты объяснишь их поведение накануне окончания войны? Почему они тебе помогли? Я о старшем не говорю, с ним-то всё ясно, но мать и сын явно были вовлечены в приспешники Реддла не по своей воле.

— Мне кажется, или ты хочешь оправдать их в моих глазах? — Гарри даже чуть привстал, но тут же отбросил эту затею, потому как перед глазами будто взорвались фейерверки из чёрных огней, заставив его рухнуть головой на мягкий матрас.

— Ты их ненавидишь, особенно Драко. И не надо быть гением, чтобы понять это. С первого курса ваши отношения напоминали вражду оборотня и гиппогрифа, вы при каждом удобном случае грызли друг другу глотки, пытались всячески навредить. Меня всегда мучил вопрос, почему всё было именно так.

— Он унижал Гермиону, он чтил своё мнимое превосходство над другими только потому, что чистокровный, сделал уйму гадостей и пытался убить Дамблдора...

— Но ведь не убил.

— Дин, ты меня извини, но я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Ладно, пока закроем эту тему, а то ты совсем побледнел. О! — воскликнул Дин, вытаскивая из кармана что-то завёрнутое в фольгу. — Держи.

— Что это? — Гарри покосился на блестящий комок с недоверием.

— Шоколад.

Грустно улыбнувшись, он развернул обёртку, откусывая хороший кусок и чувствуя почти мгновенный прилив сил. И всё-таки Люпин был прав: шоколад помогает.

Тем временем, коллеги возвращались в отдел, и все, как один, сначала с удивлением смотрели на лежавшего Гарри, а после советовали средства для облегчения боли, даже настойку успокоительного вручили, и только когда перед самым концом рабочего дня в офис вошёл начальник, все повскакивали со своих мест, принимаясь заваливать шефа вопросами, отвлекая внимание от Гарри, но Тибериус Маклагген и не намеревался как-то наказывать временно вышедшего из строя аврора, а напротив, пригласил его в кабинет для весьма важной и не несущей увольнения беседы.

— Гарри, вы лишь полтора года проработали в должности, а уже так истощены, — с самого первого дня, когда он появился в отделе, Маклагген ни разу не обратился к нему на «ты», и сказывалась не столько профессиональная этика, сколько невысказанное уважение, хотя в любом случае это звучало крайне странно, особенно после войны.

— Для меня это обычное состояние, так что не обращайте внимания, — неловко улыбнулся Гарри, стараясь избегать пристального взгляда голубых глаз, под которым ему всегда было неуютно. Он слишком напоминал Дамблдора своей мудростью и какой-то неуловимой искрой. После смерти близкого друга Тибериус Маклагген сильно изменился, а когда война закончилась, то сам явился в министерство с заявлением назначить его начальником отдела. В память ли о Руфусе Скримджере или за заслуги в магии, но рассмотрение не затянулось, и вот уже больше года Аврорат прекрасно функционировал под его началом.

— Я вызвал вас не просто так, а по указу министра. Вы были на вчерашнем собрании и в курсе того, что сейчас наша работа заключается ещё и в урегулировании маггло-магических отношений. Этот аспект очень важен ввиду последних печальных событий в Лондоне.

— Да, конечно, я понимаю.

— Так вот ближе к делу. С завтрашнего дня вы курируете расследование странных нападений. Сегодня было зафиксировано ещё одно, только не совсем обычное, — Тибериус налил себе кофе и жестом спросил, не желает ли Гарри тоже, на что он утвердительно кивнул. — Напали на волшебника.

— Кто?

— Прозвучит весьма странно, но это магглы. Банда, если быть точным, — поставив две кружки, Тибериус сел в кресло и кинул задумчивый взгляд в окно; меж его бровей залегли тревожные морщины. Хотя возрастом он едва ли обогнал Кингсли, внешне этот мужчина казался в разы старше: пробивающаяся среди светлых волос седина была не столь заметна, как резные морщины вокруг глаз и на высоком лбу, словно жизнь неаккуратно прошлась ножом времени по этому лицу, не щадя ни сантиметра.

— Но как это возможно? Они были вменяемы?

— Да, но ещё не все проверено. Есть сходство с предыдущими случаями.

— Какое? — Гарри сделал глоток, выуживая из любезно придвинутой к нему вазы овсяное печенье.

— Они ничего не помнят.

— Империо?

— Может быть, хотя реакция очень странная.

— Думаете, здесь замешаны пожиратели?

— Очень сомневаюсь, — Тибериус поправил чуть покосившуюся чернильницу. 

— В чём конкретно заключается моя задача?

— Вам необходимо найти первопричину, так как я очень сомневаюсь, что эти события не имеют связи. У господина министра весьма плохие предчувствия, как, впрочем, и у меня.

— Мистер Маклагген! — в кабинет ворвался взъерошенный Дин. — Извиняюсь, что без стука, но только что к нам поступили сведения о возможном местоположении Лестрейнджев.

— Новые свидетели? — Тибериус встал из-за стола, подходя к нему ближе.

— Именно так, сэр.

— Сию же секунду доставьте их в министерство и проведите допрос. Я к вам тоже присоединюсь чуть позднее.

— Я тоже могу помочь! — вызвался Гарри, едва не перевернув кружки.

— Нет, Гарри, ваша задача куда важнее. Пожиратели ныне практически не опасны, а то, что происходит в маггло-магическом мире... Боюсь, нас ждут последствия, — мистер Маклагген сжал его плечо и вышел вслед за Дином, тихо прикрывая дверь и оставляя Гарри наедине со своими мыслями.

У него появилось ощущение, что начальник отдела намеренно не пускал его в дела пожирателей, но не мог понять почему. Безусловно, у самого Гарри были личные счёты с каждым из них, он был заинтересован в их заключении больше всех, но было слегка обидно, что именно это дело поручили не ему, хотя и установление баланса между магглами и волшебниками заведомо представлялось трудной задачей.

Небо за окном снова потяжелело, собираясь вот-вот обрушиться на Лондон проливным дождём. Часы пробили шесть вечера, и Гарри поспешил выйти, но, оказавшись в пустом офисе, решил задержаться и сделать кое-что.

— _Копипастус_ , — тихо произнёс он, отчего лежавшие на его столе документы взлетели вверх и, задрожав, удвоились. Собрав их в папку, Гарри вернул оригиналы на место.

Коридор был безлюден. Министерские самолётики изредка вылетали из-за угла, разлетаясь по кабинетам, а он тихо шёл к лифту, намереваясь как можно тщательнее изучить жизни тех, кого ненавидел, и искренне надеялся на то, что ему удастся докопаться до оставшихся преступников, не причиняя ущерб новому заданию, которым он обязательно займётся уже завтра.

— Мистер Поттер, задержите, пожалуйста, лифт! — к нему бежала симпатичная девушка со светлыми волосами. — Спасибо, — она улыбнулась, когда двери закрылись.

— Сверхурочные? — поинтересовался Гарри, прижимая к груди папку.

— Да нет, заговорилась с коллегой. С очень вредным коллегой.

— Я вас, кажется, уже видел.

— Гленна Уилкинс, отдел маггло-магического урегулирования.

— О! Точно. Мы теперь будем плотно работать вместе, — лифт закачало, и Гарри еле успел схватиться за ручку, чтобы не упасть, а другой рукой силясь не уронить документы.

— Это замечательно. Вы — талантливейший аврор, — Гленна улыбнулась.

От неё словно исходило какое-то сияние, заставляя завороженно смотреть на кудрявые волосы. Реакция на девушку смутно напоминала ему далёкие четырнадцать лет, когда они с друзьями впервые побывали на чемпионате по квиддичу, и, как подсказывало ему сознание, перед ним была если не истинная вейла, то потомок однозначный.

— Извините меня, пожалуйста, — Гарри прочистил горло и с усилием отвёл взгляд от молочных ключиц. — Могу я попросить вас кое о чём?

— Да, конечно.

— Вы могли бы не улыбаться?

— Что? — она была шокирована столь странной просьбой и даже подошла ближе, чтобы расслышать слова отчётливее. — Повторите?

Окончание тоннеля, казалось, переместилось в само Чистилище, потому как лифт никак не желал останавливаться и выпускать их наружу, а Гарри становилось всё хуже, тем более что Гленна сократила и без того небольшое расстояние между ними, глядя на него своими большими синими глазами с долей искренней заинтересованности.

— Вы ведь вейла?

— Кажется, я начинаю терять суть беседы, — она хохотнула.

— Я просто... — аромат её духов одурманивал с каждой секундой всё сильнее, отчего Гарри сильно жалел, что у него нет третьей руки, чтобы закрыть нос и не дышать. — Гленна, прошу, отойдите.

— Я не понимаю, — тонкие пальцы легли на его плечо, вызывая дикую судорогу. — Вам плохо?

— Да не трогайте меня! — громко крикнул Гарри.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и он пулей вылетел в Атриум, но далеко ему уйти не удалось: недавно вымытый пол ещё не успел подсохнуть, а от скорости ходьбы Гарри не заметил этого, что и стало причиной его художественного падения на спину. Бумаги разлетелись по сторонам, а он тихо скулил от боли в спине и затылке, ловя чёрные точки перед глазами.

— Гарри, вы в порядке? — перепуганная Гленна чуть приподняла его, проверяя голову на наличие серьёзных ушибов, коих, к её большой радости, не оказалось.

— Я весь болю... точнее... Вся спина. Чёрт.

— Мистер Манч, помогите мне! — воскликнула девушка, подзывая к себе дежурного колдуна, который неуклюже подошёл к ним и также неуклюже помог Гарри подняться, пока она наколдовывала носилки.

— Да не стоит, я в порядке, — хрипло произнёс Гарри, ощущая грубоватый материал щекой и крепко зажмуриваясь от того, что Гленна ощупывала его руки.

— Ушибов вроде нет. Спасибо, мистер Манч.

Волшебник кивнул и заковылял обратно на своё место, принимаясь читать газету, как если бы произошедшее мгновения назад было делом обыденного характера.

— Извините, что накричал на вас.

— Это вы простите, что я не сразу поняла. Моя мама вейла. У вас чрезмерная восприимчивость чар?

— Да, к сожалению. Спасибо, что помогли, — Гарри сел на носилках. Поняв, что голова больше не кружится от падения, он твёрдо встал на мраморный пол.

— Ваши бумаги, — протягивая папку, она больше не смотрела на него, словно боялась встретиться с чужими глазами.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Гарри и поспешил к каминам, но, уже подойдя к одному из них, почему-то остановился. Девушка явно сникла после его слов, а ведь им предстояла долгая совместная работа. — Гленна, не грустите, — обернулся он к ней, — вы очень красивая.

Она ничего не ответила, а просто помахала на прощание, исчезая в зелёном пламени соседнего камина. Её чары сразу развеялись, и Гарри чуть не начал биться головой о каменную стену, вспомнив, что повысил на неё голос и в довершении ко всему сказал именно ту фразу, что явно была ей ненавистна.

«Наверное, тяжело быть красивой настолько, что не можешь распознать, где искренние чувства людей, а где привитые магией. Тяжело быть другой. Тяжело принимать то, что в обществе ты всегда чужая просто потому, что у тебя неземные глаза и кожа», — думал Гарри, запоминая эту грустную улыбку на прощание, а после чётко проговорил адрес своей квартиры, исчезнув в изумрудной вспышке.

 

* * *  
Рубашки, свитеры, брюки, галстуки, носки — всё летело на кровать бесформенными комками, отбрасываемое хозяином в порыве гнева. Драко не обращал внимания на капли холодной воды, неприятно стекающие с волос по позвоночнику к кромке белоснежного полотенца на бёдрах; он не чувствовал замёрзших ступней на холодном каменном полу, не видел собственного отражения в ростовом зеркале, внутри него клокотала ярость, грозясь обрушиться на окружающий мир в виде полного хаоса и поломанной мебели. Услышав о его предстоящей отлучке в Лютный переулок, Нарцисса устроила самую настоящую истерику с битьём посуды и единственной пощёчиной, после которой Драко незамедлительно покинул гостиную, отправляясь в ванную за ледяным душем. Он больше ни минуты не желал оставаться в этом доме, поэтому сейчас судорожно перебирал весь свой вычищенный гардероб, пытаясь найти что-то менее вычурное. Щёлкнув пальцами, он сел в кресло, хватаясь за голову.

— Хозяин болен? — маленькая ладонь легла на его предплечье.

— Нет, Уилли, — глухо ответил Драко, — мне нужна одежда.

— А эта уже не годна? — кивнул домовик на кровать.

— Мне нужна старая и потрёпанная. Я не должен быть узнанным.

— Улли необходимо всё это принести?

— Да.

— Сию секунду, сэр.

Комната зазвенела от хлопка, и эльф исчез. Отбросив от себя полотенце, Драко выглядел весьма странно, сидя на полу в нижнем белье и натягивая серые носки, словно именно в таком виде собирался на встречу с лучшей подругой в крайне людное место. Горько усмехнувшись, он снова посмотрел на бесформенную кучу чёрного материала с редкими пятнами белых рубашек: будучи таким молодым, он не позволял себе нелепых свитеров, как Уизли, джинсов и кедов, как Поттер, — весь гардероб Драко Малфоя состоял из мрачной строгости, делая его для окружающего мира тенью юного человека, носящего траур по самому себе и по жизни, которой уже никогда не будет. Щёку до сих пор немного жгло, и Драко сморщился от воспоминаний о разговоре, который был десять минут назад.

_— Пэнси пригласила меня в «Хромого гремлина», — он твёрдо смотрел на мать, сжимая спинку стула пальцами._

_— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — ответила Нарцисса и встала. — Почему не пригласить её сюда?_

_— А вдруг за ней слежка?_

_— Вот именно! Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали? Хочешь гнить в Азкабане, оставив меня одну?_

_— Никто не говорил, что меня поймают! — Драко отшвырнул от себя стул, глядя в глаза матери, которые сейчас напоминали бурлящее во время грозы море. — Я замаскируюсь, Пэнси подкупит трактирщика, к тому же он нам обязан жизнью. Всё будет в порядке._

_— А сигнализацию Пэнси тоже отключит?_

_— Да не ставили там её!_

_— Откуда ты знаешь? — Нарцисса подошла к сыну и сжала его запястья. — Я наложу на дом заклятье, и ты не сможешь трансгрессировать отсюда. Летучий порох я спрятала давным-давно, даже эльфы его не найдут._

_— Чем я заслужил такое отношение? — прошипел Драко. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я попал в тюрьму, а сама ведёшь себя хуже дементоров. Я задыхаюсь тут. Я скоро сольюсь с домом и вообще перестану быть человеком. Ты этого хочешь?_

_— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу и зачем делаю это. Ты — мой сын, и если я тебя потеряю, то умру._

_— Ты уже меня потеряла, — он вырвал свои руки из холодных пальцев. — Хочешь, чтобы я был таким же трусливым пауком, как твой муж? Чтобы прятался и трясся от любого постороннего шума? Я могу это устроить. Но потом не жалуйся и не заставляй меня оживать. Потому что я уже умер. Я умираю каждый день, дыша воздухом, который пропитан мёртвыми. Вы всю жизнь учили меня чтить чистоту крови, и что? Теперь я хуже осквернённой могилы. И вандал не Реддл со своей армией приспешников, а вы — мои собственные родители. Так что теперь пожинай плоды, мама, — едко сделал он ударение на последнем слове. — Твой сын — подонок, и таким сделала его ты._

_Тонкая ладонь с фамильным перстнем взметнулась вверх и ударила левую щеку Драко, оставляя багровый отпечаток на белой коже._

_— Драко, прости, я... — прошептала Нарцисса, пытаясь погладить по больной скуле, но он отклонился назад, не давая коснуться себя._

_Сбросив с себя пиджак, он стремительно направился к выходу и уже у дверей произнёс:_

_— А у тебя хороший удар, несмотря на то, что выглядишь слабой, — и вышел, не обращая внимания на призыв матери вернуться._

— Сэр?

— Говори.

— Вот то, что вы просили, — Уилли протягивал аккуратно сложенные вещи. — Уилли может не говорить, где взял их?

— Это не важно. Ты умеешь делать заклятье смены цвета волос?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул домовик, глядя на хозяина с долей непонимания.

— Тогда я сейчас оденусь, и ты меня заколдуешь. Расколдовать сможешь?

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо.

Через пять минут Драко Малфой смотрел на себя в отражении зеркала и не узнавал, потому как привычная с иголочки одежда сейчас была заменена явно поношенной и не первой свежести, на ботинках застыли капли грязи и пыль, вызывая отвращение, но выбирать не приходилось. Безобразный вид был залогом его временной свободы.

— Я готов, — произнёс Драко и закрыл глаза.

Домовик щёлкнул пальцами, и головы словно коснулась горячая рука. Драко было страшно открывать глаза, ведь результат мог быть каким угодно. Всё же решившись, он увидел, что вместо некогда светлых волос, гладко зачёсанных назад, сейчас на его лицо свисали густые кудрявые локоны грязно-пепельного цвета, а брови из широких и светлых превратились в чёрные.

— Ну я и урод, — прокомментировал Малфой, ухмыльнувшись самому себе. — Заклятье имеет временный период?

— Нет, хозяин, — Уилли поправлял длинную мантию Драко, — пока Уилли сам его не снимет, ваша внешность не поменяется.

— Ясно.

— Уилли может идти? — огромные голубые глаза смотрели на него с вопросом.

— Да, — взяв палочку, Драко тряхнул головой, чтобы на лоб упало как можно больше волос. — Спасибо.

Уилли замер, так и не щёлкнув пальцами для того, чтобы исчезнуть, а Малфой, сделавший вид, что не заметил потрясения эльфа, тихими шагами вышел из комнаты, но не стал дожидаться момента, когда окажется на улице, и аппарировал прямо на место встречи.

Народу возле трактира практически не было, так как погода оставляла желать лучшего — ливень лил стеной. Проходящие мимо волшебники обходили застывшего Драко и ругали за то, что мешает пройти, а он был не в силах пошевелиться: задрав голову к небу, он вглядывался в бесцветные тучи и ощущал, как капли дождя бьют его по щекам. Впервые за столько времени он находился вне дома и чувствовал себя... прекрасно. И, кажется, точно также чувствовал себя не один он: прямо у входа в «Гремлина» в тёмно-зелёном плаще стояла девушка без зонта с закрытыми глазами, в точности так же промокая до нитки, как мок сейчас Драко.

Пэнси. Его дорогая Пэнси.

Он шёл ей навстречу аккуратно, боясь напугать, но ему до боли в руках хотелось крепко её обнять и услышать позабытый голос. Девушка заметила странного незнакомца и напряглась, уже собираясь достать палочку, но Драко опередил её, мягко обхватив запястье и тихо произнеся:

— Здравствуй, Пэнси.

Карие глаза девушки расширились, а потом вмиг наполнились слезами. Мокрое лицо озарилось улыбкой, и спустя пару мгновений она крепко прижимала друга к себе, словно не веря в то, что стоящий перед ней человек — реальный.

— Драко, хвала Мерлину, ты живой. Как же я рада тебя видеть, — шептала она неразборчиво.

Они молча стояли под дождём и улыбались, а прохожие едва ли не крутили пальцем у виска или наоборот, похабно присвистывали столь романтичной встрече двух людей.

— Пойдём внутрь, — первым прервал молчание Драко, отстраняясь от Пэнси и подставляя ладонь под капли, чтобы они не падали ей на голову.

— Что с тобой стряслось?

— Идём, там всё расскажу, — подталкивал он её. — И зови меня Пупеусом.

— Дурацкое имя, — хохотнула она, отряхиваясь от воды уже в небольшом холле, где на их счастье людей почти не было.

 

* * *  
Они заняли место в самом тёмном углу трактира, и рядом практически мгновенно материализовался смотритель, улыбаясь гнилыми зубами и принимая заказ в виде двух стаканов перцового пива и горячих солёных орешков.

— Странно быть среди людей, — сказал Драко, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я даже представить не могу, как ты от этого отвык, — её взгляд блуждал по волосам Драко. — Это магия?

— Ага.

— Оборотное зелье?

— Нет, у меня не было времени, чтобы его готовить. Мне эльф помог.

— Эльф? — брови Пэнси удивлённо взлетели вверх.

— Да. Либо я обезумел, но я не просто дал своим эльфам вольную, но и подружился с ними настолько, насколько вообще способен.

— Это точно ты? Куда девался мой гадкий друг? — с иронией произнесла Пэнси, отправляя в рот орешек.

— Очевидно, подох чуть больше года назад.

Несколько минут они сидели в молчании, будто привыкали к обществу друг друга и слегка нервно потягивали горькое пиво, но, когда хмель чуть ударил в голову и напряжение начало испаряться, Пэнси не выдержала и расплакалась.

— Эй, ты чего? — Драко взял её за руку, не понимая, что происходит.

— Мне так тяжело без тебя. Я постоянно как отшельница хожу. На улице, дома, в академии — везде меня сторонятся. Я не стала писать тебе всей правды, чтобы не расстраивать. Я не хотела, чтобы ты ещё и за меня переживал, — она осеклась. — Хотя, что за глупости я говорю, ты бы уж точно не переживал.

— Вот именно, глупости говоришь, — недовольно сказал Драко, — ты одна из немногих, за кого я волнуюсь. Иначе вряд ли бы вылез из своей норы и написал тебе.

Пэнси неотрывно смотрела на сидящего напротив человека и совершенно его не узнавала. Это был абсолютно новый, незнакомый ей парень, понять которого ей вряд ли когда-либо удастся. И если в школе Драко Малфой был для неё загадкой, то нынешний вообще был скрыт под замками с неведомыми ей иероглифами, что не откроются никогда. Несмотря на то, что одежда на нём висела мешком и выглядела неопрятно, его горячие ладони были такими же большими и аккуратными. Будучи девчонкой, Пэнси частенько засматривалась на его руки, будь они с перстнем, облачены в перчатки, замёрзшие или в крови. Её безответная любовь и право быть рядом хотя бы в качестве друга давали ей возможность втайне восхищаться его красотой, которую лично сам Драко никогда не ставил превыше всего даже в самый пик своего горделивого расцвета.

— Расскажи мне, как ты живёшь, — ей стало неловко за свою слабость, и она поспешила высвободить свою руку, вытирая мокрое от слёз лицо.

— О, прекрасно, — Драко выглядел расслаблено и позволил себе откинуться на спинку стула, иронически улыбаясь. — Завтрак, обед и ужин в гробу, общество чахнущей матери, книги, книги, книги до ночи, и так каждый день. А ещё я выучил много заклинаний, — он осушил свой стакан и жестом попросил ещё.

— У тебя есть палочка?

— Ты не поверишь, даже у моей матери и отца они есть.

— Но как?

— Ты недооцениваешь семейство Златоротых, которое может позволить себе приглашение заграничного мастера палочек в собственный дом, — в его голосе звучало столько яда, что, если бы можно было выцедить его, хватило на смерть десятка людей.

— И у тебя та же палочка?

— Да. Та же самая неудачная палочка, — ухмыльнулся Драко и снова принялся за пиво. — Но давай лучше о тебе. Со мной и так всё понятно.

— Да тоже скука такая, хоть в петлю лезь.

— А как же братик?

— Родители увезли его лечить в Швейцарию, так что я сейчас предоставлена сама себе.

— Мы — чёртовы неудачники.

— Но мне нравится учиться.

— Серьёзно? — Драко сдул упавшую на глаза прядь, и, наверное, выглядело это весьма смешно, потому что Пэнси улыбнулась.

— Да. У меня хоть и нет друзей, зато куча времени на выполнение домашнего задания. Я почти такая же, как заучка Грейнджер.

В трактир зашла шумная компания невысоких волшебников в смешных колпаках набекрень, которые пели весёлые, хотя и зловещие песни об инквизиции и прошедшей войне. Минуту назад расслабившийся Драко снова весь сжался, скрывая лицо за длинными прядями.

— Я читал «Победу любой ценой», и, честно говоря, моему удивлению не было предела. Не думал, что она настолько лишена головы. У неё всё также волосы похожи на воронье гнездо?

— Она стала очень красивой, но холодной. Вообще ни на что не реагирует. Не могу сказать наверняка, но она мне напоминает тебя на шестом курсе. В академии ни с кем не разговаривает, по крайней мере, на отвлечённые темы, а на недавней паре по углубленному курсу истории весьма твёрдо рассказывала о событиях прошлого года.

— Война изменила всех, — задумчиво произнёс Драко, кидая взгляд на окно, где сгущались сумерки.

В который раз за их встречу повисла тишина, разрушать которую совсем не хотелось. Они будто без договорённости чтили память тех, кто ушёл, размышляли о собственной нелёгкой судьбе и упущенных возможностях, подкрепляя эти мысли глотками хмеля и редко пересекающимися взглядами.

 

* * *  
Трактир с каждым часом заполнялся людьми, шумными и не очень, и Драко, даже невзирая на изрядно пьяное состояние, заметно нервничал и боялся быть узнанным. Как бы ему ни было противно с позором прятаться в своём доме, он не имел никакого права так безрассудно оставлять мать наедине со своими внутренними демонами, поэтому, щедро заплатив смотрителю, поспешил выйти на свежий воздух, дожидаясь Пэнси у выхода.

— Тебе дурно? — она выбежала за ним.

— Я сдохнуть хочу, — он стоял, нагнувшись, и упирался ладонями чуть выше колен.

— Нам нужно уходить, — прошептала девушка, дёргая его за рукав. — Сейчас нагрянет министерский рейд.

— В лес хочу. Отправь меня в лес.

— Дай руку.

Драко резко сжал её ладонь, отчего Пэнси вздрогнула, и уже через секунду они стояли перед высокими соснами. Воздух был настолько холодный, что Пэнси даже закашлялась. Она ёжилась от холода, потирая плечи сквозь тонкий плащ.

— Вот вечно вы — девчонки — одеваетесь без ума, — буркнул Драко, накидывая на неё предварительно очищенную от пыли мантию.

— Ты замёрзнешь.

— Не замёрзну, — и сделал шаг в чащу настолько уверенно, будто бывал в ней тысячу раз.

Пэнси побежала следом, хватаясь за его предплечье, а сам Драко вглядывался во мрак, ориентируясь на удивление хорошо.

— У меня ощущение, что ты видишь всё вокруг, — неуверенно произнесла Пэнси, реагируя на каждый шорох среди деревьев.

— Правильное ощущение. Реддл наградил меня своим проклятьем с одной положительной чертой: я вижу мрак и всё, что в нём есть. За двумя деревьями впереди нас пасутся два фестрала.

— Фестрала? Но как?..

— Дамблдор.

Вопросов Пэнси больше не задавала, шагая за уверенным другом, что шумно вдыхал воздух ноздрями и, кажется, всей душой наслаждался моментом. Чем глубже они заходили в чащу, тем холоднее становилось в душе. Из него словно разом выкачали все эмоции и тепло, оставив после себя лишь твёрдый снег и нескончаемую бездну. Драко чувствовал, что подруга боялась и ощущала сейчас то же, что и он.

— Драко, мне здесь не по себе. Давай уйдём.

— Уходи, я останусь.

— Нет, — Пэнси остановила его, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Я не брошу тебя здесь. Мы уйдём вместе. Пожалуйста, — она перешла на шёпот.

Драко не успел дать свой утвердительный ответ, потому что вокруг них образовалось чёрное кольцо, и этот мрак был знаком ему, как никакой другой, ведь во время войны армия Реддла бок о бок сметала противника вместе с этим воплощением самых мерзких и страшных человеческих чувств.

— Д-дементоры! — на высокой ноте воскликнула Пэнси, едва не лишаясь чувств, но Драко жалел даже не о том, что сейчас весь удар на себя принимала подруга. Он опустил руки, пытаясь закрыть девушку собой и думая над тем, что за столько лет ему так и не удалось научиться чарам Патронуса. — Мы умрём? Я не могу аппарировать отсюда, они перекрывают проход, — шептала она, сжимаясь сильнее.

Хриплое дыхание звучало разнобойно и очень громко, как если бы все дементоры разом проникли в голову. Драко судорожно соображал, как поступить и что предпринять.

— _Инсендио!_ — направил он палочку на свисающие ветки возле самого крупной твари, и они вспыхнули, отчего дементоры разлетелись в стороны с громким шипением. — Бежим!

Пэнси слабо передвигалась, так как силы медленно покидали её, высасываемые летящими следом существами, и Драко взял её под руки, ловко лавируя меж деревьев и избегая мелкие ямы с торчащими наружу корнями. Оказавшись на странной опушке и положив подругу, находящуюся в полубессознательном состоянии, на заранее высушенную им траву, он отчаянно пытался аппарировать, но ничего не получалось, словно что-то или кто-то препятствовал этому. Он боялся не за себя и не за то, что может не вернуться домой, он до смерти боялся за Пэнси, что слабо отвечала на его вопросы о самочувствии и нервно смеялась. Это была его вина, это он изъявил чёртово желание отправиться в чёртов лес, где они оказались в ловушке.

— Вы не должны здесь быть, — произнёс глухой голос над головой, и Драко резко перевёл взгляд на его источник, видя перед собой незнакомца в длинной мантии и капюшоне, скрывающем лицо. — Как вы нашли это место?

— Мы аппарировали сюда случайно, — со стальной интонацией ответил Драко, не выдавая и толики своего страха.

Незнакомец взмахнул руками в стороны, и загустевший воздух вмиг рассеялся, становясь чистым. Дементоры медленно выплывали из леса, только не торопились подходить ближе, как если бы остерегались чего-то.

— Это не ваша добыча, — продолжал незнакомец, и, к огромному удивлению Драко, дементоры постепенно исчезали в лесу, слушая человека, как своего хозяина. — Убирайтесь отсюда и никогда не идите назад, — обратились уже к ним с Пэнси. — В следующий раз убьют вас не они, а я, — Драко рефлекторно прижал подругу к себе, защищая.

Неестественно длинные пальцы коснулись лбов друзей, которых махом откинуло друг от друга. Драко с долей немого ужаса смотрел на ворота собственного дома и не понимал, что именно произошло секунду назад. По каменной дорожке к парадной он уже бежал, отмечая, что никакого эльфийского волшебства на нём больше не было. Он не знал, что делать: аппарировать к Паркинсонам или подождать вестей, но последнее было совершенно невыносимым, и он был готов даже расстаться с собственной свободой только для того, чтобы узнать о сохранности подруги (Пэнси предупреждала, что на территорию их дома наложили сигнализацию), но прилетевшее в виде горящей звезды письмо голосом подруги убедило его не делать этого, потому что с ней всё было в порядке. Облегчённо выдохнув, он перевёл, наконец, дыхание, пытаясь здраво анализировать увиденное и услышанное. Незнакомец в лесу обладал магией явно необычной, ведь смог без заклятий и палочки переместить их обратно в свои дома, говорил с дементорами и угрожал расправой, при этом сохранив жизнь. Если бы Драко лично не видел гибели Реддла, то мог бы принять этого странного человека за его более лояльную копию, только это был не тёмный волшебник, а кто-то совершенно другой, кто-то, кого Драко бессознательно боялся, хотя даже не видел лица.

— Сынок, это ты? — Нарцисса стояла у парадного входа с трёхсвечным канделябром, вглядываясь в темноту.

— Да.

— Всё хорошо? Ничего не случилось?

— Нет. Я иду спать.

Он прошёл мимо, но у лестницы в холле рухнул прямо на пол, ударившись коленями и выставленными вперёд ладонями.

— Драко!

— Со мной всё хорошо, просто перепил.

— Неправда, — строго сказала Нарцисса, погладив по макушке.

— Всё хорошо. Меня никто не видел и не узнал.

— Я помогу тебе встать, — схватив сына подмышками, она хотела было рывком поставить его на ноги, но Драко отбросил её ладони, вставая самостоятельно.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — чётко произнёс он. — Добрых снов.

Драко увидел краем глаза, что мать так и осталась сидеть на полу и не смела нарушать его приказ-просьбу, молча за ним наблюдая.

 

* * *  
— Спокойной ночи, мам.

Гермиона весьма кстати вернулась домой, так как маму одолела осенняя простуда. Ничего серьёзного она не предполагала, но температуру пришлось сбивать достаточно сильным зельем, чтобы болезнь не прогрессировала. Тихо шагая вниз по деревянным ступеням, Гермиона медлила, не желая, чтобы отец видел её грусть. По возвращении из Академии она не сказала ему ни слова, быстро нацарапав ответ на письмо и выкинув предыдущее. Весь прошедший день был каким-то неудачным: из-за отстранённости на уроке Окклюменции ей сделали замечание; любимое перо сломалось (это был подарок Гарри на её тринадцатый день рождения), его кусочки подхватил ветер из неожиданно открывшегося окна в библиотеке; и Рон... глупый и невыносимый Рональд Уизли вознамерился вернуть её таким воистину нелепым способом как семейный ужин. Этот человек не мог сделать ничего сам, полагаясь лишь на стороннюю помощь, и это выводило из себя, злило до разбитых стаканов и летящих в сторону столовых приборов. Гермиона не собиралась его прощать. Не так быстро и просто. Если он действительно её любил и дорожил ею, а не использовал как вторую маму для заботы, тепла и готовых завтраков-ужинов, то должен был доказать это, как делают настоящие мужчины.

— Гермиона, хочешь чай? — спросил подошедший к ней папа, и она не успела спрятать своё грустное выражение лица за маской улыбки. — Что с тобой?

— Всё хорошо, пап, — она всё-таки улыбнулась, чуть приобнимая его. — Какой будем пить?

— Есть зелёный «Молочный Улун», каркаде, пуэр, «Эрл Грей» и белый.

— А может, какао сваришь? Как в детстве? — они зашли на кухню, где на плите уже свистел закипающий чайник.

— С зефиром? — Лиам улыбнулся, отчего вокруг его карих глаз собрались крохотные мимические морщинки, и чуть надавил на кончик носа дочери.

— Ага.

— Тогда садись, а я буду за тобой ухаживать, — мистер Грейнджер потрепал Гермиону по волосам и потянулся за банкой.

Она села на стул и, чуть поколдовав, сделала его выше, чтобы можно было болтать ногами, как в детстве. Им с папой редко удавалось проводить время вдвоём, поэтому сейчас она отогнала все свои мысли и наслаждалась минутами, когда можно было вновь стать той маленькой семилетней девочкой с забавными щёчками и неровными зубами. Гермиона легла корпусом на стол, рассматривая суетящегося папу с ног до головы, и улыбнулась. Несмотря на то, что с каждым годом он далеко не молодел, Гермиона была горда тем, что в своём возрасте он был весьма красивым мужчиной с густыми каштановыми волосами, чью наследственность переняла и она; каждодневные утренние пробежки делали его подтянутым и свежим, так что иногда на улицах молодые девушки засматривались на него, вызывая неизменную ревность миссис Грейнджер и хитрый взгляд Гермионы. Лиам и Аделаида Грейнджер были весьма уважаемыми людьми в обществе врачей, ведь за многолетнюю стоматологическую практику помогли не одной тысяче людей, но для Гермионы они всегда были самыми добрыми и любящими родителями, пусть и не знающими почти ничего о мире волшебников. Она часто задумывалась над тем, что так было даже лучше, ведь никто не знал наверняка, чем могла закончиться страшная война. Их смертью? Гермиона никогда бы не смогла смириться с этим. Одно заклятье забвения резало её на куски. Она до сих пор отчётливо помнила день, когда разрушила его, вновь обретая семью.

_— Добрый день! Я очень извиняюсь за беспокойство, но мы проводим перепись населения, — она стояла перед открывшим ей дверь отцом и едва сдерживала слёзы._

_Перелёт из Лондона занял уйму времени, но, боясь будущей встречи, она не сомкнула глаз ни на минуту, сжимая горячую ладонь Гарри своей. Он сам вызвался сопровождать её, а убитую горем семью Уизли, в частности, Рона, ей совершенно не хотелось беспокоить._

_Гарри остался в небольшом кафе на углу, ожидая сигнала, потому как присутствие двух незнакомых волшебников могло вызвать шоковое состояние у ничего не помнящей семьи Грейнджер._

_— Конечно, проходите! — мужчина распахнул перед ней дверь. — Чай? Кофе? Лимонад?_

_— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказалась Гермиона. — Вы живёте один?_

_— Моя жена должна вернуться с минуты на минуту. У нас кончилась мука, а ей приспичило сделать диетические булочки. Мы с женой дантисты._

_При упоминании мамы душа Гермионы отчаянно закричала в груди, ведь за столько месяцев она истосковалась по ней ещё хуже, чем по спокойной жизни, которой не было очень давно._

_— Давайте тогда оформим пока вас, — она улыбнулась, аккуратно садясь на мягкий диван в гостиной, отмечая, что даже несмотря на стирание воспоминаний о дочери, родители бессознательно выполнили комнату в сине-голубых тонах — её любимом цвете._

_— Меня зовут Лиам Джонсон. Дата рождения — двадцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят первого года. Состою в браке с Аделаидой Джонсон, которая родилась в тот же день, как и я, только двумя годами позже._

_— Вы созданы друг для друга, — Гермиона черкала у себя в блокноте, делая вид, что записывает, при этом сохраняя невозмутимое спокойствие, хотя внутри неё все рвалось и лопалось, ведь больше всего ей хотелось обнять отца и прижаться к его крепкому плечу, ничего не говоря и не объясняя._

_— Да, нам все друзья это говорят, — улыбнулся Лиам, ставя на стол вазу с конфетами без сахара. — А как зовут вас?_

_— Гермиона Грейнджер._

_— У вас невероятно красивая улыбка, Гермиона. В рекламе не участвуете?_

_— Никогда прежде не доводилось, — смущенно произнесла она. Отец совсем не изменился и по-прежнему делал странные комплименты._

_— Совершенно напрасно. И куда только рекламщики смотрят? — пошутил он, садясь, наконец, напротив._

_— У вас с женой есть дети? — ответа на этот вопрос она ждала с особым трепетом, так как боялась, что в её отсутствие они могли взять кого-нибудь из приюта или ждать пополнения в семействе. Братику или сестрёнке она, безусловно, была бы рада, но страшно не хотелось быть заменённой кем-то._

_— К сожалению, нет, — с грустью ответил мистер Грейнджер._

_— Думаю, у вас ещё всё впереди, — с еле скрываемой радостью прокомментировала Гермиона._

_Раздался щелчок двери, и в гостиную вошла Аделаида. Запах её цветочных духов наполнил воздух, и на глазах Гермионы выступили слёзы._

_— Добрый день, — поздоровалась миссис Грейнджер, оглядывая гостью._

_— Дорогая, это мисс Грейнджер. Она из социальной службы. Проводит перепись населения, — Лиам подвинулся, освобождая жене место рядом с собой._

_— О! Какие молодые нынче кадры, — улыбнулась Аделаида, пожимая ладонь замершей Гермионы. — Вам нехорошо?_

_— Извините, могу я воспользоваться уборной? У меня, кажется, перестало действовать лекарство от аллергии._

_— Конечно-конечно! По коридору налево, — обеспокоенно произнёс Лиам, указывая путь._

_— Я на минуту. Прошу прощения за неудобства._

_Гермиона почти бегом направилась в ванную, закрываясь на замок и сползая по стене вниз. Она не ожидала, что встреча пройдёт настолько легко и спокойно. Привыкшая к трудностям и испытаниям, сейчас ей было даже тяжелее, чем при уничтожении крестража в Тайной комнате, потому как всего в паре метров сидели самые близкие ей люди, не знающие, что под личностью липового работника социальной службы скрывается их собственная дочь. Встав и ополоснув лицо, Гермиона крепко выругалась на саму себя за слабость, после чего поправила волосы и с улыбкой вышла. Родители что-то обсуждали, а она словно вернулась в тот август, когда выветрила из их сознания все воспоминания о себе._

_— Иммобилус, — прошептала она, и родители замерли. — Мемориам реверсус, — палочка в руке слегка дрожала от волнения. Гермиона страшно боялась, что у неё не хватит сил на то, чтобы вернуть всё на круги своя. Луч сверкнул в последний раз и погас. Сделав пару шагов, она тихо заговорила: — Мам? Пап?_

_Они обернулись одновременно и воскликнули в унисон:_

_— Гермиона!_

_Не сдерживая больше слёз, она бросилась к ним в объятья, прижимаясь так крепко, как позволяли силы. Гермиона неразборчиво рассказывала о том, как сильно скучала и умирала от тоски, просила прощения и говорила, что любит. Захлёбываясь слезами, она чувствовала бешено колотящееся в горле сердце и улыбалась, улыбалась так, словно доселе никогда этого не делала. Внедрив родителям в память и все события магического мира, Гермиона избавила себя от рассказов о войне и её исходе._

_— Я так боялась, что больше не увижу вас, — говорила она, уже немного успокоившись. — Мы когда крестражи искали, я таскала Гарри и Рона по всем местам, где мы были вместе. Надо будет съездить на пикник к реке._

_— Обязательно, — Лиам поцеловал её в лоб, крепко сжимая ладони._

_— Мы на этой же неделе вернёмся в Лондон, — констатировала Аделаида. — Терпеть не могу этот австралийский климат. А сколько тут мошкары, ужас просто! — шутила она сквозь катящиеся по щекам слёзы._

_— Я, кстати, с Гарри прилетела._

_— А где же он?_

_— Я должна дать ему знак. Он в кафе неподалёку._

_— Во всём-то у вас шпионские замашки, — с улыбкой укорил её отец, наблюдая за тем, как Гермиона постучала по циферблату наручных часов, от чего тот быстро завращался и зазвенел._

_Через пару минут раздался стук в парадную дверь._

_— Открыто! — воскликнула Гермиона, и перед ними уже стоял уставший, но широко улыбающийся Гарри._

_— Здравствуйте._

_— Здравствуй, Гарри, — поздоровались Лиам и Аделаида._

_— Всё получилось, — всё ещё шмыгая носом, оповестила Гермиона, протягивая к нему руку._

_— Иначе быть и не могло, — он опустился перед подругой на колени, сжимая тонкие пальцы. — Она ведь всегда знает, что делать. Я бы без неё пропал._

_— Гарри, спасибо тебе, что не дал погибнуть нашей девочке._

_— Скорее, это ваша девочка не дала погибнуть мне, — серьёзно произнёс он, глядя на миссис Грейнджер._

_— Спасибо, — Лиам сжал его плечо, и все слова разом испарились._

_А после они собирали вещи и болтали без умолку, рассказывая о школе и тех редких весёлых случаях во время войны, словно это не было глубокой раной, словно сами Грейнджеры не стали пассивной жертвой ужасных событий, пребывая в долгой разлуке с собственной дочерью, словно всё это было лишь страшным сном._

— Эй, красавица, опять грезишь о новой книжке? — перед её глазами стояла клубящаяся паром кружка в виде кролика.

— Па-а-ап, — протянула она, невольно улыбнувшись. — Просто задумалась.

— Ты слишком непростая у меня, поэтому не верю ни единому слову.

— Попробуй угадать, глядя мне в глаза, — Гермиона придвинулась ближе, внимательно вглядываясь в карие глаза напротив.

— Это нечестно. Я же не волшебник.

— Я так и знала. Все вы — мужчины — такие, — махнула она рукой, отпивая из кружки и с упоением жуя зефир.

— Кстати, о мужчинах: что тебе подарил Рон? — отец забрался на стул, захватывая пальцами кусочек сладости.

Гермиона опустила голову, глядя на рисунок скатерти. Только отбросив от себя мысли о вчерашнем вечере, она вмиг вернулась обратно.

— Пап, я могу попросить тебя не говорить о нём?

— У вас что-то случилось?

Она замолчала, чувствуя комок в горле. В груди всё ныло от боли и разочарования.

— Гермиона? — отец поднял её подбородок двумя пальцами, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Он обидел тебя?

— Он забыл о моём дне рождения, — глухо ответила она. — Не пришёл на вечеринку, не разделил со мной радость, не сказал ни слова пожеланий. Гарри с Джинни поздравили меня даже раньше вас с мамой. Потом мы с Гарри почти полдня гуляли и весело проводили время, а свинья Рональд Уизли ещё вздумал ревновать нас, хотя знает прекрасно, что я никогда его не предам. Все мои друзья, даже сверхзанятой в Хогвартсе Хагрид, пришли. Все они были рядом и не давали мне грустить. А он...

— Доченька, всякое ведь бывает. Он тоже сейчас занят. Ты ведь говорила, что его перевели в другой отдел, и он занимается важными для страны делами.

— Либо в тебе говорит мужская солидарность, либо тебя подговорил он, но Рональд мог уделить мне хотя бы пять минут, когда явился ночью с очередного рейда девятнадцатого числа. Но знаешь, что он сделал? Помылся, съел ужин, пялился в телевизор около часа и пошёл спать, — она отвернулась, не желая, чтобы папа видел её заплаканной.

— Задай себе вопрос: ты любишь его? Подумай хорошенько. Как только найдёшь ответ, судьба не заставит себя ждать и сделает то, что должно случиться.

Гермиона кинула взгляд на отца, а потом встала к окну. В стекло стучали капли дождя, и ей нестерпимо хотелось сию же секунду оказаться на улице, чтобы хоть ненадолго убежать от всего.

— Я пойду, прогуляюсь, ладно? Телефон у меня с собой. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать, — она прошла в прихожую, накидывая тёплое пальто и шарф. — Ты не видел мои сапожки?

— Мама их вчера просушиться поставила. Сейчас принесу.

Застегнув все пуговицы по самое горло, она закутала шею, чтобы не замёрзнуть, и мельком глянула в зеркало, откуда на неё смотрели полные немого сожаления глаза. Грустно ухмыльнувшись, она отвернулась, ожидая возвращения отца. Переобувшись и поцеловав его в щёку, Гермиона оказалась на пустой улице. Фонари освещали мокрый асфальт с редкими лужами, изредка мигая от порывов ветра. Проезжающие рядом машины и автобусы ехали своей дорогой, а Гермиона шла по тротуару и молча плакала. Чужая для всего мира и самой себя, она мечтала хоть на минутку избавиться от сердца и думать лишь головой, не отвлекаясь на чувства и проблему одиночества, которое стало её вторым другом даже несмотря на наличие добрых и верных друзей.

Любима или нет?

Любящая или уставшая?

Стремящаяся или действующая по привычке?

Вопросы бились в её голове, но ответы ускользали. И лишь одно она знала наверняка: помочь ей не может никто, кроме неё самой, но как выбраться из клетки, если находишься не в ладах с разумом? Как смотреть на всё со стороны, если поступки не поддаются логике? Как жить в мире, который никак не можешь понять и который словно отказался от тебя? Отказался, сделав чужой даже для себя.


	6. «Решительный шаг»

| IAMX — Avalanches|

Снег медленно падал на крыши домов уже проснувшегося Лондона. Люди спешили по своим делам, пряча головы под зонтами, сталкивались друг с другом на перекрёстках и в метро, неловко улыбались в тёплых кафе при первой встрече или хмурили в недовольстве брови. Ныне белый город жил точно так же, как и три месяца назад. В то время как в маггловском мире царило относительное согласие, магический же затаился в ожидании поворотного события, грозящего изменить всё. И хотя экстренных случаев было не так много, Министерство не переводило дыхания.

С наступлением Миллениума менялось не только человечество, но и небо. Оно висло над головами людей подобно огромному серому мешку с пылью, и каждый вдох давался тяжелее: Гарри Поттеру — сидящему в кабинете Аврората и тоскующему по улетевшей в Болгарию на полевые сборы Джинни; Рону Уизли — на удивление оказавшемуся дома и пьющему чай со свежеиспечёнными матерью булочками; Гермионе Грейнджер — затаскивающей последний ящик в новую квартиру недалеко от «Лондонского Ока» и с тоской глядящей на тихо падающие хлопья снега. Золотая троица сейчас была похожа на лодку с огромными пробоинами. С момента расставания Гермиона и Рон не виделись. Дав друг другу время на раздумья, они лишь увеличили пропасть, что лежала меж их жизнями, и молчаливо наблюдали за тем, как совместно построенные дома-воспоминания рушатся на глазах и рассыпаются в щепки. Гарри не мог поделать ровным счётом ничего, хоть и пытался вывести друзей на разговор. Те лишь грустно усмехались, переводя тему. Первое за множество совместно проведённых праздников Рождества они провели каждый по отдельности, разве что Гарри был добродушно встречен Артуром и Молли в реконструированной Норе, куда чуть позже аппарировали Джинни и Рон. Гермиона же была с родителями ровно до обеда следующего дня, а после собрала вещи и исчезла.

 

* * *  
Новый период жизни любого человека начинается с малого: перестановки мебели, переезда, смены цвета волос или знакомства с человеком. Все эти шаги перевернут ранее выстроенную по кирпичикам жизнь с ног на голову, уча заново ходить и дышать. Об этом думал сидящий у камина человек, размеренно качаясь в кресле и потягивая глинтвейн. Его взгляд был устремлён на пламя, что дрожало и танцевало без остановок. Белые пальцы сжали бокал, а после раздался звон разлетающегося на куски стекла; огонь зашипел от контакта с жидкостью.

— Тэмхас, не стой там истуканом. Разговоров с самим собой я не веду, а от тебя мне скрывать нечего, — мужчина взмахнул рукой, и дверь распахнулась. За ней замер человек, поднявший кулак для стука.

— Ты сегодня встал поразительно рано, — Тэмхас прошёл внутрь и сел на рядом стоящий диван. — Волнуешься?

— Глупости говоришь. Волнение — это признак сомнений, а я никогда не колеблюсь. Всё готово?

— Да. Первая часть стартует уже сегодня в назначенное время в назначенном месте. Ты поприсутствуешь?

— Мне ещё рано выходить в свет. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я не просто убью Кеира, но вырву его кривые руки, а потом отдам эту поганую душонку на съедение дементорам.

— Думаю, подобная жестокость будет ни к чему, всё пройдёт идеально.

— Судя по реакции Министерства, они всерьёз взялись за дело. Забавно наблюдать за их жалкими потугами, — он ухмыльнулся, рукой заставив газету приземлиться рядом. Выпуск был старый и весьма посветлевший, но на первой полосе периодически моргала и чуть улыбалась Гермиона Грейнджер. Белые пальцы провели линии по её глазам.

— Зачем она тебе?

— Не твоё дело.

— С тех пор как ты увидел эту волшебницу, ты стал совершенно другим, — Тэмхас глядел на него внимательно, будто имел возможность проникнуть в его разум и узнать истинные намерения.

— А ты знал, каким я был до этого?

— В погоне за демонами можно потерять и самого себя.

— С какой стати ты — жалкий сквиб — учишь меня жизни? Ты не пережил и толики того, что пережил я, так что оставь свои умозаключения у себя в голове

— Ты прав, такому, как я, не пристало учить гениального волшебника, но вот незадача: где бы оказался этот самый волшебник, не подбери его жалкий сквиб полумёртвым в лесу?

Мужчина перевёл взгляд на своего собеседника, но предпочёл промолчать. Поправив огромный капюшон, он встал и подошёл к окну, провожая падающий хлопьями снег и неосознанно сравнивая себя с этой тошнотворной, до глубины души ненавистной ему белизной.

— Я начну этот новый год с другого мира, — тихо произнёс он, распахивая окно и впуская в комнату морозный лесной воздух.

 

* * *  
Драко смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале и улыбался. Не так, как это делали осчастливленные люди, это была улыбка саботировавшего против самого себя мечтателя, человека, добровольно делающего шаг в бездну и надеющегося разбиться на куски, перерождаясь в материю совершенно другую и незримую. Высокая шляпа-цилиндр была несколько непривычна, но её цвет как нельзя лучше контрастировал с бледным лицом и волосами, отросшими почти по плечи и не собранными в хвост с лентой, как делал отец; новое кашемировое пальто с серебряными пуговицами и чуть выглядывающее красное кашне для предстоящего события подходили как нельзя лучше, а кожаные перчатки без фамильного герба, палочка-трость и начищенные до блеска ботинки подчёркивали ту строгость и холодность намерений, к которым Драко Малфой шёл слишком долгим и трудным путём. Человек в чёрном футляре был готов к капитуляции и был взволнован предстоящими событиями. Отпраздновав приход нового года, он окончательно решил изменить всё вокруг себя, хотя поступок этот, без сомнений, больно ранил мать, что со слезами на глазах глядела на сына и не могла сделать ровным счётом ничего, ведь за прошедшие месяцы наблюдала его медленное увядание. Министерство всё ещё разыскивало их, никак не оставляя в покое, оттого Драко и решил облегчить им задачу, придя в самое оживлённое место и с достоинством выставив на всеобщее обозрение свою ранее трусливо скрывающуюся душу.

— Не плачь, мам, я ведь не умираю, — Драко подошёл к ней и смахнул катящиеся по щекам слёзы.

— Я боюсь за тебя.

— Не нужно. Я не знаю, заключат ли меня в Азкабан, останусь ли жив, но зато стану свободен. Больше не буду гнить здесь, а приму собственную участь достойно. Магический мир знает меня трусом, а я больше не хочу им быть. Я жажду перемен, и они непременно наступят.

— Ты вырос, мальчик мой, — Нарцисса грустно улыбнулась. — Обещай, что вернёшься как можно скорее.

— Я не могу обещать того, чего не смогу выполнить. Но всё будет хорошо. Вот это я тебе обещаю.

Драко крепко обнял мать, которая сейчас казалась настолько маленькой и хрупкой, словно могла разбиться от малейшего неосторожного движения. Цепляясь за сына, Нарцисса дрожала всем телом, но не произносила ни слова.

— Не провожай меня, — Драко отстранился, заглядывая матери в глаза.

— Почему? — непонимающе спросила Нарцисса.

— Потому что это не прощание.

— Береги себя.

— Обязательно, — поцеловав мать в висок, он оставил её одну в комнате и стал неспешно спускаться вниз.

Призраки воспоминаний огромной воронкой завертелись в голове, вырываясь наружу, и полыхали белым пламенем в каждом углу: топот маленьких ножек и строгий окрик отца, слёзы матери после очередной ссоры и тихие вечера за чтением книг, причитания эльфов и звук ударов маленьких рук о стены и пол, хриплое дыхание и раздирающий страх при виде обретшего плоть Реддла в сопровождении мерзкой змеи; смерть одной невинной души, второй, третьей и бесконечных других, протягивающих руки к Драко. С каждым шагом, с каждой вдыхаемой и выдыхаемой секундой он ощущал, как незримые кандалы с жалобным лязгом волочатся по полу, не желая отпускать, но он сопротивлялся, не оставляя места сомнениям, не впуская в себя слабость и нерешительность. Дойдя до холла, он остановился и обернулся, разглядывая мрачный интерьер собственного дома и мысленно прощаясь с этим стенами, как если бы они олицетворяли живого человека с непрерывно бьющимся сердцем. Их поместье не было виновато в том, что хранило в себе так много плохого и страшного, оно не заслуживало ненависти и презрения, как и того, чтобы быть разрушенным. Драко закрыл глаза и чуть поклонился ему, а когда хотел открыть дверь, то понял, что она уже распахнута и впускает в дом свежий морозный ветер, сплетённый воедино с крупными хлопьями снега.

— Мы желаем хозяину удачи, — глаза Филли были невероятно грустными, как и у стоящих рядом эльфов.

— И хозяин вам благодарен, — на домовиках были колпаки разных цветов, которые на Рождество подарил им сам Драко, но они надели их впервые, словно специально ожидали момента, когда их безмолвная благодарность за заботу будет уместна. Малфой впервые за девятнадцать с половиной лет опустился перед ними на корточки, глядя в глаза на равных. — Берегите маму и не давайте грустить. А ещё помогите ей с оранжереей. Здесь больше не должно быть мрака и тоски.

— Обязательно, хозяин! — Уилли положил свою крохотную ладонь на тыльную сторону ладони Драко, скрытую кожаной перчаткой, и остальные эльфы повторили его движение.

— Это не прощание. До скорой встречи, — он, наконец, поднялся, оглядывая уже без стеснения плачущих домовиков и искренне им удивляясь. За то короткое время, что они прожили на свободе, эти странные существа привязались к нему, как к родному. И это грело. Слабым огоньком внутри, но грело.

— Драко? — в паре метров от него, побитая жизнью и временем, стояла почти высохшая тень когда-то успешного и гордого человека. Нынешний Люциус Малфой был скорее бродягой, чем аристократом, так как замызганная рубашка и брюки вкупе с отросшей бородой и волосами смотрелись жалко и безобразно.

— Ты всегда воспитывал во мне гордость, так вот настал день, когда я докажу самому себе, что не трус и способен с гордо поднятой головой сдаться в руки министерства. Если ты желаешь дожить свой век, скрываясь, то я лучше окажусь в тюрьме.

— Это ошибка, — слабо ответил Люциус; глаза его были похожи на глаза замученной собаки.

— Ошибка — сидеть в своей комнате и страшиться каждого звука. Ошибка — притворяться. Ошибка — жить по указке других, — Драко решительно направился к выходу, не услышав того, что сказал отец.

Витающие в воздухе шары света мерно покачивались из стороны в сторону, изредка подталкиваемые ветром. Нарцисса давным-давно придумала этот странный способ освещения вместо привычных фонарей, и Драко часто выходил на улицу, чтобы просто на них посмотреть, что делал и сейчас, наблюдая тихое падение снега. Истинный оттенок он помнил плохо, но был уверен, что этот цвет тёплый и обволакивающий, похожий на свет фонарей Хогвартса в далёкие, уже почти забытые времена. Глубоко вдохнув воздух, он крепко сжал ручку трости и вмиг аппарировал. Место было точно таким же, как на фотокарточке Пэнси, отосланной ему накануне Рождества. Сколько он ни был в самых дорогих ресторанах и пабах магического Лондона, за всю свою жизнь Драко ни разу не посещал главные достопримечательности, воздвигнутые магглами. Он придерживал шляпу двумя пальцами и пристально смотрел на переливающийся огнями аттракцион в форме огромного круга с множеством кабинок. В его голове возникло именно это место при заданном вопросе «куда идти?», поэтому, приготовившись заранее, он встал в очередь, чувствуя себя страшно неуютно, ведь ещё никогда ранее он не находился в обществе людей, совершенно ничего не знающих о магии. Рядом стояла молодая пара с четырёхлетним ребёнком, который норовил схватиться за трость Драко и выхватить из рук; позади — молодая девушка со странным мигающим аппаратом, изредка поднимаемым ею вверх и образующим вспышку. Драко подозревал, что это одно из маггловских изобретений, но не имел даже примерного представления о функциях. Он явственно ощущал на себе взгляды людей и далеко не сразу понял причину. Видимо, магглы давным-давно не одевались так, как выглядел сейчас Драко, поэтому и разглядывали его: кто с восхищением, кто с долей снобизма, кто с удивление. Он уже тысячу раз пожалел о своей затее, но поворачивать назад означало трусость. Наконец, когда подошла его очередь, он дрожащими руками достал фунты, протягивая их кассиру — улыбчивой женщине за сорок со смешными тёплыми наушниками бледно-голубого цвета.

— Первый раз в Лондоне? — спросила она, отдавая ему билет.

— Да, — несколько задумчиво ответил Драко, вглядываясь в буквы и различая название — «Лондонское око». «Ох и причудливые эти магглы!» — подумал он, заходя в одну из кабинок, где уже было около десяти человек. Было странно то, что в этом месте не сработала сигнализация, и Драко даже на секунду расстроился, боясь, что его капитуляция окажется попросту незамеченной. 

Драко облегчённо вдохнул, услышав тихий щелчок двери. Пэнси рассказывала, что это место уникально, ведь с него открывается удивительный вид на город, который до этого момента Драко совсем не знал. Пока кабина медленно двигалась вверх, Малфой подошёл к стеклянной стене слева, внимательно разглядывая строения, названия которых он совсем не знал, видя их только в книгах по обзорному маггловедению. Сейчас он искренне жалел, что валял дурака на уроках. Его до глубины души поразил этот город, с высоты птичьего полёта выглядящий странно, ведь он совмещал в себе как сооружения, которым было, по меньшей мере, несколько сотен лет, так и совершенно новые, выбивающиеся из общей картины. Тёмная река медленно перекатывалась волнами. «Темза», — вспомнил Драко, удивляясь тому, почему вместо льда перед его глазами бушует вода.

Даже если в мире магглов не было места волшебству, то и без него они умудрялись создать воистину волшебные вещи: светящиеся здания и непонятные аппараты, могущие звонить сами по себе, самодвижущиеся строения, в одном из которых сейчас был сам Драко, и возможность беспрепятственно смотреть по сторонам, не боясь попросту свалиться вниз. Когда-то он презирал всё неволшебное, но сейчас он был увлечен увиденным, желая узнать больше и коснуться этого, на первый взгляд, обыденного мира своими испачканными чёрной магией пальцами.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени с момента закрытия двери, но, когда кабина оказалась на самом верху, глаза Драко расширились от представшего перед ним великолепия архитектурных силуэтов, ведь своей вычурностью они могли легко составить конкуренцию всем знатным домам, где ему удавалось побывать, а высокая башня с часами, имеющая продолжение в длинном здании, разразилась громким боем часов, оповещающим о времени восьми часов вечера. Миг уединения отчего-то хотелось продлить, но вспышка прямо у его ног стала знаком начала его капитуляции, ведь этот свет говорил голосом человека, видеть которого он совершенно не мог и не только из-за прошедшей войны или старых счётов, а просто потому, что имя «Гарри Поттер» будет навечно связано с самой большой ошибкой в его жизни.

 _— Если ты хочешь сбежать, Малфой, то ничего не выйдет. Мы наложили на кабину заклятье. Аппарировать ты не сможешь_ , — голос Гарри Поттера был стальным и настроенным решительно. 

Драко усмехнулся и сел на лавочку, стоящую посредине кабинки. Знал бы этот Поттер, что он вовсе не собирался сбегать, а напротив, пришёл к ним добровольно, не надеясь на пощаду. Он был готов даже умереть на глазах у всех, подвергнуться пыткам или потерять собственную душу.

Весь оставшийся путь Драко впитывал секунды, как пергамент чернила, запоминая каждый миг своей новой жизни. Песочные часы судьбы перевернулись, и сокращающиеся до земли метры приближали его к тому, что он планировал многие месяцы. Мысль о фиаско давно покинула его сознание, сменившись уверенностью в правильности происходящего, а когда люди потянулись к выходу, он даже не двинулся с места, глядя на группу авроров с направленными на него палочками.

— _Экспеллиармус!_ — крикнул Гарри, и блестящая трость вылетела из рук, ударяясь о стеклянную стенку.

— Здравствуй, Поттер, — твёрдо произнёс Драко и встал, глядя в переполненные злостью зелёные глаза. Они словно превратились в бурлящее ядовитое зелье, которое может убить в мгновение ока.

— Взять его, — отдал команду Дин Томас, и пара магов подошла к нему, не опуская палочек.

— _Инкарцеро!_

Тугие верёвки обвили тело, причиняя боль. Драко не позволил себе проявить слабость и сжал зубы, наблюдая за тем, как оседает на землю Поттер. Его бледное лицо теперь выражало не ярость, а бесконечную измождённость, что немало удивило проходящего под конвоем Малфоя.

— Драко Абраксас Малфой, вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве Тому Марволо Реддлу, принадлежности к преступной организации, покушении на убийство Альбуса Брайана Дамблдора, Кэти Джейн Белл и Рональда Биллиуса Уизли, а также в предательстве Министерства Магии, — Тибериус Маклагген говорил чётко, шагая позади, но каждое его слово Драко воспринимал с улыбкой, глядя на выстроившихся в ряд магглов, не имеющих и малейшего понятия о том, что перед ними один из последних крупных преступников магического мира.

Подул холодный, пробирающий до самых костей, январский ветер. Высокий цилиндр слетел с головы, отчего длинные белёсые волосы взметнулись вверх, обретая мимолётную свободу. Слабо ступающий на землю Гарри с держащим его Дином Томасом было последним, что видел Драко Малфой перед тем, как в воздухе раздался хлопок, и конвой вместе с пойманным преступником исчез на глазах людей, уже подвергшихся заклятью стирания памяти.

 

* * *  
— Гарри! — Рон влетел в отдел Аврората явно возбуждённый известием о поимке Малфоя, но вместо торжествующего друга увидел вымотанного и разбитого. Он сидел в кресле со стаканом в руке, будучи в полном одиночестве. Его волосы были ещё растрёпаннее, чем обычно, а лицо точно обваляли в муке — оно было мертвецки бледным. — Что с тобой? — он закрыл за собой дверь, подходя к другу и опускаясь перед ним на корточки.

— Мы его поймали, — слабо ответил Гарри.

— Знаю. Поэтому я здесь.

— Он не сопротивлялся, не пытался бежать, явился в один из самых оживлённых районов Лондона и со спокойным видом сидел среди магглов в «Лондонском Оке».

— Странно.

— Очень странно, — Гарри закашлялся и едва не выронил стакан из рук. — Все наши сейчас на последнем уровне. Проводят допрос, докладывают министру, а я валяюсь тут, как мешок костей.

— Зато ты арестовал Малфоя, — ободряюще улыбнулся Рон.

— Я отстранён от дел Пожирателей и вообще не должен был там быть. Маклагген сделает мне выговор, если вообще из отдела не вышвырнет. А ещё Дину попадёт за то, что сказал мне место задержания, — усмехнулся Гарри, откидываясь на спинку.

— Вряд ли тебя уволят и выговор влепят. Ты же Гарри Поттер.

— Это было актуально, когда Реддл убивал людей.

— Это будет актуально всегда, потому что благодаря тебе он больше никого не убивает.

Друзья молчали какое-то время, думая о своём, но тишина страшно напрягала. Старая рана воспоминаний о событиях почти двухгодичной давности снова кровоточила, и Гарри предпочёл закрыть её как можно скорее.

— Меня не допускают к делу из-за личной заинтересованности. Но я разобьюсь в лепёшку и попаду к нему в камеру. Он расскажет мне всё. Я заставлю его страдать так же, как страдали люди, по вине пожирателей отправившиеся в больницу, оплакивающие родных или вовсе умершие.

Гарри почувствовал дикую пульсацию в левой стороне груди и стал задыхаться. Глаза наполнились слезами от недостатка воздуха, и он захрипел в тщетных попытках глотнуть кислорода.

— Чёрт возьми, да что с тобой такое?! — Рон выглядел испуганным от вида кашляющего кровью Гарри, который стал оседать на пол. Выбежав в коридор, Уизли позвал на помощь, прося сию же секунду позвать лекарей. Весь этаж всполошился, и уже через пару минут в отделе Аврората появились лекари из больницы Святого Мунго, принимаясь осматривать потерявшего сознание Поттера.

 

* * *  
— Что здесь происходит? — шокированный голос Маклаггена прозвучал над ухом сидящего возле Гарри Рона.

— Он стал задыхаться и потерял сознание, — нервно ответил Уизли, не сводя с друга взгляда.

— Какой диагноз?

— Похоже на постзаклинательную лихорадку, — произнесла девушка в жёлтом халате. — Что он делал в последние несколько часов?

— Был на задержании преступника.

— В него попадали заклинанием?

— Нет. Колдовал только он сам. Преступник был безоружен.

— А ментальная магия?

— Исключено. Стоял барьер.

Волшебники, собравшиеся со всего этажа, переглядывались, пытаясь понять суть недуга, но состыковать факты и произнесённый вердикт лекарей никак не удавалось.

— Мистеру Поттеру следует отправиться домой и хорошенько выспаться. Быть может, сказался напряжённый рабочий график, чем, кстати, министерство очень грешит, — с укором произнесла пожилая волшебница-лекарь. — Дайте ему это зелье сразу, как он придёт в себя.

— Да, конечно, — Рон взял пузырёк причудливой формы, светящийся алым. — Я сейчас же воспользуюсь сетью Летучего Пороха.

— Исключено, — произнесла девушка-врач. — Портальные встряски, как и любые другие, ему противопоказаны. Боюсь, вам придётся везти его домой маггловским способом.

Одно слово «метро» вызывало у Рона приступы неконтролируемого страха, особенно после десятиминутного стояния в тоннеле в переполненном вагоне, лишённом света из-за аварии. После той поездки он не только припоминал все ужасы маггловского транспорта Гермионе, но и стал всерьёз бояться замкнутого пространства.

Дав последние рекомендации, лекари покинули помещение, а за ними вышли и все сотрудники. Не прошло и минуты, как Гарри резко распахнул глаза.

— Где я?

— Пока в министерстве, — оповестил Рон, — но сейчас мы с тобой уходим.

— С какой стати?

— С такой, что ты потерял сознание! — крикнул Рон, поднося к его губам микстуру. — Пей.

— Что это?

— Просто пей.

Сделав глоток, Гарри скривился, но пить не переставал, потому как пристально-злобный взгляд друга без слов заставлял его не прерывать процесс.

— Малфоя допросили? — он обратился к стоявшему рядом Тибериусу.

— Вас не это сейчас должно волновать, мистер Поттер. Отправляйтесь домой, и чтобы до послезавтрашнего утра я вас здесь не видел.

Оперевшись на подставившего плечо Рона, Гарри с трудом делал шаги, но как бы тот ни пытался наложить заклинание, он не давал другу даже малейшей возможности что-либо наколдовать. Зайдя в телефонную будку и набрав нужный код, они уже оказались в безлюдном переулке, аккуратно ступая по выложенной камнем дороге.

— У тебя деньги есть? — спросил Гарри, останавливаясь у обочины.

— Только сикли, — Рон пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Доедем до дома, а там что-нибудь придумаем. Лови такси.

Рон чувствовал себя весьма странно, подняв руку и, тем самым, остановив одну из машин. Не имея привычки пользоваться маггловским транспортом, а лишь изучая его, сейчас он с долей контролируемой заинтересованности глядел на чёрный Остин и старался не подавать вида, что впервые видит подобный автомобиль так близко.

— Добрый день, сэр! — улыбчиво поздоровался кэбмен, кивая головой.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил Рон, не зная, что говорить дальше.

— Куда вам нужно? — мужчина оглядел практически висящего на плече друга Гарри. — В больницу?

— Нет, нам надо... — сколько раз он ни писал адрес квартиры собственной сестры, запомнить никак не удавалось.

— Район Гринвича, Трафалгар роуд семьдесят, — вмешался Гарри, поняв, что память Рона снова его подвела.

— Садитесь в машину, а то погода совсем разбушевалась, — поторопил их водитель.

 

* * *  
Захлопнув дверь, они удобно разместились внутри, согревая озябшие руки дыханием. Гарри перевёл взгляд в окно, провожая глазами разноцветные вывески и летящие хлопья снега. За какие-то пару часов жизнь перевернула всё с ног на голову, и он не знал, как именно делать следующий шаг, ведь вполне мог удариться макушкой о землю. Безусловно, он не жалел ни о том, что без разрешения пробрался на арест, не жалел и о том, что лично применил к Малфою заклинания, и только состояние его тела тревожило слишком сильно. Именно от упоминания имени этого чистокровного Гарри словно умирал. Вспомнив насмешливые серые глаза и неизменную интонацию, он силой ударил себя по коленке, отчего та заныла, а в голове зашумело.

— Гарри, ты можешь хотя бы попытаться объяснить, что с тобой происходит? — конечно же, Рон беспокоился о лучшем и единственном друге, но сам этот друг не мог найти разумного объяснения и лишь сдавленно улыбнулся. — Не пытайся меня надуть. Я вижу, тебя подкашивает не первый месяц, и если раньше ты просто был бледный, как поганка, то сейчас всё становится гораздо серьёзнее.

— Со мной всё нормально, Рон. Видимо, просто устал.

— Это после рождественских каникул-то? Ну да, ты же целыми днями гонял оборотней и так выдохся, что аж в обмороки падаешь.

— Не надо иронии, — Гарри посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом, да только друг глядел ещё хуже, а значит, очередной трюк не удался.

— А с тобой разговаривать иначе невозможно. Включаешь свой комплекс самопожертвования и носишь его в себе. Мне-то что делать? — Рон возвёл руки к крыше машины. — Джинни я ничего сказать не могу, потому что знаю, как она начнёт переживать.

— Не надо ей говорить.

— Я никогда не мог на тебя повлиять, сколько ни пытаюсь, а вот Гермиона... — Рон осёкся и отвернулся к окну, закусывая от досады щеку.

— Мне приятно, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, Рон, но всё, правда, нормально.

— Приятно ему, — буркнул Уизли, усмехнувшись, — ты знаешь меня почти всю сознательную жизнь, так что должен был уяснить: я не спрашиваю тебя о самочувствии с целью сделать приятно, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты жил. Хватит с меня уже смертей. Вдоволь наелся.

Друзья молчали почти всю оставшуюся дорогу, и только когда кэбмен объявил, что они приехали, Гарри попросил Рона вынести деньги. Пожелав водителю удачной дороги, они медленно шли по двору. Поттер шагал уже самостоятельно, изредка ловя ладонями снег, а Уизли не проронил ни слова, глядя себе под ноги и думая о своём.

— Помнишь, что ты мне сказал на четвёртом курсе, когда меня чуть дракон не убил?

— Что тебя хотят убить, вот и подбросили имя в кубок, — бесцветно ответил Рон.

— Но не убили, — улыбнулся Гарри, отметая мысли о Седрике.

— К чему это ты?

— К тому, что столько раз свою жизнь я был на волосок от смерти, но всегда держал верх. Что бы ни происходило, я оставался невредимым, и только благодаря двум людям: тебе и Гермионе. Так что не говори, что не имеешь на меня влияния, — он сжал плечо Рона. — Я упрям и часто поступаю так, как решил сам, но я всегда знаю, что у меня есть друзья, которые всегда от всей души меня поколотят, чтобы спасти.

— Ты, кажется, ударился головой, — Рон кинул на друга недоверчивый взгляд.

— Я сейчас напишу Гермионе, — серьёзно заявил Гарри, уже у подъезда.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я хочу видеть лучшую подругу.

— Тогда я уйду.

— Прекрати бегать, — Гарри с трудом открыл дверь, но не позволил Рону себе помочь. — Любой кризис преодолим, а кому, как не тебе знать, насколько упряма наша Гермиона.

— А я не знаю, какая она сейчас. Это не та девочка-заучка, в которую я влюбился, — они вошли в квартиру и стянули себя пальто и шарфы, чувствуя домашнее тепло.

— То есть повзрослевшая и самостоятельная Гермиона тебе не нужна? — Гарри сел прямо на пол, отшвыривая ботинки и глядя на друга сквозь круглые очки с недоумением.

— Она мне любая нужна, — вздохнул Рон и сел рядом с другом.

Вокруг раздавались звуки комнатного леса, и они на секунду заслушались. Вспоминая дом Хагрида и его вечный ухающий, скулящий, плюющийся пламенем хаос, Гарри и Рон в унисон улыбнулись.

— Есть хочешь? — предложил Гарри. — Я бы вот сейчас гору жареного мяса слопал.

— Да, я тоже, — в животе обоих заурчало, и они хохотнули.

— Джинни наготовила мне кучу всего перед отъездом, впору половину отдела приглашать на пир, — Гарри открыл холодильник, выбирая кастрюлю побольше.

— Ну уж нет, нам самим мало, — Рон уселся за стол и улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри тщетно пытался одновременно подогреть еду и зацепить в процессе куриную ножку.

Когда стрелка часов застыла на четверти десятого, Гарри и Рон, расслабленные и сытые, развалились на полу в гостиной и глядели в светящийся потолок. Рон часто делал заклятье ночного неба, когда ему хотелось подумать, к тому же созвездия и мерцающие звёзды сильно напоминали Гермиону, которая была весьма удивлена этому заклинанию, но так и не научилась делать его самостоятельно.

— Я всё-таки ей напишу и приглашу на встречу, — тихо сказал Гарри, в воздухе повторяя очертания Лебедя.

— Сейчас?

— Нет, завтра вечером. Как я понимаю, любой твой порыв она пресекает сразу, а тут зачинщик я, поэтому отказать не сможет

— Думаешь, она не догадается, что это хитро продуманный план?

— У неё есть одно слабое место, и все попытки скрыть его всегда заканчивались провалом, — Гарри улыбнулся другу. — Она всегда о нас беспокоится. Порезались мы, упали, сломали руку или ногу, Гермиона постоянно пытается отправить нас к врачу и ищет первопричины, так что я ударю по больному.

— Какое коварство! По тебе плачет Слизерин! — в комнате раздался смешок, но Гарри веселья друга не разделил, так что уже через мгновение Рон излучал дикое сожаление, но не знал, как перевести разговор в другое русло. — Вечно я глупости говорю.

— Ничего подобного. Ты придумал, как уничтожить крестраж, а тупой человек вряд ли бы до этого додумался.

— Да, ты умеешь подбодрить, — хмыкнул Рон, чувствуя облегчение.

— Рад стараться.

Звёзды над их головами потухли, и комнату поглотил мрак.

— Как думаешь, надолго его в Азкабан упекут?

— Надеюсь, да, — хмуро ответил Гарри.

— Я всё ещё думаю над тем, какого чёрта он сдался. И ведь ни мамаша, ни папаша не пришли следом, так что никаких взяток точно не предвидится. План?

— Вполне может быть. Судя по Исчезательному шкафу, мозг в его голове точно имеется. Да и, к слову, я никогда не считал его тупым.

— Но как узнать, что творится в его голове? Он же ещё в Хогвартсе ходил мутный, а сейчас, наверное, до него вообще не доберёшься, — с досадой произнёс Рон, перевернувшись на живот. Рядом материализовался кот и стал притираться к его руке, прося ласки. Покачав головой, Уизли всё же провёл ладонью по гладкой шерсти, а после стал бездумно чесать его макушку.

Даже если дела пожирателей были для Гарри закрыты, он всегда мог воспользоваться лазейкой и добраться до истины самостоятельно. Каждое важное событие в его жизни сопровождалось принятым решением, а затем следовал шаг — непоколебимый, твёрдый и уверенный, который он и собирался сделать, чтобы, быть может, предотвратить ещё одну неминуемую катастрофу, которую желал сотворить Драко Малфой.


	7. «Страх»

| Alexandre Desplat — Hermione's Parents |

Гермиона держала в руках свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка» и не могла поверить в увиденное, потому как на неё смотрели серые глаза без привычного ухмыляющегося прищура. Лицо Драко Малфоя сейчас казалось ей совершенно незнакомым, словно за время долгого отсутствия стёрлась каждая чёрточка, как нарисованная карандашом на листе бумаги. Статья рассказывала о добровольной капитуляции волшебника и являла собой краткое описание официального допроса, проведённого ранним утром аврором Дином Томасом. Гермиона не совсем понимала, почему делом Драко Малфоя занимался не Гарри, но, задумавшись на секунду и вспомнив свод законов, пришла к выводу, что у друга имелась слишком большая личная заинтересованность. Наверное, именно по этой причине в своём утреннем письме Гарри не написал ни слова о поимке, будто не хотел повторно расстраиваться, а в том, что он был расстроен, Гермиона даже не сомневалась. Её окатило волной беспокойства, ведь друг мог сделать какую-нибудь глупость, как и происходило всегда в присутствии его врагов. И если Малфой не представлял ощутимой угрозы наверняка разъярённому от собственного бессилия Гарри, то именно Гарри представлял огромную опасность для безоружного Малфоя, которому предстояло весьма долгое путешествие в реконструированный после войны Азкабан. Мистер Ханрахан говорил, что совсем скоро будет проведена обзорная экскурсия в усовершенствованную тюрьму, и, судя по отзывам авроров, она была даже хуже прежней, кишащей дементорами.

— Что, Грейнджер, довольна? — раздался за спиной голос Пэнси Паркинсон. — Исполнилась твоя заветная мечта?

— Если ты считаешь, что поимка Малфоя — моя заветная мечта, спешу тебя огорчить — это не так, — тон Гермионы был очень холодным и колючим. — Но меня удивило, что твой дружок сдался добровольно.

— Поттер уже в подробностях рассказал, наверное? Сколько «Круцио» он использовал, чтобы выбить показания? А, Грейнджер?

— Гарри никогда не использует Непростительные Заклинания, Паркинсон, потому что работает в Аврорате. Вижу, со времён Хогвартса ума у тебя не прибавилось. И да, смею напомнить тебе пункт 3 статьи 15 закона «О расследовании и ведении дела», в котором сказано, что «лица, имеющие личную заинтересованность в ведении и раскрытии дела, не допускаются к документации, осуществлению допроса и другому виду юридической деятельности ввиду возможных непредвиденных происшествий». Так что твоего любимого Драко он и пальцем не тронет.

— Зубрила, — выплюнула в ответ Пэнси и заняла своё место.

— Читай больше книг, глядишь, мир станет куда добрее, чем ты его видишь.

— А если я прямо сейчас запущу в тебя заклятьем фурункулов, то он станет просто замечательным.

— Я так не думаю, — произнёс мистер Ханрахан, стоявший позади Пэнси. — Война уже закончилась, девушки, так что ваши перепалки и неприязнь — никому не нужные вещи. В особенности, вам самим. А в качестве наказания за неприятную беседу, свидетелем которой я стал, на каждой совместной паре вы будете сидеть рядом.

— С какой стати?! — воскликнули обе, переглянувшись.

— Из нас троих профессор — я, так что дальнейшие вопросы советую оставить при себе.

— Чёртова грязнокровка, — буркнула Пэнси, с выражением отвращения кладя сумку на стул рядом.

— Уродливая жаба, — ответила Гермиона, пренебрежительно отодвинув канцелярские принадлежности на левую сторону.

— Ещё одно ругательство, и я снижу вам обеим оценки с «отлично» до «удовлетворительно».

— Паркинсон отличница? Не смешите меня, — Гермиона кинула на соседку по парте подозрительный взгляд.

— Именно так, мисс Грейнджер, так что можете обменяться друг с другом опытом по написанию эссе и сдаче коллоквиумов. И дважды я повторять не буду.

Судя по хмурой морщинке меж бровей преподавателя, в своём наказании он был настроен весьма решительно, так что тяжело вздохнувшим однокурсницам ничего не оставалось, как молча терпеть общество друг друга. Входящие в аудиторию студенты были слегка озадачены странной парочкой, сидевшей за первой партой прямо перед преподавателем, но от комментариев воздержались, дабы не попасть под горячую руку.

— Наша сегодняшняя тема: «Кентавры: права людей или животных?» Как вам всем известно, в магическом мире давно идут споры касательно того, какой же свод законов применять к данному типу живых существ. С одной стороны, это животные, ведущие образ жизни скорее дикий, чем адаптированный к пониманию нормального, с другой — разумные существа, которые обладают моральными принципами, интеллектом, талантами и способностью изъясняться. Возникает вопрос: как именно судить об их проступках? Давайте обратимся к первоначальному термину закона...

Гермиона искренне пыталась сосредоточиться на новом материале, тем более что в будущем она собиралась писать научный проект по этой теме и делать прошение о рассмотрении в Министерство, но слова чёртовой Паркинсон никак не желали выходить из головы. «Что, Грейнджер, довольна?» А Гермиона и не знала, обрадовала ли её новость о поимке Малфоя или нет. С первой страницы аккуратно сложенного «Ежедневного пророка» на неё снова смотрели серые глаза. В том небольшом отрезке согнутой бумаги они выделялись особенно сильно, источая незримый холод и необъяснимую тоску. Гермиона не могла ответить себе на вопрос, заданный скорее из желания лишний раз уколоть, чем из действительной заинтересованности, но, глядя на Драко Малфоя, ей было его жаль. Чувство было непривычным и совершенно новым по отношению к человеку, ненавидимому ею долгие годы. Вспоминая рассказ Гарри о дне смерти Дамблдора, мимолётные пересечения взглядов во время битвы и сопоставляя всё это с образом нынешнего Малфоя, она видела слишком большую разницу. В свои неполные двадцать он выглядел тридцатилетним, безжизненным и лишённым всяческой надежды. Она не представляла, каково это — жить с меткой самого кровожадного человека в магическом мире, но прекрасно понимала, насколько тяжело носить клеймо. По иронии судьбы именно с этим человеком у неё оказалось слишком много общего.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы не могли бы повторить то, что я сейчас произнёс? — профессор Ханрахан стоял напротив неё и с явно недовольным лицом взирал на опешившую Гермиону.

Аудитория замерла до такой степени, что был отчётливо слышен порыв ветра за окном и звук падающих на асфальт сосулек.

— Прошу прощения, впредь я буду внимательнее, — Гермиона опустила голову, ощутив бесконечный стыд не только перед преподавателями, но и перед сокурсниками. Момент слишком сильно напоминал ей урок по защите от тёмных искусств и пронзительный взгляд профессора Снейпа.

— Я повторю вопрос: как вы считаете, что следует предпринять, если нападающим на безоружного человека был кентавр? По какому закону его следует судить и предавать ли смертной казни, как это было в случае вашего сокурсника мистера Малфоя и гиппогрифа?

— Нет. Я считаю, что кентавра следует судить по закону людей, а история с Малфоем — плод несправедливости и коррупции.

— Я протестую! — Пэнси поднялась с места. — Он его чуть не задрал тогда! Ты всё видела!

— Я видела, как Малфой нагло подошёл к Клювокрылу, обозвал его, за что и получил урок. Так что, да, это коррупция и влияние Малфоя-старшего на суд министерства.

— Чушь! Это у недопрофессора Хагрида не хватило ума, чтобы привести на урок кого-то менее опасного.

Гермиона в мгновение ока достала палочку из внутреннего кармана мантии и навела её на Паркинсон.

— Ещё хоть слово о Хагриде, и я за себя не отвечаю.

Студенты застыли, словно эта угроза предназначалась им всем, а не испуганно глядящей на соседку по парте Пэнси. Мистер Ханрахан тихо подошёл к Гермионе и сжал её запястье крепкими пальцами, призывая опустить палочку.

— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу вас, успокойтесь, — он говорил шёпотом, наблюдая за тем, как вспыхнувшие злостью глаза постепенно светлели, становясь привычного янтарного цвета. — Мисс Паркинсон, сядьте, пожалуйста, на своё место и воздержитесь от комментариев.

Пэнси послушно села, не отрывая взгляда от Гермионы, которая медленно выдохнула и опустилось рядом.

— Извините, профессор, — твёрдо произнесла Гермиона и уткнулась в свою тетрадь.

— Прошу вас и мисс Паркинсон прийти после занятий в мой кабинет.

— Вы всё-таки снизите нам отметки? — раздосадовано произнесла Пэнси.

— Нет, — он прочистил горло, — но явка строго обязательна.

— Да, профессор, — ответили девушки в унисон.

До конца урока они не произнесли ни слова, изредка бросая злобные взгляды, хотя и пытались делать вид, что не замечают присутствия друг друга. Профессор замечал это и не отходил от их парты ни на шаг, словно боялся, что студентки учинят дуэль прямо посреди аудитории, но Гермиона и Пэнси сохраняли поразительное хладнокровие. Время до окончания занятия тянулось, точно резиновое, а когда зазвонил колокол, и вся аудитория вздохнула с облегчением, Гермиона выбежала из класса первой, не желая ни с кем разговаривать. Увидев идущую навстречу Полумну, она и вовсе свернула в противоположный коридор, что вёл на улицу. Сидя в классе, она грустила от того, что ветер, казалось, выл стаей волков, но, оказавшись под небом, она даже обрадовалась его шумным порывам. Статуя Дамблдора читала невесть откуда взявшуюся книгу, вызывая дикий интерес у уже подходящей Гермионы. Заняв свободную лавочку, она внимательно разглядывала каменного директора Хогвартса, меж бровей которого даже залегла задумчивая морщинка, и задумалась сама: ни Пэнси, ни Малфой, ни даже Хагрид не были причиной её внезапного гнева, ведь, по сути, в чём-то Паркинсон была права, хотя признавать это было крайне сложно. Гермиона не понимала, что происходило внутри неё, откуда взялись чувства и мысли, ранее не появлявшиеся? Почему за последние пять часов ненавистное имя всплывало чаще, чем она успевала выбросить его из головы? Безумно хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, обсудить что угодно, хоть последние тенденции магической моды, только бы перестать думать. Гермиона опасалась, что грядёт буря, она бесконечно сильно боялась, что кошмар многих лет снова вернётся за ней, утащит в своё мерзкое логово и будет мучить по ночам. И хотя видимых причин к новому всплеску войны и распрей не было, неконтролируемый страх до сих пор жил в сердце Гермионы Грейнджер, навсегда потерявшей прежнюю жизнерадостность и ярое желание спасти весь мир.

— Гермиона, ты замёрзнешь, — рядом сел Джастин, накидывая ей на плечи своё пальто.

— Я что-то выбежала и не подумала одеться, — неловко произнесла она, понимая, насколько замёрзла. — Спасибо.

— Как ты? — он взглянул на неё внимательно.

Зная о его прекрасных способностях в психологии и окклюменции, Гермиона решила, что врать просто глупо.

— Плохо, — честно призналась она, опустив голову. — Я чувствую себя пустым, наполовину разбитым кувшином. Вроде и заполнить себя чем-то можно, но что бы я ни вливала, будь то учёба, чтение или погоня за самосовершенствованием, всё это вытекает через мелкие трещинки, — Гермиона сжала покрасневшие от холода пальцы в кулаки.

— Значит, их надо заклеивать. Рассказывать о боли друзьям. Нельзя носить в себе страдания, Гермиона, — он протянул ей варежки, наблюдая за тем, как тонкие ладони утопают в них. — Так и на куски разлететься недолго. А тебе совершенно точно нельзя разбиваться. Ты ещё многого не сделала для мира.

— Веришь, что мне под силу его изменить? — ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

— Знаю, — уверенно ответил Джастин. — Я всегда жалел, что мы так особенно и не поладили в Хогвартсе.

— Нам ничего не мешает поладить сейчас, м? — смахнув с чёрной макушки снег, она наконец-то полноценно улыбнулась.

— Думаю, ты права.

— Я идиотка, ты же из-за меня простудишься. Пойдём в замок?

— Ты не идиотка, но лучше вернуться, тем более что следующая пара — моя любимая.

— Окклюменция, — застонала Гермиона, отряхивая варежки и возвращая их хозяину.

— Почему тебе так сложно освоить её?

— Сознание слишком уязвимое. К тому же мужской половине человечества лучше удаётся контролировать своё сознание и эмоции.

— Но ты ведь только что попыталась от меня закрыться, — улыбнулся Джастин, кинув быстрый взгляд на пригладившего бороду Дамблдора.

— Правда?! — Гермиона настолько обрадовалась, что чуть не выронила сумку. — Как здорово!

— Думаю, если попрактиковаться, у тебя всё получится.

— Тогда я обязательно попрошу о дополнительных занятиях. Спасибо тебе, Джастин, за совет и вообще...

— Не за что, — открыв дверь, он пропустил Гермиону вперёд. — Если тебе вдруг станет одиноко или понадобится помощь, смело приходи ко мне.

— Хорошо. До встречи.

— До встречи, Гермиона, — помахав ей рукой, Джастин побежал по лестнице вверх, скрываясь из вида, а воодушевлённая словами она впервые за долгое время чувствовала себя уверенно перед профессором Ханраханом, пытающимся проникнуть в её разум и увидеть всё, что он в себе скрывает, и даже предстоящая очная ставка с Паркинсон не омрачала её настроение.

— Мисс Грейнджер, прежде чем сюда войдёт мисс Паркинсон, я хотел бы задать вам несколько личный вопрос.

— Да, профессор, — Гермиона собирала канцелярские принадлежности в сумку.

— Когда вы в последний раз говорили с мистером Уизли?

Она ответила не сразу. Странное любопытство профессора повергло её в некоторый шок, ведь ещё ни разу за всё обучение они не общались без рамок «профессор-студент».

— Давно, — тихо сказала Гермиона.

— Поговорите с ним. Ваши мысли хаотичны и мешают вам сосредоточиться.

— Вы меня удивляете, хотя и напомнили мне профессора Макгонагалл в своём беспокойстве. Не думайте, будто я не замечаю ваших взглядов на уроках, но я не хочу жалости к себе. Да, я понимаю, что многое пережила, пусть и гораздо меньше Гарри, чуть было не погибла и не потеряла родителей, похоронила друзей и...

Она осознала, что плачет, только когда тёплая капля упала на тыльную сторону собственной ладони.

— Гермиона, послушайте меня. Вы не одиноки и не должны замыкаться в себе. Это ещё хуже, чем говорить гадости. К слову, вы очень страшны в гневе. Даже мне, зрелому волшебнику, стало не по себе от вашего взгляда. Вы таите в себе злобу и страх. Отпустите это. И дышите полной грудью. Войны больше нет, тёмные силы повержены и никогда не вернутся. Научитесь жить в мире, не ища опасностей вокруг себя.

— А вы говорите весьма оптимистично для человека, по которому тоже прошлась коса войны.

— Я далеко не оптимист, но могу отличать белое от чёрного, изредка заменяя их полутонами. У вас же до сих пор вокруг темнота. Выбирайтесь из неё, Гермиона, вы ещё слишком молоды. И ещё: вокруг вас не враги, вокруг вас люди, которые, возможно, очень хотят с вами подружиться, но боятся. Оглянитесь, и увидите.

В классе повисла тишина, но неуютной она не была. Подняв глаза и встретившись взглядом с профессором, она почувствовала спокойствие. И хотя её страх не развеялся, но осел где-то глубоко в сердце пеплом, и руки больше не дрожали. «Вы не одиноки», — повторял в её голове голос, и она в буквальном смысле кончиками пальцев ощутила поддержку взрослого человека, искренне желавшего выслушать и дать совет.

— Профессор Ханрахан, я могу войти? — на пороге стояла немного взъерошенная Пэнси Паркинсон, которая заметно нервничала и чего-то боялась. И если сначала Гермиона приняла это поведение на свой счёт, то мгновениями позже поняла, что оно не имеет никакого отношения к их ссоре. Сокурсница просто пришла с занятия окклюменции, и, судя по лицу, ей было также тяжело бороться внутри себя.

— Да, мисс Паркинсон, проходите.

— Джастин передал мне, что вы здесь, — она остановилась у парты с другого края и села рядом с Гермионой.

— Итак, девушки, я позвал вас сюда не для того, чтобы читать нотации или учить жизни. Вы — взрослые люди, которые в состоянии принимать решения, невзирая на мнение остальных, поэтому я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы сейчас остались и поговорили. Быть свидетелем, подслушивать, подглядывать я не собираюсь и уповаю на ваше здравомыслие. Блокировку магии я также накладывать не буду, так что не подорвите моё доверие.

Профессор поднялся и, поправив мантию, тихо покинул аудиторию, оставив двух смотрящих ему вслед девушек наедине. Они не видели надобности в этой странной терапии, но, когда их взгляды встретились, обе фыркнули в унисон, а потом как-то уж слишком нервно хохотнули.

— Такое ощущение, что мне одиннадцать, я провинилась, и Снейп запер меня в подземелье, оставив наедине со своими баночками-пузырьками-пробирками и лапками летучих мышей на столе, — Пэнси через некоторое время заговорила первой, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Он вас так наказывал?

— Ага. Поэтому уже после первой нарезки слизней и измельчения клыков змей я решила, что никогда не буду нарушать правила.

— Я всегда думала, что он делает вам поблажки, — недоумённо произнесла Гермиона, повторяя кончиком ногтя узор царапин на столе.

— Многие вещи насчёт Слизерина — чушь, но этому факультету уже давно выпал жребий быть ненавидимым всеми.

— Это вы, значит, и глаза Гриндилоу у себя в банках на прикроватной тумбочке не хранили?

— Господи, Грейнджер, откуда этот бред в твоей голове?

— Да это я так, разрядить обстановку.

— К слову, я никогда не любила зельеваренье. Во всякой гадости возишься. Хотя меня всегда забавляло, как мальчишки пакостили вашим изнеженным девочкам, подбрасывая что-нибудь в карман или подмешав в котёл.

— И ты утверждаешь, что байки насчёт вас — чушь?

— Ой, вы, гриффиндорцы, тоже идеалом не были.

— Верно...

Гермиона улыбнулась, вспомнив, как они с друзьями постоянно нарушали правила, сбегали по ночам, лазали в местах, где обычным студентам появляться запрещалось, а уж о посещениях Запретного леса и вовсе стоило промолчать, так как количество вылазок едва ли можно было сосчитать.

— Так странно, мы впервые за десять лет поговорили нормально.

— Бьём рекорд.

— Всё-таки, становясь старше, переоцениваешь многие вещи.

— Драко их тоже переоценил? — неожиданно для себя спросила Гермиона.

— То есть?

— Он говорил тебе о своей капитуляции? Почему сделал это?

— Грейнджер, с чего вдруг такой интерес? Шпионишь для Поттера?

— Я с ним даже не разговаривала. И вообще...

Гермиона осеклась, глядя как ранее прищуренные глаза Пэнси стали дико грустными.

— О капитуляции он мне ничего не говорил. Я так же, как и ты, узнала всё из газеты.

— Ясно.

Посидев ещё немного и ощущая нечто странное из-за разговора о Малфое, Гермиона засобиралась, а после, скомкано попрощавшись, покинула кабинет.

Взяв вещи из гардероба, Гермиона оделась и вышла на улицу, что была окутана густым сине-белыми туманом вечера. Мистер Ханрахан велел отпустить свою злость и жить, но как сделать это, если разучился воспринимать мир в добром свете? Всю дорогу к главным воротам Гермиона размышляла и противоречила сама себе, возвращаясь к старым воспоминаниям о треклятом слизеринце, разговоры о котором раньше вызывали в ней приступы тошноты. Она хотела, чтобы так случилось и сейчас, но ветер дул в лицо, заполняя лёгкие морозной свежестью, и никаких неприятных ощущений не было. Ни единого. И это пугало. Кажется, страх всё больше становился её заклятым другом.

 

* * *  
Тёмно-зелёные стены второго этажа Министерства Магии отражали звук шагов взбудораженного и ничего не понимающего Гарри. За его плечами развевалась длинная мантия, некогда бывшая невидимой, и сегодняшним вечером намеревающийся попасть в министерство тайком он хотел было снова воспользоваться ею в целях маскировки, но, надев её, понял, что ровным счётом ничего не изменилось, а вместо привычной прозрачной картины он видел себя. Что конкретно произошло, и почему мантия отца перестала действовать, он не знал.

Гарри трясло от волнения, а кончики пальцев пульсировали болью, словно все разом были надрезаны острым ножом. Петляя по коридорам и минуя темницы, он судорожно размышлял над событиями последних двух дней, ища изъяны в весьма удачном стечении обстоятельств. Слишком подозрительным казался факт безоговорочной капитуляции труса Драко Малфоя, слишком странным было его поведение и выбор места для выхода в свет, слишком сильное волнение царило в душе Гарри из-за этого бума в магическом мире.

Что-то здесь явно было не так.

И он намеревался выбить признание из скользкого «друга». Не то, которое Малфой озвучил на официальном допросе, а подлинное, скрытое искусным владением окклюменцией, коей и сам Гарри владел весьма неплохо, так что оставался вопрос времени, как быстро удастся проникнуть в сознание Малфоя и всё выяснить.

— Я так и знал, что встречу тебя здесь, — у двери в камеру сидел Дин Томас с выпуском «Придиры» и смотрел на Гарри так, будто он буквально в это мгновение подтвердил теорию собственной предсказуемости.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — Поттер остановился, не зная, что предпринять.

— Тебя жду. Я был уверен, что не вчера, так сегодня ты обязательно здесь появишься. И если у Маклаггена не было соображений на этот счёт, то я заранее знал о твоём намерении попасть к Малфою.

— И я попаду.

— Нет.

— Дин, ты ведь знаешь, что он сделал, знаешь, что произошло по его вине, и вообще...

— Гарри, я всё знаю и понимаю твои чувства. Я тоже терял друзей, но ты должен успокоиться и заняться тем, что действительно важно, — он сжал его плечо, заглядывая в глаза. — Малфой не представляет никакой угрозы.

— Думаешь? А с какой стати он так легко сдался? Я считаю, он что-то замышляет.

— Ты одержим войной. В который раз в этом убеждаюсь. Ты ищешь её повсюду, словно тебе её не хватает. Гонишься за всем, что имеет её отголоски, но зачем? Реддла больше нет. Он не вернётся.

— Как и мои родители.

— Я уверен, они бы точно не хотели для тебя вот такой доли.

— Мне надо к нему, Дин, — твёрдо сказал Гарри, глядя на тяжёлую дверь. — И я попаду к нему либо тихо, либо с жертвой.

— Это угроза?

— Нет, но ты должен меня пропустить.

— Хорошо, но ты, в свою очередь, должен сдать свою палочку.

— Я не буду колдовать.

— Вот и прекрасно, тогда она тебе точно не понадобится.

Сжав губы, Гарри достал палочку из внутреннего кармана мантии и отдал Дину.

— Даю тебе десять минут, а потом силой вытаскиваю оттуда.

— Спасибо, Дин, — набрав побольше воздуха, Гарри дёрнул ручку, оказываясь внутри еле освещаемой камеры.

Малфой сидел в центре на изогнутом стуле с ножками разной длины. Это было изобретением Грозного Глаза, чтобы преступники, чувствуя неудобство, страдали от боли и быстрее признавали свою вину. Драко сейчас дремал, склонив голову набок, отчего изрядно отросшие светлые волосы падали на лицо. Чем ближе Гарри подходил к нему, тем сильнее начинал качаться мир вокруг: его точно посадили на бешено несущуюся карусель. Видел ли он сейчас в Малфое опасного врага? Едва ли. Но две борющиеся внутри сущности не давали ему отпустить свою ненависть и впервые в жизни не искать подвоха.

— А я всё думал, когда же ты явишься, — прохрипел Драко и поднял голову; лицо его было бледнее обычного и блестело от пота, а на скулах виднелись глубокие борозды порезов и багровых ссадин.

— И даже не боишься меня? — Гарри с усилием говорил твёрдо, хотя дышать было весьма сложно.

— Самоуверенности в тебе не убавилось, Поттер. Ты даже на работе пренебрегаешь правилами. Наследие отца никак не искоренить.

— Лучше я буду нарушать правила, чем убивать людей.

— А мой отец никого и не убивал.

Гарри встал рядом ним, не зная, что сделать в первую очередь — ударить или высказать всё, что копилось годами. Малфой его не боялся, это было видно по глазам, которые в полумраке казались стеклянными и совершенно пустыми.

— Ты уверен? Вы настолько откровенны с папочкой?

— Я просто знаю.

— Трус!

— Напыщенный идиот.

— Я тебе жизнь спас!

— А я — тебе.

— Это не меняет того, что ты Пожиратель! — Гарри ощутимо трясло, а от вида ухмыльнувшегося лица напротив он искренне пожалел, что отдал палочку Дину.

— А я и не отрицаю. 

— Что ты задумал?

— Ничего.

— Врёшь!

— Представь себе — нет.

— Тогда почему блокируешь сознание? Что ты в нём прячешь?

— А я-то думаю, чего у меня ощущение, словно кто-то мозг царапает.

— Отвечай на вопрос! — Гарри заорал так громко, что если бы не звукопроницаемые стены, его бы слышало всё министерство. Он сходил с ума от злости и собственной беспомощности, потому что Драко Малфой словно и не намеревался говорить правду.

— Я защищаю мать.

— Говори мне правду, Малфой!

— В отличие от тебя она у меня есть, я её люблю и не хочу, чтобы ваша министерская свита причинила ей вред.

— Не смей говорить о моей матери! Никогда! — Гарри схватил его за ворот рубашки, сжимая его и перекрывая воздух. — Ты не стоишь и её локона, поганый пожиратель.

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится каждый раз обращаться ко мне словами Реддла, — прохрипел Драко, — конечно, столько лет жить бок о бок с его душонкой, прекрасное чувство, верно?

— Заткнись! — в камере раздался громкий хлопок и звук тяжёлого удара — Малфой упал на пол вместе со стулом и сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Скучаешь по его талантам? Ты же теперь обычный человек, который владеет магией уровня чуть выше среднего. Тяжело быть обычным, а, Поттер?

— Это не твоё дело! — удары приходились по рёбрам, лицу, спине, ногам. В Гарри словно вселился бес. Он не мог остановиться, выбивая из Малфоя глухие стоны боли и хриплые смешки, которые вызывали ещё большую агрессию. — Твой отец чуть не убил Джинни, по его вине погиб мой последний родной человек, он позволил самому беспощадному существу волшебного сообщества остаться в своём доме, а ты — его точная копия! Будь проклято всё ваше семейство! — Гарри остановился, когда увидел, что все его ботинки покрыты каплями крови, и осел на пол.

В камере повисла гробовая тишина. Драко лежал в неестественной позе, больше похожий на сломанную куклу-марионетку, чем на человека. Гарри с ужасом смотрел на него, не веря, что этот кошмар сотворил собственноручно. Малфой хрипел так, будто у него было пробито лёгкое, но Гарри не решался приближаться к нему, так как попросту не смог подняться. Если в самом начале визита ему было нехорошо, то сейчас состояние было на грани обморока: тело выворачивало наизнанку, каждую мышцу сводило судорогой, а сердце словно горело огнём, прожигая рёбра.

— Ты такой слабый, Поттер, — еле слышно произнёс Драко. — Ты ничего не можешь решить без силы. Ничего. И даже сейчас... кха-кха, — он громко закашлялся, сплевывая кровь, — тебе легче избить меня до полусмерти, чем поговорить.

— С тобой невозможно разговаривать, Малфой. Ты жалок, — выдавил Гарри и снова предпринял бесполезную попытку встать.

— Я не скажу тебе ничего. Хоть убивай. Я сяду в Азкабан, состарюсь там и сдохну, но моего сознания тебе не видать.

— Не будь так уверен.

— И ещё: я тебя не боюсь. Сейчас я понял это окончательно.

— А чего же ты боишься, Малфой?

— Потерять то единственное, ради чего живу.

— Что?

— Мать, — это было последним, что произнёс Драко Малфой, прежде чем потерять сознание.

Гарри замер, глядя на своего заклятого врага, и не чувствовал никакого облегчения от вымещенной злобы, что, казалось, рикошетила болью в него самого, не давая дышать и ясно мыслить. Заявление Малфоя никак не вязалось с человеком, которого он помнил со времён войны. Он не ожидал, что этот бессердечный трус мог кого-то любить и защищать.

— Гарри? — на пороге стоял Дин Томас, шокировано глядя на друга и преступника. — Что здесь произошло?

— Я схожу с ума, Дин.

— Да, я вижу.

— Ты не понял. Я его чуть не убил.

— Тебе лучше уйти.

— Я не могу встать. Ноги словно из ваты.

Дин подошёл к полулежащему Гарри, утягивая его вверх и взмахом палочки поднимая бессознательного Малфоя с пола, отчего тот завис в воздухе, как тряпичный человечек. В углу камеры появилась деревянная кровать, куда тот и был размещён. Закрыв дверь, Дин усадил Гарри на стул и смотрел на него так, словно пытался что-то прочитать в его лице, но друг молчал, думая о своём и не пуская в свои мысли.

Надеялся ли Гарри, что с уничтожением крестража перестанет быть похожим на Реддла? Очевидно. Но он не предполагал, что подобная злость вообще имеет место быть в его сердце после всего случившегося. При виде Малфоя ему хотелось причинить ему бесконечную боль, заставить страдать, видеть его муки. Только чем сильнее было это желание, тем хуже становилось ему самому. 

— Иди домой, Гарри, и не смей тут показываться, пока не поправишься. Иначе я доложу Маклаггену, — Дин протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать, но Гарри оттолкнул её, поднявшись самостоятельно.

— Верни мою палочку.

— К Малфою ты больше не зайдёшь.

— Я знаю. Верни.

Взглянув на него с опаской, Дин отдал желаемое. Гарри пустился бежать прочь с этажа темниц.

Двери лифта открылись сразу же, увозя его наверх. Гарри хотелось исчезнуть отсюда как можно скорее, будто собственный страх превратился в телесное существо и гнался за ним. У страха были серые глаза и кривая улыбка.

— Ублюдок, — пошипел Гарри, шумно выдохнув через нос.

Оказавшись в Атриуме, он, почти падая, дошёл до каминов и уже через пару секунд оказался в собственной квартире.

— Джинни?

— Гарри, дорогой! Я вернулась на пару дней, матч перенесли из-за вспыхнувшей эпидемии драконьей оспы.

— Хорошо, — он прошёл мимо, стараясь не выдать истинного самочувствия, и зашёл в ванную.

Он повторял про себя один и тот же вопрос, ответ на который не мог найти вот уже несколько месяцев: что со мной? Судорожно смыв с себя капли крови и кинув грязные штаны вместе с ботинками прямо в ванну, он нервно усмехнулся. Сейчас Гарри сам был похож на преступника, заметающего следы после совершенного убийства, и, хотя до этого не дошло, он чувствовал омерзение к самому себе, потому что Малфой был прав — он слаб и ничего не может сделать без силы. Все его враги, так или иначе, были подвергнуты заклятьям, но сегодняшний вечер доказал, что он запросто может переступить черту.

— Гарри, ты голоден? — раздался за дверью голос Джинни, но Гарри не мог и не хотел ничего отвечать, боясь сказать что-нибудь резкое и болезненное.

Сколько бы Снейп не учил его контролировать свои эмоции, он так и не сумел овладеть этим искусством до конца. Каждый недруг вызывал его на агрессию, зная наверняка, что ослабит, а после наносил свой удар. И даже если Реддла больше не было, даже если никто и никогда не сможет проникнуть в его сознание, привычки и уязвимые места отпечатались слишком глубоко внутри, чтобы избавиться от них в одночасье.

— Чёрт, — он с силой ударил по тумбочке, отчего та опасно хрустнула.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? Что у тебя там происходит?

Резко распахнув дверь, он застал обеспокоенную Джинни с большой ложкой в руке.

— Со мной всё нормально, — сухо ответил он, не обращая внимания на проводивший его взгляд.

— Идём ужинать, — тихо произнесла Джинни, чуть сжав его руку повыше локтя.

— Я разве говорил, что хочу есть? — отбросив от себя её ладонь, он направился в комнату на поиски чистой одежды. Найдя хлопковые штаны и чуть растянутую толстовку, Гарри резко обернулся, видя, что Джинни последовала за ним и наблюдала за его действиями.

— Перестань быть таким.

— Каким?

— Эгоистичным.

— Эгоистичным? Не нужно мне навязывать свою помощь.

— Я и не навязываю. Простые вопросы, по-твоему, досаждают?

— Да.

— Отлично, — Джинни швырнула ложку на пол. — Но ты мог хотя бы сделать вид, что рад меня видеть.

Развернувшись, она вышла из спальни, гремя на кухне. Гарри пытался унять раздражение, но грохот не давал ни единой к этому возможности.

— Чего ты нервничаешь? — спросил он первое, что пришло на ум, когда увидел свою девушку, старательно утрамбовывающую тушеное мясо в мусорное ведро.

— Нервничаю? Я?! Я в бешенстве, Гарри! Потому что один Мерлин знает, как мне осточертело жить с крабом, который вечно идёт на попятный и боится хотя бы вытащить нос из своего каменного панциря! — тарелка с салатом приземлилась рядом с его ногами. — Ты постоянно что-то скрываешь от меня. Всё время утаиваешь правду и живёшь, как в мыльном пузыре, потому что не даёшь никакой возможности до тебя достучаться. А вот лопнет он, и что? Как тебе помогать?

— Да не нужна мне ничья помощь! Не нужна!

Гарри взмахнул палочкой совершенно неосознанно, не помня даже о природе произнесённого им заклинания в порыве ярости. Руки Джинни побагровели, а сама она громко вскрикнула и стала медленно оседать на пол.

— Джинни, прости! — подняв её, он смотрел на следы ожогов вокруг тонких запястий, и, проведя палочкой, заставил их постепенно исчезнуть. — Прости меня, прости, прости, прости... — повторял он, как мантру, а когда положил её на диван в гостиной, поспешил аппарировать в первое пришедшее на ум место.

Подальше от человека, которого любил всей душой.

Подальше, чтобы не причинить боль.

Подальше, чтобы унять страх самого себя.

 

* * *  
Гермиона в десятый раз помешивала уже давно растворившийся в чае сахар, а Рон глотал сливочное пиво. Ровно пятнадцать минут они сидели за одним из столиков «Дырявого котла» и не разговаривали. Скомкано поздоровавшись, Гермиона и Рон просто заняли места друг напротив друга, не решаясь поднимать взгляд, что изрядно напрягало обоих. Людей было достаточно много для буднего дня, гул стоял невообразимый, а радостный от наплыва посетителей Том работал с ещё большим энтузиазмом, разнося кружки и блюда клиентам.

— А «Котёл» совсем не изменился, — всё же нарушил тишину Рон, выдавив неловкую улыбку.

— Разве что люстра стала гораздо чище, и посуда без трещинок, — положив, наконец, ложечку, Гермиона сделала глоток уже остывшего липового чая.

— Помню, как меня пугал Фред, говоря о том, что он людоед. А я, идиот, боялся.

— Твои братья всегда были не прочь над кем-нибудь подшутить.

— Сейчас Джордж не такой.

— Я знаю.

Гермиона почувствовала, как в носу защипало, но старалась сдерживать слёзы, потому что знала, как Рону тяжело вспоминать о погибшем брате.

Очередная попытка разговора закончилась молчанием. Было странно осознавать, что с некогда близким человеком сейчас не получалось связать и двух слов, словно трещина их отношений из крохотной превратилась в огромную.

— Как учёба? — и снова неправильный вопрос.

— Как всегда отлично. Ханрахан загорелся идеей сдружить меня и Паркинсон.

— Паркинсон?

— Ага. Не знаю, что на него нашло, но, знаешь, нам с ней удалось даже поговорить без ругани.

— И тебе не хотелось выдрать ей волосы? — Рон сделал шумный глоток из стакана, отчего над его верхней губой осталась пена.

— Я уже не двенадцатилетняя девочка, да и... жалко мне её стало.

— Жалко? Ты серьёзно?

— Более чем. Если отбросить те гадости, что она творила со своими сокурсниками в Хогвартсе, сейчас она сильно изменилась. Я не знаю, с войной ли это связано, с тем, что у неё в итоге из друзей никого не осталось, или с арестом Малфоя...

— Не вспоминай этого мерзкого слизняка, — Рон нахмурился, а Гермиона осеклась, вспоминая круговорот своих мыслей после их встречи с Пэнси. Она снова почувствовала необъяснимую панику и волнение, но никак не могла связать это с настоящими событиями.

— В любом случае, странно, что всё с ног на голову перевернулось. Сегодня ещё и с Джастином разговаривала. Странный выдался день...

— Что он хотел?

— Грел мне руки своими варежками и говорил, что в окклюменции нет ничего страшного.

— Значит, подкатывал... — сквозь зубы прокомментировал Рон, пытаясь унять своё раздражение.

— Вот поэтому я и ушла, Рон, — хмыкнула Гермиона, глядя ему в глаза. — Потому что ты мне не веришь.

— Верю.

— А к чему тогда эти вечные поспешные выводы? Ты постоянно додумываешь всё за других, — Гермиона чувствовала накатывающее раздражение. — Вечно чувствуешь себя ущемлённым или обделённым, виня в этом кого угодно, но только не себя.

— Но я...

— И не смей даже оспаривать факт своего бесконечного эгоизма, Рональд.

— Ты права, я эгоист и вечно тебя ревную. Но я не могу иначе, понимаешь? В голове словно что-то щёлкает, и я перестаю себя контролировать. Пытаюсь с этим бороться, но ничего не выходит. Вообще ничего. Без тебя у меня всё из рук валится...

Гермиона ненавидела себя в эту секунду. Ненавидела за то, что снова давала ему шанс, пусть и говоря колкости. Живя бок о бок с этим человеком, она настолько привыкла к его присутствию в своей жизни, что не могла и представить, каково это — без Рона. Она злилась на него почти перманентно, учила и тыкала носом, будто слепого котёнка, но, видя эти раскаявшиеся глаза побитого судьбой человека, отбрасывала всю обиду и стремилась проявить заботу.

— Что ты понял за время нашего с тобой «отдыха»?

— Что ты мне безумно дорога и без тебя я попросту никто.

— Неверный подход, Рон. Абсолютно. А что, если меня не станет? Что, если завтра я аппарирую на край земли, и ты меня больше не увидишь? Как ты будешь жить?

— Никак.

— Вот именно! Нельзя допускать, чтобы твоё сердце было смещено чужим.

— Это твой ответ?

— И снова ты всё додумал сам. Мои слова будто сквозь сетку вылетают.

— Ты же знаешь, умом я никогда не блистал, — Рон опустил взгляд и как-то вмиг стал очень маленьким.

— И вечно страдал от заниженной самооценки. Так нельзя.

— А как надо? Вы с Гарри всегда говорите, что нужно меняться, но не говорите, как. Я не знаю, в каком направлении двигаться, чтобы стать лучше.

— Я не говорю, что ты плохой, — Гермиона подогрела свой чай заклинанием и шикнула от того, насколько горячим он оказался — кончик языка сильно жгло. — Ты просто привык, что всё делают за тебя. В этом твоя проблема.

— Хочешь сказать, я настолько унылый, что даже сделать сам ничего не могу?

— С тобой невозможно разговаривать, — резко поднявшись, Гермиона схватила сумочку, — ничего не изменилось с того дня, когда я ушла. И не изменится.

— Подожди. Прости меня! Я же идиот, — он крепко обхватил её предплечье, не желая отпускать.

— Когда перестанешь им быть, пришли мне сову. Хотя нет, можешь не присылать, — высвободившись, Гермиона твёрдыми шагами направилась к выходу, но резко остановилась, увидев Гарри, вид которого был близок к безумному и жутко расстроенному одновременно. Буркнув приветствие Тому, он кивнул в сторону ключей и через пару секунд уже сжимал один из них, направляясь к лестницам.

— А что здесь делает Гарри? — Рон встал рядом с ошарашенной Гермионой.

— Пойдём быстрее. Узнай у Тома номер комнаты.

Гермиона заметно нервничала, перепрыгивая по паре лестниц вверх, а быстро нагнавший её Рон вообще что-то бормотал, не давая ни единого шанса понять смысл своих слов.

— Комната девятнадцать, — чётко сказал он, и Гермиона резко повернула налево.

Ключ в двери повернулся несколько раз, но они успели произнести одновременное «Алохомора» прежде, чем Гарри наложил запирающее заклятье.

— Вы здесь откуда? — Гарри смотрел на друзей расширившимися глазами.

— Мы тут... у нас, в общем, — Гермионе было сложно произнести слово «свидание», ведь, по сути, оно не состоялось, и они с Роном поругались, но, увидев понимание во взгляде напротив, напрягаться больше не стала. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — буркнул Гарри и сел на кровать.

— Из-за «ничего» ты бы не отказался в миле от дома, — Рон опустился рядом и положил ладонь на плечо друга.

— Гарри, ты же знаешь, мы от тебя не отстанем, пока не расскажешь, — взмахнув палочкой, Гермиона разожгла огонь — в комнате было настолько холодно, что изо рта летели облачка пара.

— Я ходил к Малфою.

— Это ещё зачем?! — воскликнула Гермиона, едва не перевернув стул, на который хотела присесть.

Теперь ей было ясно, откуда в душе поселилось волнение. Друг всё-таки сделал глупость.

— Только не говори мне, что причина твоей злости, — а ты злой, да, — уточнил Рон, — визит к этому предателю?

— Не только.

— То есть его причастность всё-таки есть?

— После допроса, — Гарри кашлянул и откинулся на подушку, — я воспользовался сетью Летучего пороха и попал домой, а там оказалась Джинни. Я был настолько расстроен и выбит из колеи, что не осознавал происходящее. Даже сейчас, разговаривая с вами, я не понимаю — реальность это, или я в обмороке.

— Я могу хорошенько треснуть тебе по ноге, — предложила Гермиона с беспристрастным выражением лица, но когда поняла смысл сказанного, громко прыснула, а за ней и остальные.

— Я её обидел, — Гарри вмиг стал серьёзным. — Сильно обидел, а потом ещё и ушёл. И понятия не имею, что теперь делать.

— Для начала тебе надо разобраться, на что ты зол особенно — на слизняка Малфоя или на себя.

— Рон, в том-то и дело, что это всё — разом. У меня, знаете, такое ощущение, что кусок Волдеморта снова оказался внутри, и меня прямо на части рвёт от клокочущей ненависти. Я никак не могу успокоиться, и чем сильнее стараюсь, тем слабее становлюсь.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — строго произнесла Гермиона, видя, что друг стал просто мертвецки бледным и покрылся испариной. — И если ты хоть кончик носа сунешь в министерство, я лично попрошу Кингсли перевести тебя в отдел контроля магических животных.

— Это шантаж! — хотел было возразить Гарри, но под давлением руки Рона принял горизонтальное положение.

— Ты меня очень беспокоишь в последние месяцы, — опустившись рядом с кроватью, Гермиона взяла друга за руку. — О твоём самопожертвовании ходят легенды, ты до последнего скрываешь факт того, что с тобой творится неладное, не желая создавать проблемы другим, но послушай меня, Гарри Поттер: прекрати это. Ты пережил самую жуткую войну магического мира, но силы твои на исходе. И даже не пытайся уверить меня в том, что всё хорошо. Отдохни, пожалуйста. Ради Джинни, которая наверняка сейчас места себе не находит, ради меня и Рона, ради себя, в конце концов. Тебе дали выходные, так вспомни себя во времена Хогвартса и от души побей баклуши.

— Вечно ты говоришь так, словно всё просто, — произнёс Гарри, сжимая её пальцы.

— Всё просто, только в природе людей заложено одно очень гадкое качество — усложнять окружающий себя мир.

— И спать ты тут не будешь, — заявил Рон, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Здесь наверняка по ночам крысы бегают.

— Домой я пока не могу вернуться.

— Я знаю, поэтому предлагаю остаться в моей холодной холостяцкой квартире, — Гермиона опустила голову, услышав такие слова об их когда-то общем доме, но комментировать не стала.

— Гермиона, ты...

— Я как раз собираюсь к ней. Не переживай. Всё будет хорошо.

Маленькую комнату окутала оглушающая тишина, потому как никто из друзей не решался что-либо произносить, словно любой звук мог разрушить магию произнесённых Гермионой слов. Они безмолвно переглядывались, ища в глазах друг друга ответы на мучающие вопросы, но, к сожалению, ничего кроме невыразимого страха они не отражали: Рон боялся навсегда потерять нить, связывающую их с Гермионой, которая, в свою очередь, боролась с собственным разумом и переживала за лучшего и единственного друга, а сам Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, как искать выход из сложившейся ситуации и какими словами просить Джинни принять его, ведь за все годы, что они знали друг друга, Гарри слишком часто причинял ей боль.

— Я сейчас аппарирую к Джинни, а ты, Рон, проследи, чтобы Гарри поел и лёг спать.

— Обязательно. У меня ещё где-то твоё сонное зелье было...

— Не надо зелий, я сам, — выставив руку вперёд, сказал Гарри и поднялся с пружинящей постели. — Позаботься о ней, ладно?

— Кто, если не я, будет трястись за вас, м? — улыбнулась Гермиона, потрепав и без того взъерошенные волосы друга.

— А кто же будет заботиться о тебе, Гермиона? — спросил Рон.

— Я сама. За многие годы это вошло в привычку, — помахав друзьям, она вышла из комнаты и закрыла дверь, но спускаться не торопилась.

Дыхание резко перехватило, а из глаз брызнули слёзы. Откуда они взялись, Гермиона не знала, но было ужасно обидно услышать подобное от Рона. У неё, конечно, был Гарри, который мог примчаться в любое время только за тем, чтобы поговорить, но к Гарри не прижмёшься во сне, будучи самой уязвимой, Гарри не согреет поцелуем, успокаивая и даря ощущение заботы.

Прикрыв глаза на мгновенье, Гермиона шумно выдохнула и мысленно дала себе пощёчин. Одна так одна. От этого ещё никто не умирал. Она справится. Обязательно.

Громкий щелчок и пустота — всё, что осталось в коридоре «Дырявого котла» где мгновения назад стояла Гермиона Грейнджер.

 

* * *  
Оказавшись у квартиры друзей, Гермиона попросту не знала, как именно ей стоило появиться: дверь вряд ли откроют, а врываться пусть даже и к лучшей подруге было верхом неприличия и наглости. Она была уверена, что сейчас Джинни было плохо, поэтому всё же повернула ручку и вошла.

— _Люмос_ , — тихо произнесла она, и коридор залил серебряный свет.

Прислушиваясь к звукам в квартире, Гермиона даже забеспокоилась — было слишком тихо.

— Джинни?

Ответа не последовало. Она ускорила шаг и перешла на бег, но оказавшись в кухне, с облегчением выдохнула: подруга сидела за столом и пила прямо из бутылки. Гермиона закачала головой и подошла к ней, забирая алкоголь и садясь рядом.

— Лучше бы на Гарри летучемышиный сглаз наложила, чем травиться.

— Ненавижу его! Ну в кого он такой баран? — Джинни, на радость подруги, оказалась не настолько пьяной, как она того ожидала, и очень убедительно постучала по столу кулаком. — Вечно что-то скрывает, недоговаривает, тайны хранит, ничем не делится. У меня ощущение, что мы отдаляемся друг от друга, а я ничего не могу поделать.

— Он всегда был таким, разве нет? Ты давно должна была привыкнуть.

— Я думала, совместная жизнь изменит его, но, кажется, ошиблась. Гарри Поттер никогда не изменится, — выхватив бутылку из рук Гермионы, Джинни снова глотнула и закашлялась.

— Пьянством ты проблему не решишь.

— Ну и ладно, зато... ик! Зато чуть полегче на душе станет. И тебе поною.

— Ты такая дурная временами, — Гермиона улыбнулась.

Взяв из шкафа два бокала, она поставила их на стол.

— Ты что, тоже решила предаться грусти? — Джинни в изумлении приподняла брови.

— А почему нет? Поводов у меня достаточно.

Девушки перебрались в импровизированный лес и долго сидели в молчании, слушая уханье сов и стрёкот сверчков. Гермиона, сделав глоток медовухи, поняла, что начинать употребление крепких напитков лучше не стоит и, поморщившись, отставила бокал, а Джинни, придя в нужную кондицию, действительно стала жаловаться на все трудности жизни, упоминая и Гарри, и Оливера, и семью, и даже хогвартских учителей, которые были уж очень строги к ней во время обучения. Гермиона в ответ на пьяную тираду отвечала глубокомысленным «угу», а сама улетала мыслями далеко за пределы квартиры. У неё самой в душе зияла дыра, да вот только делиться своими переживаниями ей совсем не хотелось. Такова была натура Гермионы Грейнджер — помогать людям, но не позволять помогать себе. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось снова стать той беззаботной девочкой, беспокоящейся из-за плохих отметок, влюбляющейся в преподавателя и придумывающей план незаметной транспортировки малютки-дракона. Той девочки словно и не существовало вовсе, точно из возраста двенадцати она махом перепрыгнула в двадцать, и жизнь превратилась в бесконечный лабиринт испытаний, по витиеватым коридорам которого ей приходилось блуждать в одиночестве. Скорее всего, мистер Ханрахан был прав, и Гермионе стоило научиться жить заново, только дороги к этим переменам были окутаны туманом её страхов, а как именно бороться с ними она не знала.

В реальность Гермиону вернула засопевшая на плече Джинни, которая обняла ее руку так крепко и трогательно, словно подруга являлась последним спасением. Погладив её по голове, Гермиона легла щекой на рыжую макушку и тяжело вздохнула. Жутко хотелось остаться здесь и впасть в затяжную спячку, чтобы проснуться лет так через тридцать, когда всё вокруг изменится.

«Вот бы снова получить Маховик Времени и промотать время вперёд, жить уже будущим. Хотя... что за глупости? Нельзя вмешиваться во время! Вдруг из-за этого мои будущие дети исчезнут? Дети... — Гермиона хмыкнула. — С такими успехами в делах сердечных мне они точно не светят».

— Гермио... ик!

— Ну и чего проснулась?

— Спина зытикл-ла.

— Вставай, алкоголик недоделанный.

— Га-а-а-арри-и-и-и, — захныкала Джинни и прижалась к подруге ещё крепче.

— Он придёт завтра. А сейчас мы пойдём спать.

— Нихчу.

— Это ещё что за новости? А ну-ка поднимайся, Джинни Уизли, и марш в спальню!

— А д`вай тут ляжем? — взгляд Джинни был по-детски наивным и по-взрослому пьяным.

— _Вингардиум_...

— Нет-нет-нет! Я с`час.

Попытки принять вертикальное положение оказались тщетными, и Гермиона, обречённо вздохнув, подхватила подругу подмышками и позволила ей повиснуть на своей шее. Тащить не совсем трезвого человека было тяжело, но она понимала, что без неё Джинни уснёт прямо на полу, а там и сквозняк, и последующая простуда вкупе с пропущенными соревнованиями, которые Оливер ей никогда не простит.

— Вот та-а-ак, — уложив подругу на мягкую кровать, Гермиона накрыла её тёплым одеялом и уже собиралась уйти, как руки слабо дотронулись горячие пальцы.

— Не ух`ди, ладно?

— Темноты боишься?

— Одиночества, — чётко произнесла Джинни.

Выбора не оставалось, поэтому, долго не размышляя, Гермиона легла на свободную половину. Джинни подползла к ней и затащила в свой тёплый кокон.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептала Гермиона.

— Угу, — еле слышно ответила подруга и засопела.

«Всё будет хорошо» — как призрачно звучала эта фраза на фоне внутренней агонии, которая поглощала душу слишком остро и сильно, чтобы в одночасье поверить в смысл этих слов. Тяжело убедить человека в том, что жизнь наладится, а убедить саму себя казалось и вовсе непосильной задачей даже для такой умной и столько пережившей Гермионы Грейнджер, безмолвно глотающей собственные слезы.


	8. «Вопросы»

| Amy Lee — Voice in my head |

— _Вулнера санентур_ , — произнёс Дин, направив палочку на неподвижно лежащего Малфоя.

Видимые ссадины и раны затянулись, оставив после себя только запёкшуюся кровь.

— Вы — авроры — всех узников лечите? Хотя нет, ты же за Поттером прибираешь. Ничего удивительного, — прохрипел Малфой, с трудом поднявшись.

Судя по сморщившемуся лицу, всё его тело болело от ушибов и возможных переломов, но он не сказал ни слова, а лишь ухмыльнулся, глядя на Дина Томаса, который совершенно не понимал смысла поступков этого человека. Подойдя к нему, он протянул робу, безмолвно требуя переодеться. Разговаривать с Малфоем совершенно не хотелось, равно как и будить его собственноручно, поэтому Дин был даже рад, что тот проснулся сам, тем самым избавив его от надобности грубо трясти за плечо. — О, я смотрю, гардеробчик усовершенствован. Во времена заключения моего отца одежда была больше похожа на половую тряпку.

Малфой закашлялся и больше ничего не сказал, молча сменяя грязный костюм тюремным комбинезоном. Краем глаза Дин увидел чёрную метку на левом запястье и почему-то вздрогнул. Малфой хоть и выглядел бесстрашным, всячески пытался выставить защиту из собственных слов, но его выдавали трясущиеся пальцы, не с первого раза попадающие пуговицами в петельки, и абсолютно стеклянный взгляд, говорящий об одном — он смертельно напуган. И если бледность можно было списать на природный оттенок кожи, то всё остальное имело под собой лишь одно объяснение. Хотя новость о переводе в Азкабан Малфой воспринял с достоинством, которого Дин никак не ожидал.

_— Назовите своё имя, — Дин сидел напротив, барабаня по собственной коленке кончиками пальцев — он заметно нервничал, потому как ранее допросов в одиночку не проводил._

_— Драко Абраксас Малфой, — голос был твёрдым._

_— Дата рождения?_

_— Пятое июня тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого года._

_— Где вы проживаете?_

_— В Малфой-мэноре._

_— Назовите его локацию._

_— Даже и не надейся, полукровка, — Драко в недовольстве скривил губы и кинул презрительный взгляд._

_Крепко сжав зубы, Дин продолжил:_

_— Я имею право применить окклюменцию и использовать сыворотку правды, поэтому отвечайте чётко и по делу._

_— Местонахождение поместья я тебе не скажу. Хоть все три непростительных на меня применяй._

_— Малфой, не время выёживаться, — Дин нагнулся к нему, — чем быстрее ты всё скажешь, тем меньше придётся сидеть в Азкабане._

_— Азкабан меня не пугает._

_— Уверен?_

_— Да. Дементоров там нет, холод переживу, — Малфой был до безобразия спокоен, и это страшно раздражало._

_— Тюрьму реконструировали. Теперь там куда страшнее, чем раньше, — Дин не знал, зачем поддавался провокациям Малфоя, но ему очень хотелось расколоть его, чтобы не только вывести на чистую воду всю семью предателей, но и разгадать тайну этого человека, любую, какая только откроется в сознании._

_— Жаль тебя расстраивать, но разговаривать с тобой у меня нет никакого желания. Можешь приступать к выполнению плана Аврората. Парочка твоих сослуживцев уже опробовала свои кулаки на моём лице. У вас, видимо, политика такая. А я думал, Кингсли адекватный, но, очевидно, пост министра затмил его разум, раз он пускает к службе дилетантов-неумёх, не способных даже как следует вытрясти признание. Ты смешон._

_— Легиллименс! — закричал Дин, направив заклинание на Малфоя, но оно будто срикошетило, и на секунду собственная защита дала сбой, позволив Драко заглянуть в его собственные мысли._

_— О, а Уизли, я смотрю, была горячей штучкой. Тебе до сих пор покоя не даёт то, что Поттер её увёл? — Малфой смеялся, но делал это как-то надрывно, словно смех этот причинял ему физическую боль. — Да-а-а, несладко тебе в бегах пришлось. Макмиллан — плохая компания._

_— Протего! — вскочивший секунды назад, теперь Дин прислонился спиной к стене и с ужасом смотрел на сидящего перед ним человека._

_Куда девался трус Драко Малфой? Может, это был не он вовсе, а замаскированный оборотным зельем пожиратель? Но нет, его проверили на наличие стороннего магического вмешательства, и никаких зелий или заклятий обнаружено не было._

_— Знаешь Беллатрису Лестрейндж? Она была моей ненормальной тёткой. Всю жизнь её ненавидел, но теперь могу поблагодарить — окклюменцией я владею отменно._

_Дин тяжело дышал, желая поскорее выйти из камеры. Меньше всего ему хотелось проявлять слабость и выставлять себя непрофессионалом, но поток презрения со стороны Малфоя гасил любые попытки успокоиться._

_— Завтра тебя переводят в Азкабан. С твоей помощью или нет, но я доберусь до твоей семьи и упеку её в тюрьму._

_— Не на тот факультет тебя шляпа отправила, Томас, не на тот, — тихо произнёс Малфой, опустив голову._

_— Приготовься к тому, что остаток жизни тебе предстоит провести за решёткой. Тем, кто высоко взлетает, падать больно._

_— Я уже давно упал. И министерство здесь совершенно не причем._

Драко Малфой из горделивого циника вмиг превратился в иссушенного человечка, тело которого словно сводило судорогой боли. Было ли это последствием сильной защиты от заклинания, Дин не знал, но когда закрыл за собой дверь, понял, что никакой ненависти к бывшему сокурснику не было, только данность того, что он преступник. Хоть и не по своей воле.

— _Инкарцеро_ , — запястья и щиколотки Драко обхватило тугими кандалами, но он не проронил и звука, а просто с готовностью поднял голову, будто ожидая следующей команды. — На выход, — сухо произнёс Дин, открыв дверь, и Малфой залязгал цепями в направлении коридора.

До портальной комнаты шли медленно. Дин никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что предварительное заключение в Азкабане было ошибкой, и до вынесения приговора задержания при министерстве было бы достаточно, но Маклагген вынес свой вердикт, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнять приказ.

— _Остимус апарерус_ , — шепнул Дин, и в тёмно-зелёной стене начали проявляться очертания резной двери с тяжёлым замком.

Лишь работникам отдела тайн и министру было известно местонахождение портальной комнаты в Азкабан, а сам Дин был здесь впервые. Ещё ни разу за всю свою практику ему не доводилось доставлять преступников, поэтому он страшно боялся, что что-то пойдёт не так, впрочем, смертельно спокойный вид Малфоя немного ободрял, потому что тот вряд ли обдумывал план побега, добровольно сдавшись в руки министерства.

Взмахнув палочкой и закрыв дверь, Дин открыл один из многочисленных шкафов со стеклянными дверцами, в которых хранилась, по меньшей мере, пара сотен порталов разной формы, все они были подписаны датами использования, именами авроров и преступников, которых они доставляли. Поставив метку над продырявленной монетой, он положил её в центр стола и жестом указал Драко встать рядом.

— Прежде чем мы отправимся в Азкабан, ты должен уяснить одно: сбежать тебе не удастся.

Малфой чуть приподнял уголок рта, но комментировать заявление Дина не стал.

— _Портус_!

Монета зазвенела и, крутанувшись, упала на прежнее место. Ладони Драко и Дина потянулись к ней одновременно. Пальцы дрожали. У обоих.

 

* * *  
Гермиона накрывала на стол, когда услышала звук шлёпающих по полу ступней. На пороге появилась растрёпанная Джинни с глазами-щёлочками, пытающимися разглядеть царящую вокруг обстановку. Судя по морщинкам на лбу и переносице, она мало что понимала.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Гермиона, улыбнувшись.

— Который час?

— Восемь.

— Какое ж оно тогда доброе? О-о-о, — простонала Джинни, хватаясь за голову.

— Есть хочешь?

— Я хочу умереть. Причем быстро. Моя голова-а-а.

Ничего не ответив, Гермиона потянулась к своей сумочке и выудила оттуда небольшой бутылёк.

— Это что? — медленно дойдя до стула, Джинни рухнула на него и откинула голову.

— Зелье.

— Ну уж точно не тыквенный сок.

— Ты такая противная с утра.

— А ты нудная.

— Я всегда такая.

— А я нет.

В комнате повисло молчание. Зашипел чайник на плите. Заурчал шкаф-холодильник. Зевнул лежащий на подоконнике кот. Джинни, несмотря на ворчание, глоток из бутылочки всё-таки сделала и облегчённо вздохнула.

— Чего вот мне не спится-то? Всегда так: перед играми еле с кровати себя соскребаешь, а в выходные открываешь глаза в дикую рань и ходишь, как привидение. Несправедливо, — протянула Джинни последнее слово и, взмахнув вынутой из кармана пижамных штанов палочкой, заставила чайник замолкнуть.

— Жизнь вообще несправедливая штука.

Заварив себе кофе, Гермиона больше ничего не говорила. Она села напротив подруги и, глядя на падающий за окном снег, чувствовала, что Джинни хочет спросить её о чём-то, но будто не решалась этого сделать.

— Ты на учёбу сейчас?

— Ты не это хотела спросить.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я всё знаю, — улыбнулась Гермиона, отпив из кружки.

— Рон мне сову позавчера прислал. Что у вас происходит?

— Твой брат — эгоистичный ребёнок, который не желает меняться, а мне нужен надёжный человек.

— Но ведь во время войны вы как-то умудрились влюбиться друг в друга.

— Это не было любовью… Да.

— То есть вы оба притворялись?

— Нет. Мы приняли за любовь то, что обычные люди называют привязанностью. Мы были на волосок от гибели. Отчаялись. А в такие моменты человек неосознанно или сознательно ищет тепло, и мы его нашли друг в друге. Только и всего.

— Это очень жестокие слова, Гермиона.

— Лгать не имеет смысла.

Джинни снова сделала глоток из бутылька, поморщилась и отдала его Гермионе, которая вернула своё внимание окну, без всякого сожаления смакуя озвученную подруге мысль и удивляясь тому, что никакого страха от окончательного осознания их с Роном отношений больше не было.

Улицы Лондона постепенно заполнялись людьми, разбавляя белоснежный вихрь серыми пальто и чёрными зонтами. Январь в этом году был богат на осадки, и город, словно хмурый джентльмен в чёрном костюме, никак не радовал улыбкой-солнцем, притягивая к себе тучи, будто магнитом, и создавая из них причудливые формы и очертания.

— Гермиона?

— М-м-м?

— Давай в кино сегодня сходим? Давненько никуда не выбирались. Правда, я не знаю, что там сейчас идёт.

— А не имеет значения. Главное — вдвоём.

Джинни ответила улыбкой, но уж слишком грустной она вышла.

— Всё у вас хорошо будет, Джин. У него сейчас не самый лучший период в жизни.

— Поимка Малфоя имеет к этому какое-то отношение?

— Думаю, да, но какое именно — не знаю.

— Ты же всё знаешь, — съязвила Джинни.

— Я работаю над этим пробелом, — в таком же тоне ответила Гермиона и допила свой кофе. — Ладно, мне пора. Первой парой Окклюменция…

— Так и не получается обороняться?

— С трудом. Но я всё равно научусь.

— Кто бы сомневался.

В который раз похвалив себя за смекалку и использование заклятья «невидимого расширения», Гермиона достала монетку-пропуск, но уходить не торопилась. Она смотрела на вымотанную подругу и сильно жалела о том, что в свои восемнадцать у Джинни Уизли был слишком взрослый и вымученный взгляд. Усыпанное веснушками лицо, огненно-рыжие волосы и звонкий голос — маска жизнерадостного человека, которая на деле была покрыта глубокими трещинами. Несмотря на кардинально разные характеры и привычки, Гарри и Джинни объединяло одно важное качество — жертвенность. Бегущий по самым страшным лабиринтам опасности, превозмогающий боль и в конечном итоге победивший саму смерть Гарри всегда делал всё, чтобы уберечь любимых людей от страданий, но он упускал одно — спасти всех не под силу никому, особенно если оберегаемые стремятся спасти тебя самого. Не сдержав порыва, Гермиона потрепала рыжую макушку и вмиг исчезла, чтобы не позволить искусной в окклюменции подруге проникнуть в собственные мысли о самых мрачных моментах прошлого, которое никак не удавалось отпустить.

 

* * *  
— Джинни, прости меня, — он осторожно гладил волосы, утыкаясь в них носом. — Я причинил тебе боль, но не мог контролировать это. Прости… прости…

— Гарри, чёрт тебя подери, прекрати лапать меня и жрать мои волосы!

Рон взревел так, что в конце фразы слегка взвизгнул, а ошарашенный столь громкой реакцией Гарри и вовсе свалил на пол, охнув от боли в копчике. Прошла всего пара секунд затяжного молчания, прежде чем комната взорвалась почти истерическим смехом с жалкими попытками процитировать произнесённую Гарри фразу сквозь судорожное хватание воздуха.

— Если ты хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом, — Гарри продолжал задыхаться от хохота, — я на тебя заклятье слизняков нашлю.

— Да-да, я уже видел какой ты «мастер», — но смех продлился недолго: вспышки-воспоминания возникли перед глазами почти мгновенно. — Есть охота…

— А нечего, — досадливо вздохнул Рон.

— Ты как тут вообще живёшь-то?

— Честно? Плохо. И, кажется, понимаю, почему Джинни звала меня беспомощным: готовить не умею, заклятье уборки даётся с трудом, да и… — Рон осёкся, — одиноко мне без Гермионы. Никто не поучает. Не сверлит взглядом. Я ведь и с Живоглотом сдружился, а потом они с Гермионой взяли и исчезли из моей жизни.

Гарри удобнее лёг на полу у кровати, понимая, что выбранная им локация для душевного разговора подходила просто идеально, так как видеть расстроенного Рона и самому показывать свою грустную физиономию очень не хотелось.

— Вы вчера в Дырявом котле о чём-то договорились?

— Нет.

— Я вам помешал?

— Это мой мозг нам помешал. Вот, знаешь, — Рон свесился с кровати и посмотрел на Гарри, — я до сих пор не понимаю, чем таким я мог зацепить самую умную ведьму своего возраста. Даже у Невилла и то было больше шансов, чем у меня. Я только и делал, что ныл и просил списать, впервые поцеловал девчонку в шестнадцать, да и то случайно… Я же плоский, как чешуя дракона. Не ухаживал за ней никогда по-нормальному. Чёрт возьми, — Рон снова скрылся за «бортом» кровати, — ну и мудак я.

— Осознание болезни — первый шаг к выздоровлению.

— Гарри Поттер — мастер острот.

— Ну, ты же у нас мастер слизняков, я тоже обязан быть мастером в чём-то, — улыбнулся Гарри и привстал. — А вообще, хватит тут лежать и страдать, как барышни после Святочного бала. Пойдём лучше, состряпаем гриффиндорский завтрак.

— Львятинки захотелось?

— Яиц жареных.

Захохотав снова, они отправились на кухню через горы-майки, реки-носки и облака-пыль, совокупность которых Рон гордо назвал «холостяцким логовом», на что получил весьма едкое замечание Гарри о таком складе как в Хогвартсе, так и в Норе. Рон не нашёлся, что ответить и молча открыл холодильник, где красивыми разводами, жирными пятнами и разномастным запахом «искрилась» внутренняя жизнь урчащего предмета техники.

— Срочно возвращай Гермиону, иначе совсем скоро ты из моего лучшего друга превратишься в тролля.

— Ты, главное, дубинкой меня по голове не бей в случае чего, а то на две части развалится.

Несмотря на скудные умения в области кулинарии, друзья всё-таки изловчились приготовить себе слегка подгоревшую яичницу с беконом и тосты с джемом, впрочем, последний был больше похож на засахарённые ягоды, нежели на варенье, но Гарри и Рона это не останавливало. Они с молчаливым упоением жевали плоды своих трудов и войны с плитой, ощущая себя истинными победителями. Глядя на распоротые желтки, неаккуратно растёкшиеся по тарелке, Гарри невольно вспомнил Хогвартс и эльфийскую стряпню, которая всегда выглядела аппетитно и красиво. Воспоминания о праздничных пирах, когда столы буквально ломились под вкусностями разного вида и размера, вмиг пролетели перед глазами. Неимоверно сильно захотелось выпить тыквенного сока в компании однокурсников, сидя в Большом зале. Но те времена остались в прошлом. Навсегда.

— Вы сейчас за пределами разума, юноша? — тронул его плечо Рон.

— Хогвартс вспомнил. И еду, что нам готовили.

— Вкуснятина, — вздохнул Рон и стал убирать грязные тарелки в раковину, где уже стояла гора немытой посуды.

— У меня сегодня принудительный выходной, наведаюсь-ка я в школу.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно.

— Хогвартс уже не тот, что был раньше.

— Как и я.

Рон ничего не ответил и кинул взгляд на часы. Гарри хотел напомнить ему о том, что он, скорее всего, опаздывал на работу, но Рон и сам это прекрасно понял, бегая по квартире в поисках чистых носков и на ходу застегивая пуговицы рубашки. Комкано попрощавшись и едва не забыв портфель с бумагами, Рон воспользовался сетью Летучего пороха и исчез в зелёном пламени.

Однажды в пятнадцать, когда от магического мира не было никаких вестей, Гарри нашёл в библиотеке Дурслей книгу по психологии дома (тётя Петунья была помешана на домашнем уюте) и запомнил из неё одну очень хорошую мысль: «Душевное состояние человека напрямую выражается в месте, где он живёт, и как к нему относится». И глядя вокруг, Гарри понимал, какой бардак царил в душе его лучшего друга, какое безразличие к самому себе жило внутри Рона. И даже не пыле-вещевой хаос вызывал порождал подобные мысли, а поблёкшие цвета, которые остались после ухода Гермионы. Гарри казалось, что в ту самую секунду, когда она закрыла за собой дверь этой квартиры, Рон и не менял ничего, будто надеялся, что те промежутки в виде пустого места на стене, где висели их совместные фотографии, пыльное место рядом с диваном, где стояло любимое кресло Гермионы, и свободный угол, откуда раньше доносились звуки пианино, снова заполнятся. Рон ничего не менял в своей жизни после того, как рядом не оказалось Гермионы. Парадокс человеческого сердца — верить до последнего в то, что сознание давно отвергло. Гарри прекрасно владел заклинанием уборки, — миссис Уизли научила его, когда они готовили квартиру на Гриммо для Ордена, — но решил, что Рон должен был сам делать шаги к переменам, начав с малого. Неторопливо одевшись, Гарри закрыл входную дверь, наложив запирающие чары для верности, и с глухим хлопком аппарировал неподалёку от главного входа на Кингс-Кросс. Каждый его метр был пронизан воспоминаниями о людях, которых уже не было рядом, и событиях, которым не дано было повториться. Идти в направлении платформы девять и три четверти без тележки с чемоданами и клеткой Букли было крайне непривычно. Снующие рядом магглы превратились в живое море и сливаться с ним Гарри не хотелось. Подойдя к нужной колонне, он и вовсе испугался, что проход закрыт, но его страх исчез так же быстро, как и появился, когда он оказался у стоящего Хогвартс-экспресса, мерно пускающего клубы дыма сквозь блестящую трубу. Гарри купил билет и попутно выслушал слова благодарности от пожилой кассирши с круглыми лицом и такими же круглыми глазами, заверив её, что никакой Тёмный Лорд в магический мир больше не вернётся, а после уже спешил занять свободное купе и отгородиться от внешнего мира до момента отправки поезда. Студентов в коридоре почти не было (зимние каникулы уже миновали), разве что парочка первогодок, либо уткнувшихся в книги, либо дурачащихся с «Вредилками». Накинув капюшон куртки, дабы остаться неузнанным, Гарри шёл в самый конец поезда в надежде, что дальнее купе окажется незанятым. Так и произошло. Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, он устроился в мягком кресле, вытянув ноги. Осознание того, насколько сильно он замёрз пришло только когда Гарри попытался открыть свежий выпуск «Придиры», лежавший на столике. С обложки ему подмигивала хорошенькая волшебница со странной заколкой-пикси в волосах. Ударившись в чтение о некоем балтийском пузовороте, Гарри и не заметил, что поезд двинулся с места, и лишь постучавшаяся в дверь продавщица сладостей напомнила ему о том, что он в пути. С улыбкой накупив шоколадных лягушек, пару пачек Берти Боттс и друбблз, Гарри, словно мигом став одиннадцатилетним, смаковал шедевры кондитерского искусства и даже посмеивался от странноватых анекдотов Полумны, которая вела рубрику.

Минуя бескрайние поляны и холмы, через каскады лесов и опушек Хогвартс-экспресс неторопливо ехал в сторону школы, увозя ранее обеспокоенного Гарри в эпицентр воспоминаний. В купе было тепло и уютно, разве что не хватало двух самых близких людей для полноты картины. Пейзаж за окном невероятно успокаивал, как если бы снег обладал магической силой и впитывал в себя негативные эмоции и боль. Многие в Хогвартсе отдали свою жизнь за то, чтобы сейчас и дети, и взрослые могли спокойно возвращаться в это место загадок и приключений, узнавая и обучая новому, накапливая самое лучшее для будущего, не забывая о прошлом.

— Извините, пожалуйста, — произнесла заглянувшая внутрь девушка, — я стучала несколько раз, но вы не отзывались.

— Задумался, наверное, — улыбнулся ей Гарри.

— В любой другой ситуации я бы ни за что вас не побеспокоила, — она нервно заправляла каштановые локоны за уши, — но у моего друга приключилась беда, а моих знаний магии, увы, недостаточно.

— Что-то серьёзное?

— Не смертельно, но помощь была бы кстати, иначе мадам Помфри ему голову оторвёт за то, что в очередной раз к ней явился.

— Тогда показывайте, куда идти.

Гарри плохо понимал происходящее, но чувствовал некую гордость из-за того, что к нему обратились за помощью. А ведь когда-то он весьма неплохо обучил своих друзей защитным заклинания и никогда не задумывался над тем, что мог бы стать преподавателем.

— Сюда, — девушка указал на дверь в купе, где сидело нечто, отдалённо напоминающее человека. Точнее, это был самый настоящий медведь.

— Это и есть ваш друг? — с неприкрытым удивлением спросил Гарри, не решаясь сделать и шага в его сторону.

— Да, сэр. Он показывал мне свои навыки в анимагии.

— И обратиться в человека не может.

— Угу. Битый час пытаемся что-то сделать, но он только рычит и обивку царапает.

— Как его зовут?

— Говард.

— А вас?

— Амелия. Мы со Слизерина, сэр, — словно стыдясь своих слов, девушка опустила голову и больше на Гарри не смотрела.

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Никакого… наверное.

— Я тоже мог там оказаться, но выбрал Гриффиндор, — подмигнул он ей и обратился уже к юноше: — Говард, если вы меня понимаете, поднимите левую… лапу.

Медведь выполнил его просьбу, а затем почесал правое ухо.

— Давно он анимаг?

— Месяца два, наверное. Долго учился.

— И всегда у него проблемы с обликом?

— Практически. Поэтому ему к мадам Помфри и нельзя.

— Говард, слушай меня внимательно: сейчас я попытаюсь обратить тебя. Я не знаю, больно это или нет, но очень прошу на меня не бросаться.

Поерзав на месте и едва не свалившись на пол, медведь коротко рыкнул и снова поднял левую лапу. Судя по тому, что размера он был не особо внушительного, вероятно, ростом в человеческом обличии он был не высоким. Бурая шерсть блестела в свете лампы, и Гарри даже засмотрелся на пару мгновений, но, опомнившись, взмахнул палочкой, и бело-голубая вспышка заставила студента оторваться от места и зависнуть в воздухе. Гарри усиленно прокручивал их с Сириусом уроки, когда крёстный в прямом смысле выступал подопытным в этой нелегкой магии. Последовала ещё одна вспышка, и медведь громко зарычал, раскинув мохнатые лапы. За считанные секунды животное превратилось в молодого парня, который на вид ужасно напомнил Гарри самого себя в шестнадцать лет, разве что цвет глаз у Говарда был синий и не такое худое сложение.

— Спасибо вам, сэр! Огромное! — он едва не бросился Гарри на шею от радости, но вовремя осёкся и сел на место.

— Советую тебе взять уроки у профессора Макгонагалл, если не хочешь повторения истории.

— Вы серьёзно? А она меня в Азкабан за нелегальную трансфигурацию не отправит?

— Может быть… — псевдозадумчиво ответил Гарри, но, увидев чересчур напуганное лицо обоих сокурсников, улыбнулся. — Отделаетесь нагоняем и лекцией, но после обретёте прекрасного учителя.

Гарри кивнул им и уже собрался уйти, но его окликнула Амелия:

— Не хотите составить нам компанию? Я заметила, что вы один едете. Если это удобно, конечно…

Не ожидав от самого себя, Гарри выпалил почти сразу же:

— Тогда приглашаю вас в своё купе, у меня куча шоколадных лягушек не съедена! И, да, обращайтесь ко мне на «ты», в конце концов, я ненамного вас старше.

С нескрываемой радостью Амелия и Гордон взяли свои вещи и последовали за Гарри в конец поезда. И пока они засыпали его вопросами, получая развёрнутые ответы, они заставили его забыть о своей печали. Гарри возвращался домой. Пусть и не совсем такой, каким был десять лет назад.

«А не остаться ли мне там навсегда?» — этот вопрос так и остался без ответа, ведь Гарри был слишком занят процессом торжественного открывания шоколадной лягушки, где оказалась карточка с Альбусом Дамблдором. Таких у него было не меньше двухсот.

Гарри так и не перестал собирать их.

 

* * *  
Холод. Он был повсюду: на кончиках пальцев, на щеках, на обветренных губах, в груди. Ему было до смерти страшно находиться в месте, куда он и не думал никогда попасть. Стены камеры были безжизненно серыми и угрюмыми. Казалось, с каждым вдохом они уменьшали и без того небольшое пространство. Драко не знал, сколько простоял после ухода Томаса у закрывшейся решётки, не решаясь подойти к кровати. Ему хотелось лишь замереть и не чувствовать холода, который разливался внутри. Реконструированный Азкабан был больше похож на склеп, чем на тюрьму, и хотя дементоров здесь больше не было, вместо пожирающего отчаяния появлялись мысли, что убивали сознание, подобно воде, обгладывающей железо.

«А что если меня приговорят к пожизненному?»

«Вдруг мама обнаружит себя?»

«Как мне выбраться отсюда?»

«Это я виноват в том, что война не закончилась раньше»

«Я не должен был принимать метку»

— Не должен. Не должен. Не должен!

Драко сел прямо там, где стоял секунду назад, и смотрел в единственный источник света и шума — крохотное окно под потолком, за которым был виден кусочек тяжёлого зимнего неба, сыплющего снег крупными хлопьями.

— Я не смогу… Не смогу… Я жалок и труслив. Я жалок. Они были правы…

В голове раздавался скрежет и скрип, словно какая-то невидимая сила пробиралась внутрь и дергала каждый нерв ржавым крюком. Драко оглядывал себя и жалел обо всём, что натворил. Он отчаянно хотел отмотать время назад и не выходить из дома. Быть, как отец. Не оставлять мать. Его жертва была неразумной, и теперь он был не нужен никому. Где-то за пределами камеры равнодушно бились волны о стены тюрьмы. Весь мир был равнодушен к запертому в клетке Драко Малфою. Запертому добровольно.

— Трус.

Глухой удар.

— Жалкий трус.

Ещё один.

— Ты не заслуживаешь ничего.

Ещё.

— Всем плевать на тебя.

Снова удар.

— Ты сдохнешь здесь.

Ещё один.

— Сдохнешь, поганый пожиратель!

Крик был настолько громким, что сорвало горло, но никакого эха не было слышно. Точно этот кусок здания был изолирован от внешнего мира.

Пальцы обожгло. Они наконец согрелись, но ныли тупой болью.

Серый камень стены превратился в красный, и Драко понравился этот цвет.

Удар.


	9. «Выбор»

| Break Of Reality — Anodynia III. Grave |

Мадам Веласкес была весьма неординарной дамой неопределённого возраста, при виде которой у студентов каждого курса кровь стыла в жилах — её светло-голубые глаза (больше напоминавшие два кусочка льда с угольными камнями) могли с лёгкостью пригвоздить взглядом кого угодно. Только не Пэнси. Ей в своей жизни довелось видеть куда более страшный взгляд Реддла, поэтому такой способ запугивания никак на неё не действовал. В аудитории стояла идеальная тишина, а для их курса это было совершенно необычным явлением. Судя по тому, как расслабленно рядом сидела Грейнджер, ей подобное психологическое давление было нипочём. Она выглядела уставшей и очень вымотанной, будто война закончилась неделю назад. Пэнси часто наблюдала за ней, хоть и не подавала вида. Вот и сейчас она видела, как меланхолично Гермиона смотрела в окно, не замечая стороннего взгляда. Что заботило эту умную и до кошмара справедливую девушку? Прошёл слух, что с Гарри Поттером снова творилось неладное. Пэнси всегда поражала их дружба. Точнее — почему Грейнджер выбрала Рона, а не его. Безусловно, особых симпатий к избранному у неё никогда не было из-за всех их перепалок с Драко, но нельзя было отрицать, что храбрости и мужества в нём хоть отбавляй. 

— Мисс Паркинсон, вы так и будете сверлить взглядом голову мисс Грейнджер или займетесь тестом?

Гори оно в адском пламени! Вся аудитория, включая немало удивленную Грейнджер, смотрела на неё пристальным взглядом и ждала ответа. Чуть подобравшись, она громко и гордо заявила:

— Я уже ответила на все вопросы.

— В самом деле? — тон мадам Веласкес был презрительно-снисходительным, совсем как у профессора Снейпа, и это заставило Пэнси улыбнуться.

— _Вингардиум левиоса_ , — направив палочку на исписанный пергамент, прошептала она и отлевитировала его прямо в руки преподавателя, едва не попав той по носу.

Среди однокурсников пробежала волна смешков.

— Ещё один звук, и получите НЕУДы, — строго оповестила мадам Веласкес, не поднимая взгляда с работы Паркинсон.

Пэнси была довольна собой, потому что ей впервые удалось сдать задание раньше Грейнджер, и пускай этот неугомонный дух соперничества больше походил на ребячество. В конце концов, ей редко удавалось оказываться в центре всеобщего внимания, но торжество вмиг сменилось досадой, когда она увидела, что Гермиона также отметила все галочки и просто не торопилась сдавать. «Чёртова Грейнджер, во всем-то ты первая! Даже о Драко узнала из первых уст». Арест друга оказался для неё большим ударом, ведь с той вылазки в «Хромого гремлина» они больше не виделись, да ещё и эти бесконечные министерские рейды... Она едва успела спрятать все его письма, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию, хотя Драко настаивал на том, чтобы после прочтения она сразу их сжигала. Но как она могла предать огню строки, написанные человеком, которого любила и жалела всем сердцем? Это было задачей сложнее, чем выбор стороны во время войны. Хотя тогда выбора не было. Их с самого начала заклеймили последователями Реддла просто из-за общего факультета. Озлобленные, осужденные без объяснений и фактов, слизеринцы стали вести себя в точности, как от них того ждали. Никому не было дела, что все они — такие же дети, которые погибали от рук Волдеморта в ту ночь и которые просто хотели жить.

В аудитории раздался стук. Пэнси огляделась, пытаясь найти его источник, и увидела у одного из окон мокнувшую под дождём сову со свитком пергамента (наверняка заколдованным, иначе бы он уже давно развалился на куски). Птица выглядела до боли знакомо, но ей никак не удавалось вспомнить, кому именно она принадлежала. Лениво подняв глаза к источнику шума, мадам Веласкес невербальным заклинанием заставила окно распахнуться. Через мгновение сова приземлилась рядом Грейнджер и протянула маленькую лапку. Благодарно погладив её по голове, Гермиона отцепила письмо чуть дрожащими пальцами.

— Тебе, может, вслух ещё его прочитать? — нервно обратилась она к Пэнси, будучи явно не в восторге от того, что та за ней следит.

— О, прости, что невольно нарушила твоё личное пространство, — ехидно ответила Пэнси, отряхиваясь от капель воды, попавших на руки после взмаха крыльев улетевший птицы.

Гермиона ничего не ответила. Она в мгновение ока стала белой, как мел, и выронила письмо на парту. Пэнси была уверена, что она вот-вот брякнется в обморок, и уже готовилась её ловить, но взгляд выцепил строки из письма, от которых ей самой сделалось дурно. Пэнси поймала взгляд Гермионы и ничего не смогла сказать. Вообще ничего. В ней бурлил страх наравне с потрясением и глупой надеждой.

— Профессор, можно мне выйти? — дрожащим голосом спросила Гермиона.

Увидев её лицо, мадам Веласкес вопросами сыпать не стала и лишь кивнула в знак одобрения. Пулей вылетев из аудитории, Гермиона даже дверь за собой не закрыла, чем и воспользовалась Пэнси, последовав за ней и проигнорировав грозный приказ вернуться на своё место. Обнаружилась Грейнджер сидящей у окна. Румянца от короткого спринта на её лице не прибавилось.

— Только ты можешь это сделать, — Пэнси не знала можно ли ей сесть рядом, но не стала думать об этом и устроилась напротив. Гермиона обратила на неё тоскливый взгляд, и её посетила мысль, что никогда в жизни она не видела Грейнджер настолько потерянной.

— Я не могу, — слабо ответила Гермиона.

— Нет, можешь. Только тебе под силу изменить всё, что сейчас происходит. Подумай о Пот... — она осеклась, — подумай о Гарри: разве ты бы не помогла ему, окажись он в такой ситуации?

— Он мой лучший друг. И естественно я бы помогла ему, — устало ответила Грейнджер.

— А теперь представь, сколько жизней ты можешь изменить, дав своё согласие.

— Это нечестно! Почему я всегда должна выбирать? С какой стати меня вечно ставят меж двух огней? Какого Мерлина?! — голос Гермионы рикошетил от стен, и ей стало неловко от своей истерики, судя по затравленному взгляду, но Пэнси не подстёгивала её неуравновешенность, а наоборот — сжала её плечо заставив прийти в себя.

— Я не знаю ответов на твои вопросы. Честно. Но выбор делать придётся.

— Гарри и Рон меня возненавидят, — тихо произнесла Гермиона, закусив дрожавшую нижнюю губу.

— Нет. Если они действительно любят тебя, то поймут.

Какое-то время они молчали. Что-то странное творилось в эти минуты. Желание говорить отпало совершенно, да и слова были бы попросту лишними. Пэнси рисовала кончиком пальца узоры на влажном стекле. На месте Гермионы она бы уже давно пошла скандалить с профессором Ханраханом о выставленной альтернативе, но Грейнджер была подозрительно тихой.

— Почему ты здесь?

«Потому что хочу поддержать?» — пронеслось в голове Пэнси, но ответила она иначе:

— Надоело смотреть на зализанную голову мадам Веласкес. А брови? Ты видела её брови? Там наверняка кто-нибудь мелкий и кусающийся живет, иначе чего бы она так хмурилась?

Гермиона улыбнулась, и стало легче. Пэнси и так хватало серости в жизни, а приятных моментов было и того меньше, чем хотелось бы, поэтому сейчас она была рада, что сказанная глупость подействовала.

— Нет, я серьезно, — настояла Гермиона. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что аналитика и прогнозирование популяций магических существ предмет не особо интересный, но всё же. Ты ведь в меня чуть заклятьем не кинула.

— Ага. Как и ты в меня, — ухмыльнулась Пэнси. — Не знаю. Может, потому что мне показалось, что ты одинока. И не смотри на меня так, я не собиралась издеваться над тобой. Если ты не заметила, что я очень изменилась со времен Хогвартса. И... Что? — она осеклась, глядя, как Грейнджер улыбается и качает головой.

— Ты оправдываешься.

— Вовсе нет.

— Ещё как да.

— Чёрт подери, Грейнджер, я тебя подбодрить пытаюсь, а ты мне ещё допросы устраиваешь! — вскинула руки Пэнси, сверля Гермиону возмущённым взглядом.

— Именно это я и хотела услышать.

Пожав плечами, от комментариев она воздержалась. Неизвестно, сколько бы они ещё так просидели, не пройди сквозь стекло Патронус в виде голубки.

— _Пэнси_ , — раздался дрожащий голос матери. — _Мы только что вернулись в Лондон и... Произошло нападение. Мы с Дариусом в порядке, но твой отец, он... Его больше нет._

Дальше она ничего не слышала, кроме урывчатых фраз о портале, который у Ханрахана, что ей нужно быть в больнице святого Мунго как можно скорее, но её разрывало на части в каком-то урагане из эмоций и тупой боли, не давая шанса и пальцем пошевелить. Облачко света растворилось в воздухе и вместе с ним исчезло здравомыслие. Пэнси не понимала, что происходит, что делать, куда бежать и как жить дальше. Бесконечное «почему?» слетало с её губ, которые от шока онемели, как и руки.

— Пэнси! — кричал словно откуда-то из другой вселенной голос Гермионы Грейнджер. — Пэнси, взгляни на меня! Слышишь? Пэнси? Только не отключайся, ты понимаешь меня?

В коридор высыпались студенты и с непониманием взирали на предстоящую картину: Гермиона сидела на корточках перед Паркинсон и громко звала её, не получая никакой реакции.

Нападение. Папа. Больше нет. Папа. Папа. Папа.

Расширившиеся от страха глаза Грейнджер были последним, что она увидела перед тем, как мир погрузился во мрак.

 

* * *  
Рон и Гленна обсуждали мотивы нападения магглов и перебирали имена преступников, когда на пороге показался взмыленный Дин.

— Ещё одно нападение. Пострадала семья волшебников. Мужчина погиб, — он на автомате налил себе стакан воды и выпил его залпом.

— Где? Когда? — Гленна и Рон подскочили с мест.

— Десять минут назад. Четверо магглов окружили их. Там был полуторагодовалый ребёнок... — Дин рухнул в кресло. — Мужчина защищал их, закрыв собой. Он весь изуродован. Жена в шоке. На её глазах мужу свернули шею.

— Мерлин! — воскликнула Уилкинс и от ужаса прикрыла ладонями рот. — Они целы?

— Да, но нам повезло, что радар на соседней улице сработал. Иначе бы погибли все.

— Чёрт возьми, да что за волна озверевших магглов? Почему так и не выяснили причину?

— Мы все над этим работаем, — недовольно ответил Дин. — И ещё, Рон, моё заклятье отскочило от одного из них.

— В каком смысле отскочило?

— В прямом. Я не знаю, почему так вышло. С каждым разом их преодолеть всё сложней. Оно попало в Гарри и...

Договорить он не успел, потому что в дверях стоял сам Гарри с разбитой губой. Вид у него был весьма потрёпанный, и что-то в его внешности было не так что-то...

— Гарри, что у тебя на голове? — взревел Рон, подбежав к еле стоявшему на ногах другу.

— Волосы.

— Какого Мерлина они вдруг поседели? Ты старящего зелья наглотался, что ли?

Ранее чёрная взъерошенная шевелюра сейчас была абсолютно белой, будто на неё высыпали муки.

— Да ничего я не пил. Я… — Гарри увидел своё отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа и вздрогнул.

— Тебе немедленно нужно в больницу. Давай мне ещё умри для полного счастья, — Рон усадил друга на диван.

— Не надо мне никуда, — огрызнулся Поттер.

— Слушай меня, — голос Рона звучал очень грозно, и все в кабинете замолчали, — или ты добровольно идёшь со мной в больничное крыло, или я даю тебе в морду без всякой магии, а потом тащу сам.

Гарри в бессилии закрыл глаза.

— Маклагген в курсе вообще, что он был на операции? — резко спросил Рон у Дина.

— Да, мистер Уизли, я в курсе. И запретил мистеру Поттеру выходить на рейды, пока не сочту состояние его здоровья удовлетворительным для несения подобной службы.

Тибериус был у дверей и входить явно не собирался.

— Ты слышал, Гарри? И только попробуй сунуться!

— Боюсь, мне придётся принять дисциплинарные меры в отношении мистера Поттера, так как он дважды ослушался моего приказа.

«С Хогвартса ничего не изменилось, и Гарри всё так же нарушает правила», — промелькнула мысль в голове Рона.

— Ему нужно в лазарет, — вклинился Томас.

— Хватит говорить обо мне так, словно я пустое место! — крикнул Гарри и сильно закашлялся.

— Мистер Уизли, — проигнорировав его протест, снова заговорил Маклагген, — пройдите, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет.

— Но… — хотел было возразить Рон.

— Мистер Томас доставит мистера Поттера к лекарям, а нам предстоит важный разговор.

В отличие от лучшего друга, Рон был исполнительным работником. Окинув Гарри обеспокоенным взглядом и получив злобный в ответ, он пошёл за начальником. Весь путь они молчали, и лишь изредка Тибериус останавливался и раздавал инструкции своим подчинённым. Коридоры, люди, беготня, и вот они стояли у двери в кабинет Маклаггена, который почему-то не торопился открывать дверь.

— Прежде чем мы войдём, я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали мне: сути разговора мистер Поттер не узнает, — серьёзным тоном сказал он.

— Я могу дать Непреложный Обет, если нужно.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я вам доверяю.

В глубине души Рон прыгал от радости, ведь заручиться доверием такого человека было большим достижением.

— Обещаю, что Гарри ни о чём не узнает.

— Хорошо. Входите, я сейчас приду.

Рон кивнул и зашёл в кабинет. Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась, оставив шумный отдел за стенами. Заклятье Непроницаемости было крайне полезным, когда в твоём подчинении толпа людей, вечно решающих проблемы мирных граждан. Он был здесь впервые и стал невольно сравнивать кабинет отца с тем, что видел: вместо кучи маггловского барахла на полках стояли знакомые и не очень книги о защите и распознавании тёмной магии, фолианты на латыни, о содержании которых Рон мог только догадываться, папки с избранными досье — и всё в идеальной чистоте. Цвета помещения были сдержанно-консервативными вместо нелепых отцовских. Удобные кожаные кресла без единой царапины, а не чуть кривоватые стулья. Обстановка вокруг говорила о том, что хозяин любит порядок, педантичен и не переносит хаоса. Как в Роне не пытались воспитать эти качества, ничего в итоге не вышло.

Он позволил себе сесть напротив кресла начальника и замер в ожидании. Тикали часы. Трещал огонь в камине. Атмосфера так и благоволила расслабиться, но в душе царил разлад. Рон страшно беспокоился о Гарри и корил себя за то, что во время рейда не оказался рядом. И откуда только в этом нерадивом любителе приключений была твердолобость? Естественно, от отца. Иначе как ещё объяснить его неуёмное желание воевать со злом, когда на ногах еле стоишь. А ведь Джинни ещё ничего не знала. Они с Гарри хоть и помирились после того случая, но Рон видел, что тот отдаляется не только от своей девушки, но и от друзей. Он уже и не помнил, когда их неразлучная троица гуляла в последний раз. Разговора с Гермионой так и не получилось. Гермиона… Надо было срочно рассказать ей о случившемся.

— Да, мистер Харрисон, — дверь в кабинет приоткрылась, — соберите воспоминания обо всех инцидентах и принесите мне. Сегодняшние в приоритете.

— Хорошо, сэр, будет сделано.

— Да, и не забудьте об отряде Зачистки. Их сведения крайне важны.

— Понял, сэр.

Закрыв дверь, Тибериус потёр переносицу и, пройдя мимо Рона, занял своё место.

— Итак, мистер Уизли, я хочу поговорить о мистере Поттере.

— Я готов, — Рон выпрямился в кресле.

— В последнее время с ним происходят странные метаморфозы, и меня это беспокоит. Я наслышан о его склонности к непослушанию, но не думал, что на рабочие дела это также распространяется. Вот и в замешательстве: что делать? Я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы лишить мистера Поттера звания аврора.

Рона от услышанного будто шарахнуло молнией, и он подскочил.

— Мистер Маклагген, не делайте этого! Гарри не переживёт, если его выгонят из Аврората!

— Тише, мистер Уизли. Никто пока мистера Поттера не выгоняет, но в нынешнем положении дел я просто обязан принять меры, ведь лимит бессмертия у него не бесконечен.

— Его это без заклинания убьёт, потому что вы сами знаете его отношение к работе, — Рон сел на место и стал теребить подол пиджака.

— Именно оно меня и пугает. Вы знали, что он ходил к мистеру Малфою в камеру предварительного заключения?

— Нет. Я вообще впервые об этом слышу.

— Он допрашивал его и сильно избил.

— Избил?! Гарри?! — Рон снова подскочил со своего места, но сразу сел.

— А если взять во внимание, что у лекарей он стал частым гостей, то я хочу спросить вас, как его лучшего друга, что происходит с Гарри Поттером?

— Я не знаю, — Уизли был честен, потому что сам задавался этим вопросом, но ответа так и не нашёл.

— Плохо, — Тибериус тяжело вздохнул. — Я хочу предложить вам кое-что. Предупреждаю: это может испортить вашу с мистером Поттером дружбу, но сохранит ему жизнь.

— Что я должен делать?

— Поменяться с ним местами. Он — на вашу должность в отделе, а вы — в Аврорат. Будете выходить на рейды.

— Я не могу.

— Никто, кроме вас этого сделать не сможет. Брать новичков чревато ужасными последствиями, а терять даже одного человека — непозволительная роскошь.

— Гарри не поймёт.

— Выбор за вами, мистер Уизли. И чем скорее вы его сделаете, тем лучше будет для всех.

Рон отчётливо понимал, что выбор был иллюзией, и существовало лишь одно правильное решение.

— Что-то ещё?

— Да. Я хочу попросить вас навестить мисс Грейнджер.

— А это ещё зачем?

— Боюсь, в скором времени нам понадобится её помощь. Статут секретности с каждым днём трещит по швам.

— К ним в Академию просто так не попадёшь.

Тибериус чуть улыбнулся и вытащил блестящий значок с буквой «А» и перекрещенными палочками по бокам.

— Вы можете в любой момент сделать из него портал и попасть в любое место, кроме тех, что не наносимы.

Неужели его пытались подкупать пусть и таким весьма благородным способом?

— Я навещу её завтра. Сейчас слишком много забот.

— Нет, вы навестите её прямо сейчас.

— И почему мне кажется, что вы скрываете от меня что-то?

— У всех есть секреты, мистер Уизли. А теперь ступайте.

Возражать он не стал, поэтому, взяв значок, он откланялся и вышел из кабинета. Рон чувствовал себя скверно. Столько событий за полчаса, что голова лопалась от мыслей. Оглядевшись на табличку с вензельными буквами полного имени Маклаггена и его должности, его одолело плохое предчувствие. Он тихо прошептал заклятье и взялся за секунду назад левитирующий значок. Его закрутило в водовороте, и через мгновение Рон оказался на высоком холме в километре от замка. Он уже бывал здесь, когда однажды провожал Гермиону, поэтому представить место труда не составило, а вот идти предстояло немало. Тяжело вздохнув, Рон пошёл в сторону Академии, старательно выбрасывая из головы все тревоги. Получалось плохо, но время убивало вполне замечательно. Он и не заметил, как оказался у кованых ворот, где стоял невысокий человек с большими очками.

— Добрый день, мистер Уизли! — поздоровались с ним, отчего он даже дар речи потерял на пару секунд. «Откуда он знает моё имя?» — Приятно видеть ещё одного героя войны в наших краях.

Рон невольно улыбнулся.

— Добрый день, сэр.

— Ваш значок, пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно, — он протянул ему нужное и замер в ожидании.

— Звание аврора в таком юном возрасте — почётно. Ваша семья, наверное, гордится вами?

«Моя семья ещё даже не в курсе, как сильно я влип».

— Вы не подскажете, Гермиона ещё тут?

— Мисс Грейнджер? А как же! Она всегда позже всех уходит.

— А где я могу её найти?

— В последний раз я видел её в больничном крыле.

— С ней что-то случилось?

— Она там со своей однокурсницей. С мисс Грейнджер всё хорошо.

— Погодите-ка, до замка идти ещё довольно далеко, вы в двух местах сразу находитесь?

— Звание смотрителя даёт свои преимущества, — улыбнулся мистер Доросль.

«Филч бы обзавидовался его способностям».

— Куда идти?

— От главного входа пройдите в правое крыло. Вы увидите. Там указатель в виде феникса.

Быстро попрощавшись с любезным господином, Рон почти бегом добрался до главного входа. Миновав длинный коридор, он сразу нашёл лазарет, так как людей, стоящих у дверей, было много, правда, выглядели они вполне здоровыми.

— Рон? — услышал он голос Джастина и заскрипел зубами — рассказ Гермионы о варежках он не забыл.

— Что здесь творится?

— Паркинсон в обморок упала.

— Гермиона там?

— Ага.

Студенты расступились, пропустив его внутрь. Он не поверил своим глазам: его девушка (пусть и бывшая) и одна из самых неприятных слизеринок сидели и разговаривали. Пэнси выглядела плохо, хуже Гарри. Ему на миг даже стало неуютно находиться здесь, но Гермиона заметила его и жестом позвала к себе.

— Ты как здесь оказался? — спросила она.

— И тебе привет.

— Если ты здесь, значит, что-то случилось, и я желаю узнать это поскорее, а не играть с тобой в любезности.

Гермиона явно была не в настроении, поэтому разжигать конфликт он не стал.

— Давай отойдём на пару минут.

— Пэнси, я сейчас вернусь. Постарайся не двигать головой. Ты крепко ей ударилась.

— Хорошо, — глухо ответила Паркинсон и закрыла глаза.

Они отошли в другой конец палаты.

— Гермиона, ты с ума сошла? Какого Мерлина ты ей помогаешь? Ты забыла, что она творила тогда, а? Забыла? — злой шёпот рикошетил от стен пустого помещения и был прекрасно слышен из любой точки.

— Если ты собираешься истерить, то на этом разговор окончен.

— Я не понимаю тебя.

— Пэнси только что потеряла отца, Рональд, и, да, людям свойственно меняться.

— Она слизеринка.

— Нет. Она такой же человек, как и мы с тобой, и лишилась самого близкого человека, так что, будь добр, заканчивай нести бред и выкладывай то, из-за чего сюда явился.

Рон замолчал. Он вглядывался в её лицо в попытках понять истинную причину такой сильной ярости. Что с ней творилось? С чего вдруг такая раздражительность и защита гадкого человека? Ничего принципиально нового или того, чего она не знала, Рон о Паркинсон ей не сказал. Мысленно досчитав до трёх, он как на духу рассказал обо всём случившимся с Гарри.

— Ты пробовал что-нибудь сделать с его волосами, кровотечение остановить?

— Нет, меня сразу перехватил Маклагген.

— Это дело двух минут, можно было и выделить время на лучшего друга.

Рон повторил свою мысленную мантру и ответил максимально спокойно:

— Нужно что-то делать.

— Я отправляюсь к Макгонагалл прямо сейчас. Мне как раз нужно посоветоваться с ней по одному важному делу.

Судя по выражению её лица, посвящать его в подробности Гермиона не собиралась.

— Я с тобой поеду.

— Нет. Ты останешься здесь и посидишь с Пэнси, пока за ней не приедет мама. Я уже отправила ей сообщение Патронусом.

— У меня сегодня день мальчика на побегушках, что ли? — не выдержал Рон и громко воскликнул: — Хватит мной командовать!

— Если тебе так сложно остаться здесь на полчаса с больной слизеринкой, — на последнем слове она сделала акцент, — то я попрошу Джастина. Ему плевать, какого цвета была форма у человека.

— Отлично! Раз Джастин справится, тогда я пойду! — он развернулся на каблуках и ринулся к выходу. И уже повернув ручку, обернулся к злой Гермионе. — Быстро же ты перебежала на другую сторону.

— Больше нет никакой стороны, Рон, кроме той, которую ты себе выдумал. Очнись, наконец, война закончилась.

— Я в этом сомневаюсь. Иначе сейчас твоя новая подруга не была здесь, а её отец остался жив.

— Уходи, — подала голос Пэнси. — Я уже поняла, что ты меня ненавидишь.

Рон совершенно не собирался говорить то, что произнёс ранее. Но сказанного не воротишь, а объясняться перед двумя не особо расположенными к беседе девушками было пустой тратой времени и сил, которых и так не было. Картинно хлопать дверью он также не хотел, как и гаркать на ни в чём не повинного Джастина, но эмоции брали верх. Рон кипел, как чайник на плите, и если в ближайшие пару мину он не успокоится, то натворит ещё больше глупостей. Очнулся он у памятника Дамблдора. Тот смотрел на него и качал головой.

— Чего вы на меня уставились?! — крикнул Рон, забыв, что говорит с камнем. — Кто вас просил умирать и оставлять нас одних? Сейчас-то да, осудить вы горазды, а нам расхлёбывать!

Таким образом Рональд Уизли за час умудрился поругаться со всем, кого встречал. И в качестве логического завершения всей этой негативной эпопеи он пребольно ударился спиной о разноцветную дорожку, поскользнувшись на замерзшей луже. Прокляв всё на свете, Рон поторопился оказаться как можно дальше от людей, поэтому даже не попрощался с любезным смотрителем и убежал к месту, где портальный механизм будет работать.

Подальше от людей.

В пустой дом.

 

* * *  
Гермиона никак не могла сосредоточиться. Смысл половины сказанных Макгонагалл слов она невежливо упустила, а переспрашивать не осмеливалась. Её разум был далеко от Хогвартса. С Гарри, попавшим в беду, с Пэнси, которой досталось ещё больше, с идиотом Роном и его глупой выходкой. Она упорно бегала от самой большой тревоги, но так больше продолжаться не могло.

— Гермиона, ты меня слышишь?

Никогда ей не привыкнуть к такому обращению со стороны нового директора школы.

— Нет, простите, — Гермиона сжала кружку с давно остывшим липовым чаем и опустила голову.

— Ты сама не своя. Это из-за Гарри?

— И из-за него тоже. Сейчас происходит столько необъяснимых и странных вещей, что мне начинает казаться, будто нам снова предстоит война. Я так не хочу войны, профессор. Не хочу. Не хочу.

— Ты молода, и все твои мироощущения гораздо острее моих. В своём юном возрасте ты видела вещи, которые не всякий зрелый человек выдержит, но я призываю тебя не давать этому отчаянию ломать твою волю. Всякая тьма приходит и уходит. Ты победила её, так не дай же ей вернуться.

Гермиона подняла взгляд и встретилась с голубыми глазами, спрятанными за очками-половинками. Дамблдор улыбался ей, подтверждая слова Минервы.

— Она права, Гермиона. Тебе нужно быть спокойной и делать правильный выбор.

«Интересно, а портреты окклюменцией владеют?»

— Проблема в том, профессор, — обратилась она к обоим, — что я не знаю — правилен ли он будет.

— Подумай, — снова обратился к ней Дамблдор, — стоит ли помогать потерянному даже для себя человеку, который не ведает прощения и милости, или всё же следует протянуть руку помощи тому, кого насильно обрекли на такую участь?

Догадки Гермионы о способности читать мысли явно подтвердились, и она улыбнулась портрету.

— Спасибо, профессор Дамблдор! Вы ушли, но до сих пор учите меня.

— Я никуда не уходил. В конце концов, привилегии директора остаются со мной и после смерти. Ты всегда найдёшь меня в портретах человека в нелепой шапочке.

— Гермиона, — вмешалась Макгонагалл, — я узнаю всё, что возможно о состоянии Гарри. Когда я видела его в последний раз, мне совсем не понравился его вид. Я извещу тебя сразу, как появится хоть одна зацепка. Придётся поднять старые международные связи, потерянные давным-давно, но это острая необходимость.

— Спасибо. Вы и представить себе не можете, какую поддержку мне оказываете сейчас.

— Можем, — ответили они хором без тени улыбок.

— А теперь иди, — произнёс Дамблдор. — И помни: одному человеку под силу изменить или уничтожить мир, который и без того висит на волоске.

Быстро попрощавшись, Гермиона побежала вниз по винтовой лестнице, опережая её ход, и не помнила себя, пока мельком не выхватила образы снующих детей, знакомые картины, которые с ней периодически здоровались, большой зал с тысячами свечей и теми же часами с то и дело сыплющимися камушками. Самые лучшие её идеи рождались в Хогвартсе, и сейчас, пока она, задыхаясь, поднималась по лестнице в совятню, лишь одна мысль билась в её голове:

«Только бы не передумать. Только бы выбор был правильным. Только бы не передумать!»


	10. «Лицом к лицу»

| Оlafur Arnalds — Sudden Throw |

Вода. Она была повсюду, куда ни глянь. Гермиона ёжилась от пронизывающего холода, тщетно кутаясь в пальто. Она и представить не могла, что наступит день, когда ей откроют путь в самое уединённое и тоскливое место, туда, где сотни потерянных людей ищут ответы внутри себя и сталкиваются со своими страхами лицом к лицу.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, с вами всё в порядке? — поинтересовался молодой аврор по имени Кевин, участливо заглянув ей в глаза.  
Гермиона коротко кивнула, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо и выдерживать этот пробирающий до костей холод, но удавалось плохо. Её трясло от страха с головы до пят, а кровь бежала по венам настолько быстро, что казалось — вот-вот лишишься чувств и упадёшь. Даже во время битвы за Хогвартс ей не приходилось испытывать подобного.  
Неужели этот остров до сих пор хранил память о предыдущих обитателях?  
Неужели этот скользкий ужас не сгинул?  
Неужели этот безмолвный кошмар ей предстоит переживать постоянно?  
— Прежде чем вас перевезут на другую сторону, я проведу краткий инструктаж: ни в коем случае и не при каких обстоятельствах не касайтесь воды — это строгое и обязательное правило; выставленные по периметру горгульи несут крайне важную функцию, поэтому повреждать их или применять магию запрещено. Это понятно?  
— Более чем, — ответила Гермиона.  
— Хорошо. Сейчас я вызову паромщика — на остров наложены антиаппарационные чары. — Кевин совершенно точно хотел впечатлить её своими знаниями, и Гермиона дала ему такую возможность, хотя прекрасно знала обо всём этом — в конце концов, путеводитель и длинное письмо профессора Ханрахана послужили хорошей базой, но самое дикое оставалось в тайне, которые Гермиона с недавнего времени попросту ненавидела.  
— Давно вы работаете в Аврорате? — поправив шапку, Гермиона стала греть собственные ладони дыханием.  
— Второй месяц. Я был одним из лучших выпускников подготовительных курсов, — просиял Кевин улыбкой, и Грейнджер подумалось, что лицо его было слишком невинным и светлым для подобной работы, особенно сейчас, когда краски благополучия магического мира сгущались. Хотя не всем же аврорам быть похожими на покойного Аластора Грюма.  
За разговором с ней Кевин, казалось, совсем забыл о паромщике. Он что-то рассказывал о своей учёбе, что его младший брат трагически погиб во время нападений Пожирателей, что стать аврором было частью данного им обещания умершему от тяжелого проклятья отцу, и чем дольше она слушала, тем явственней понимала — судить человека по одному виду крайне ошибочно.  
Заметив, что Гермиона от томящего ожидания взялась за палочку и стала вертеть ею из стороны в сторону, Кевин чертыхнулся и наколдовал сноп красных искр. В этот же миг вода ожила: мягкие волны касались припорошенного снегом берега, будто пожирая его своей чернильной магией.  
— Не бойтесь, это всего лишь вода, — всё-таки заметив реакцию Гермионы на происходящее, аврор старался успокоить, улыбнувшись так широко, как только мог, но вместо радушия ей привиделось нечто другое: широкий оскал, напоминавший волчий, и жёлтые глаза, полные ненависти.  
Сквозь туманную дымку прошёл силуэт высокого человека в лодке, силой гребущего воду веслом. На нём была огромная шуба и меховая шапка. И если хагридовские одеяния всегда казались уместными и вписывающимися в род его деятельности, то здесь наводили безмолвный ужас. С каждым сокращающимся между ними метром сердце Гермионы Грейнджер отстукивало чаще и громче. Рядом стоящий аврор и вовсе выглядел счастливым, точно давящий антураж и не волновал его.  
«Ментальная магия? Невидимый Патронус? Почему я одна чувствую себя здесь как брошенный в яму зверь?»  
Лодка подплыла к берегу, но Гермиона оказалась совершенно не готова продолжить свой путь: она застыла на месте, словно каменная, глубоко дышала и пыталась взять себя в руки.  
— Вы не плывёте? — с надеждой спросила она Кевина, готовящего обратный портал в Министерство.  
— Нет. Я ещё слишком неопытен для этого.  
— Что ж, тогда благодарю за сопровождение.  
— Это моя работа. Да и это я вас благодарить должен.  
— За что?  
— Я магглорожденный, мисс Грейнджер. Так что вы спасли мне жизнь.  
— Вы переоцениваете мои заслуги.  
— Удачи, — он сжал её плечо. — Это вам, — сказал Кевин, протянув медальон с красивым камнем, светящимся, словно осколок луны.  
Секунда, и аврор исчез, оставив Гермиону один на один с незнакомцем. Крепко сжав медальон в ладони, она почувствовала, что вся печаль и горечь отступают. Перед глазами всплыли воспоминания первого дня в Хогвартсе и та радость от новых впечатлений неизведанного мира, время, когда всё было проще и легче, а заботы сводились к выполненному в срок домашнему заданию и лучшим друзьям, любящим творить всякие глупости. Гермиона вздрогнула от звука раздавшегося голоса — это была не фраза или приглашение, а громкий хрип, услышав который она едва не выронила медальон на чёрные камни. Помощи с его стороны она не ждала, поэтому сама подошла к лодке с кормы и аккуратно шагнула. Вблизи этот странный человек выглядел не так устрашающе, как она себе воображала: тёмные волосы до плеч, пропитанные снегом, серые, почти стеклянные глаза с глубокими морщинами вокруг, чуть сломанный в переносице нос, испещрённые шрамами тонкие губы и большие ладони, сжимающие деревянную ручку. Гермиона даже засомневалась, что он видит её, настолько отсутствующим было выражение его лица, но он протянул руку к её медальону и зачем-то хлопнул ею себя по груди. Грейнджер села на другую сторону лодки слишком резко, отчего та покачнулась. Паромщик поднёс указательный палец к своим губам и стал медленно грести в туман. Понять смысл его жестов Гермиона и не пыталась. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть на воду в поисках привычного успокоения от созерцания, но его не было: с каждой волной чернильная тьма будто тащила её душу ко дну тощими руками, выла и шептала о чём-то чужими голосами, эхом раздающимися в голове. Они наперебой твердили о потерянных по её вине друзьях, об ошибках прошлого и неизбежности грядущего. Тысячу раз пожалев о своём решении, Гермиона сильно сжала медальон в ладони, моля о том, чтобы этот кошмар наконец закончился. Какофония звуков становилась громче, сильнее била по вискам. Встретившись взглядом со своим попутчиком, она на миг перестала дышать: окклюменция ли или другая магия, но шум голосов перебил один — низкий и твёрдый: «Надень его». Нахмурившись и коротко кивнув, Гермиона распустила серебряную цепочку и накинула её на шею. Всё вокруг затихло. Были слышны только перекатывающиеся волны и плеск воды под веслом. Голоса и крики исчезли вместе с болью и отчаянием.  
— Спасибо, — шепнула она без надежды быть услышанной.  
Ответом был кивок, и от этого жеста Гермионе перестало казаться, будто в неизвестность её вёз живой мертвец.  
Тяжёлое полотно тумана рассеялось, и перед глазами возвысились каменные стены.  
Азкабан.  
Обратного пути не было.  
Гермиона видела его лишь на колдографиях и представить не могла, что в реальную величину тюрьма окажется настолько устрашающей. Хотелось поскорее уйти, но её ждали. Лодка мягко затормозила о берег. Снова схватившись за медальон, как за последнее спасение, Гермиона вела внутреннюю беседу сама с собой, утверждая, что дементоров тут больше нет, и никакой угрозы попросту не существовало. Поговаривали, что их часто видели у Шервудского леса, который Министерство проверять не торопилось, будто что-то или кто-то отталкивал одну только мысль провести рейд. Даже несмотря на всё это, Гермиона никак не могла отделаться от ощущения чьего-то пристального взгляда, и это был не молчаливый спутник, повернувшийся к ней спиной и усевшийся на наколдованный им же ящик. Подобравшись и гордо выпрямив спину, она сошла на берег и твёрдой походкой направилась к ступеням. Волшебная палочка была наготове, хотя Гермиона и представить не могла, против кого ей предстояло сражаться, ведь единственным врагом на этом острове сейчас был её собственный страх. Озираясь по сторонам в поисках того, что меряло её взглядом, Гермиона досадливо подметила полное отсутствие кого-либо, кроме выстроившихся в коридор горгулий, которых и разглядывать не хотелось. Парижские статуи по сравнению с ними были ангелами во плоти. Где-то вдали громко крикнула чайка, и Гермиона бессознательно произнесла «Протего» несколько раз, а когда поняла, что сделала, нервно хохотнула. По ступеням она почти бежала. Перепрыгивая через несколько штук, Гермиона быстро оказалась у тяжёлых дверей и верила, что внутри безопаснее. Среди убийц, воров и предателей. Компания вырисовывалась до ужаса «очаровательной». С силой дёрнув за ручку и не открыв дверь, Гермиона испытала ни с чем не сравнимый ужас, будто над её головой с оглушающим клацаньем захлопнулась ловушка. И в какой именно капкан она попала — мысленный или волшебный — было не важно. Дёрнув треклятую ручку повторно и снова потерпев неудачу, Гермиона что есть мочи крикнула:  
— Эй, кто-нибудь, откройте!  
Ответа не последовало.  
«Это шутка такая, что ли?»  
Сильно упершись бедром в дверь, Гермиона с лёгкостью её открыла, едва не свалившись на пол.  
— О, мисс Грейнджер, а я встречать вас иду.  
От злости и пережитого страха ей хотелось рвать и метать, а ещё высказать нерасторопному аврору всё, что о нём думала.  
— Дурацкая дверь, — буркнула Гермиона, отряхивая рукава пальто от капель воды.  
— Я бы так не сказал. Она сама выбирает, в какую сторону открываться. Чары накладывал очень сильный волшебник, имени, правда, не помню.  
— Как у вас тут всё серьёзно, — не без сарказма подметила Грейнджер.  
— Именно. Если будет нужно, отсюда никто не выйдет.  
Замечание аврора сильно покоробило, но Гермиона контролировала себя, поэтому ответила с нажимом:  
— Если вы не против, то я бы хотела побеседовать с заключённым.  
— Что, не терпится? — подняв фонарь выше, он стал разглядывать её. От света Гермиона сощурилась.  
— Я знаю цену своему времени.  
Громко хмыкнув, аврор протянул свободную руку.  
— Геральт. Будем знакомы.  
Пожав его ладонь, Гермиона молча последовала за ним. Со спины мужчина выглядел очень крепким, но дико сутулился. Длинный каштановый хвост доставал ему до лопаток. Рыжая, видавшая лучшие дни, мантия развевалась от ходьбы под аккомпанемент шарканья тяжёлых сапог. Всё в походке этого человека выдавало усталость, хоть голос и звучал бодро.  
Миновав коридор, они поднимались выше по каменным лестницам. Гермиона даже расстегнула пальто из-за тяжелого дыхания. Ноги налились свинцом, и она проклинала себя за то, что забросила утренние пробежки. Свет фонарей на стенах дрожал от сквозняка, который чувствовался на коже ледяными иглами. Если уж в коридорах и на лестничных пролётах царил такой холод, то что творилось в камерах, Гермиона и представить себе не могла. Она знала, что Кингсли многое переделал в Азкабане, особенно содержание узников, но вряд ли им подогревают каменный пол и дают пуховые одеяла.  
— Долго нам ещё идти? — этот нескончаемый путь начинал раздражать. Заклятье невидимого расширения здесь работало как нельзя идеально.  
— Ну я же говорю, не терпится.  
— Оставьте свои комментарии при себе, будьте добры.  
— Коридор Пожирателей, — Геральт распахнул перед ней дверь без предупреждения. — В другие камеры не заглядывать, ничего не трогать, палочку и личные вещи мне сдать.  
— Палочку? Вам? — с нескрываемым удивлением спросила Гермиона.  
— Да. Вдруг вы захотите помочь кому-то сбежать.  
— Вы в своём уме?!  
— Здесь уже был случай с Краучем-младшим, и не делайте вид, что не знали об этом правиле. Профессор Ханрахан должен был вас предупредить.  
— И как, по-вашему, я должна записывать показания моего подзащитного?  
— Придумайте что-нибудь. Или не вы самая умная ведьма своего возраста?  
Ещё минута, и Гермиона бы кинула в него Петрификусом за подобный тон, но вместо этого покорно протянула свою знаменитую сумку и волшебную палочку. Вглядываясь в скуластое и невероятно бледное от недостатка света лицо, она пыталась увидеть в нём хоть какой-то знак, мимолётную тень, заставившую передумать и бежать, сломя голову. Лихорадочно блестящие чёрные глаза, слишком злобно сжатые губы или раздувающиеся крылья носа, да подозрительный шрам, в конце концов, но, как назло, лицо напротив было спокойным и, несмотря на усталый вид, довольно красивым.  
— Камера «517». У вас есть двадцать минут.  
— А как же _установленное_ _правило_ о пятнадцати? — съязвила она.  
— Будь моя моля, я бы вас вообще не пустил, но уж очень сильно на меня надавило начальство. Здорово, наверное, иметь влиятельных друзей?  
Весь этот диалог был мерзким и липким, как паучья сеть. Он вызывал дикое желание нагрубить, поставить на место крепким словом или заклинанием. Для Гермионы оставалось загадкой, каким образом это странное место влияло на неё, раз за такой короткий промежуток времени она испытала столь широкую гамму чувств.  
Выхватив нужное из её рук, Геральт практически толкнул Гермиону в спину и захлопнул дверь. Похоже, его волновал не статус «героиня войны», а то, что эта самая героиня пришла к предателю, по чьей косвенной вине эта самая война и разгорелась до катастрофических масштабов.  
Решительность и боевой настрой рассыпались пылью, когда она сделала первый шаг, который в оглушительной тишине был невероятно громким, но никакой реакции из камер не последовало. Не было слышно ни единого звука, точно все узники разом онемели и были прикованы к кроватям. Гермионе совершенно не хотелось видеть тех, кто разрушил жизни множества людей. Не хотелось видеть пусть и сломленных, но навечно осуждённых фанатиков.  
«500». Мужчина с диким взглядом и спадающими на лицо серыми паклями что-то царапал на стене ногтями.  
«501». Женщина хохотала, глядя на неё, но Гермиона ничего не слышала.  
«Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри».  
«502», «503», «504», «505».  
Чем дальше она шла, тем сильнее её сковывал озноб.  
«Оглушающее заклятье? А как узники дают знать, если у них что-то случилось? Мерлин, Гермиона, это опаснейшие преступники всей магической Британии, кто будет их жалеть?» — думала она, осматривая полутёмный коридор. Окон здесь почти не было. Стены — обшарпанные и покрытые плесенью из-за сырости. Как бы Министерство не реконструировало тюрьму, для неё подобные условия были бесчеловечными. При одной мысли, что Сириус провёл здесь двенадцать лет, внутри всё сжалось. Изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на людей, Гермиона шла к нужной камере, но замерла перед дверью с номером «516»: на неё смотрели чёрные глаза с расширившимися зрачками, и во взгляде этом было столько ярости, что Гермиону отшатнуло от решётки. Тощий, морщинистый, с множеством рябых точек на коже… Она знала этого человека: Август Руквуд — предатель и убийца самого солнечного человека — Фреда Уизли.  
Секунда. Гермиона тяжело дышала, отгоняя картины той ночи.  
Ещё одна. Гермиона сжала кулаки до впившихся в кожу ногтей.  
Миг — и вот она уже шла прочь от камеры твёрдыми шагами.  
Из материалов по Азкабану Гермиона помнила, что ни одна камера визуально не пересекается с другой, чтобы заключённые не разговаривали и не подавали друг другу никаких знаков. Она также знала, что дверь открывалась только снаружи, а значит, даже ей не удастся сбежать, так как открыть её могут лишь те, кто указан в зачарованном списке. Всё это напомнило ей четвёртый курс и тот самый обязательный магический контракт, нарушить который Гарри не мог. Тогда он встретился лицом к лицу со множеством страхов и опасностей, и то же самое происходило с Гермионой.  
«517»  
Она увидела его сразу: белые, почти светящиеся в полумраке, волосы до плеч, худое угловатое тело в робе и тот же знакомый профиль, ставший ещё более выразительным и острым, чем был.  
Пожиратель Смерти.  
Заклятый враг.  
Драко Малфой.  
Гермиона была не до конца уверена, знал ли он о её приходе, а судя по расширившимся от удивления серым глазам, — нет. Драко поднялся с кровати, подошёл к двери и встал напротив. Она не сразу повернула засов, потому что под пристальным взглядом делать это было совершенно невозможно. Никогда в жизни Гермиона не видела его _так близко._ Мысль казалась совершенно абсурдной, но вытяни она руку, можно было бы коснуться его плеча, хотя он обязательно откинет её ладонь, съязвив о грязных руках на его чистой коже. Всё, что сейчас получалось делать — смотреть на него и пытаться окончательно убедить себя в реальности происходящего. И только когда Драко моргнул, Гермиона отмерла наконец и со скрипом открыла дверь, которая захлопнулась в тот же миг, как она оказалась внутри. А ведь её вполне могли задушить прямо сейчас, или всё-таки была невидимая тревожная сигнализация на такие случаи? О подобных вещах прошлая Гермиона Грейнджер думала заранее, теперь всё было с точностью наоборот. Она понятия не имела, что говорить, как себя вести и реагировать. Линия поведения, тщательно продуманная и выстроенная перед встречей, разлеталась в пух и прах. Впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя беспомощной. Самоконтроль трещал по швам, а уж о контроле ситуации и вовсе думать не получалось. Гермиона мелко дрожала и чего-то ждала от своего собеседника, который встал у стены и опёрся на неё спиной.  
— Здравствуй, Грейнджер.  
Она поймала себя на мысли, что совершенно не помнила его голос, но в нём не хватало былого презрения и яда, эти черты сменились хрипом.  
— Здравствуй, — это был скорее шёпот, чем твёрдый ответ на приветствие, которое Гермиона также планировала.  
И вновь тишина, словно туман у болота, повисла в камере. С каждой секундой она увязала в нём всё глубже. Ей не следовало быть здесь. Ей не место здесь. Но она должна быть здесь и стоять лицом к лицу с человеком, которого привыкла ненавидеть. К такой встрече никогда не будешь готовой, даже если проговорила все фразы в своей голове по сотни раз в намерении озвучить их. Думала ли она, что Драко сам подстроил эту хитрую систему? Абсолютно нет. Зачинщик сейчас сидел в своём кабинете в Академии и надеялся на неё. Из всех магических правозащитников Гермиона была последней, к кому бы Малфой обратился за помощью. Будучи крайне начитанной и одарённой волшебницей, Гермиона задала самый глупый вопрос, который только мог прийти в голову:  
— Здесь заглушающее заклятье?  
Драко кивнул.  
— Для чего? — не менее глупый вопрос, количество которых сейчас в её сознании просто зашкаливало.  
Малфой усмехнулся, но ухмылка эта была совсем не похожа на хогвартскую — слишком взрослая и безразличная. Тогда в школе он всеми силами пытался демонстрировать своё превосходство во всём, сейчас демонстрировать было нечего.  
— Чтобы «постояльцы» не орали и не переговаривались.  
Коротко кивнув, Гермиона села на стоящий у кровати стул. Она совершенно не знала, с чего начинать беседу, ведь план остался в блокноте, лежащем в сумочке, которую у неё отобрали вместе с палочкой. Злая скорее на себя, чем на Геральта, Гермиона попыталась вспомнить вопросы, но из-за волнения те упорно не шли в голову.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь, а? — резко спросил Драко, нависнув над ней белым коршуном. — Для святого Поттера шпионить пришла?  
Точно сухие ветки от малейшей искры огня, ярость внутри Гермионы вспыхнула за доли секунды.  
— Ещё одно слово о Гарри, и я сделаю всё, чтобы ты сгнил тут, не дожив и до тридцати. Ты здесь всего неделю, а читать уже разучился? В письме Маклаггена всё чётко и ясно прописано.  
— Ты под Оборотным зельем, и на самом деле я говорю с Поттером в юбке?  
— Хватит. Впутывать. Сюда. Гарри! — её крик будто оглушил Драко, и тот обессиленно сполз на пол, побледнев хуже обычного.  
Гермиона не на шутку перепугалась такой реакции, но своё волнение показывать не стала, а продолжила тихим чеканившим тоном:  
— Я приставлена к тебе Министерством в качестве защитника, и ты будешь делать всё, что я скажу. Уж поверь, мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия общаться с тобой, но правила непреложны. До твоего слушания ещё есть время, так что в твоих интересах говорить мне правду.  
Малфой не отвечал. Он будто находился в трансе, сдавливая виски ладонями.  
«Голоса. Он тоже их слышит!» — не то чтобы Гермиона обрадовалась этому, ведь прекрасно понимала, какой раздрай в душе они творили, но ей стало чуть спокойнее от осознания, что причина её страха — место, а не глупость.  
— Замолчи-замолчи-замолчи! Прочь из моей головы!  
Гермиона стояла неподвижно, наблюдая за бьющимся в агонии Малфоем, не в силах прекратить это. Сдерживать свои порывы и эмоции было невероятно сложно, ведь несмотря на то, что перед ней страдал её давний враг и вполне можно радоваться возмездию, ничего подобного внутри не было. Жалость — единственное, что вообще можно было испытывать к нему, и то единственное, что не давало ей присесть рядом с ним и утешить. Она — защитник, а не друг. Её обязанность — отстаивать права, а не проявление неуместных порывов.  
С трудом поднявшись и взяв себя в руки, Драко снова опёрся спиной о стену и скрестил руки на груди. В глазах его бушевало ледяное пламя, но Гермиону пугало не это, а сжавшиеся в кулаки пальцы. И о чём она только думала, придя сюда? Нужно было выбрать дело рядового грабителя маггловских ювелирных и успешно защитить дипломный проект. Но нет. Какая-то сила словно заставила её сделать выбор в пользу весьма неразговорчивого Малфоя, который в данную секунду буравил её взглядом и одним своим видом требовал ответы на свои невысказанные вопросы.  
— Я избавлю тебя и себя от нудных объяснений, поэтому сразу к делу, — с неожиданно возникшей уверенностью начала Гермиона, присев на краешек кровати. — Нам нужно составить убедительные доводы для Визенгамота, чтобы тебе…  
— Вам.  
— Что?  
— Так обычно обращаются к своим клиентам, Грейнджер. Вас профессиональной этике в Академии совсем не учат?  
Она едва не побагровела от возмущения, но сдержалась, с каменным лицом продолжив:  
— В таком случае впредь обращайтесь ко мне «мисс Грейнджер». Вы правы, соблюдать этику крайне важно, мистер Малфой.  
— А ты быстро учишься, Грейнджер.  
— Вы.  
Если в начале их встречи воздух казался Гермионе густым болотом, то сейчас он был наэлектризован до такой степени, что разлей в камере воду — и они с Малфоем умрут от сильного разряда.  
Жалость? Ну уж нет. Только работа — и ничего кроме.  
— Какие доводы в свою защиту вы могли бы привести в суде?  
— А то, что я был глуп, молод и под влиянием — не считается?  
— Нет.  
— Какого цвета твой шарф?  
— Что?  
— Мисс Грейнджер, у вас со слухом проблемы?  
— А у вас с головой?  
— Очевидно, да, раз уж я добровольно сдался министерству и даже не планирую побег.  
— Так уж и не планируешь?  
— Могу тебя убить, например, но вряд ли аврор поверит, что коротышка Грейнджер так быстро стала высокой и перекрасила волосы. И труп девать некуда.  
Выражение лица, с которым Драко произносил свои соображения о её гипотетическом убийстве, заставило поёжиться. Ещё и держать чёртову вежливую этику из-за эмоций никак не удавалось.  
— И всё-таки, — настаивал Малфой, — какого он цвета?  
— Красного.  
— Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс, — мрачно напел Драко и подошёл к Гермионе.  
Отчаянно желая отпрянуть от него к стене, Гермиона сидела неподвижно и смотрела на него беспристрастными глазами, будто и не боялась вовсе.  
— А вы смелая, мисс.  
— Грейнджер.  
— Точно.  
Весь их разговор был совершенно не таким, как планировала Гермиона, и это раздражало. Она терпеть не могла, когда чётко расставленная схема рушилась. Малфой явно не желал делиться с ней своими юридическими проблемами и скорее потешался, нежели воспринимал всерьёз её потуги наладить диалог. Ему наверняка приходилось куда хуже, чем ей на берегу без медальона, но оправдывать его она не собиралась. По крайней мере, за пределами суда.  
— Подумайте над моим вопросом до нашей следующей встречи.  
— И когда я увижу вас снова? — едко спросил он, окинув её взглядом.  
— Завтра. В это же время.  
Гермиона встала, ничуть не оторопев от уменьшившегося меж их лицами расстояния. Драко продолжал ехидно улыбаться, но на неё это больше не действовало. Она знала, какой хаос творился в его голове, понимала, что всё это — маска, чтобы скрыть уязвимость и слабость. Раз уж ей довелось встретиться со старым врагом лицом к лицу, то она сделает это достойно. С трудом удерживая зрительный контакт, Гермиона молила время идти чуть быстрее. Драко стоял напротив и не сдвигался ни на миллиметр, чего не делала и она сама. Было ясно: он изучал её лицо с тем же интересом, с каким изучала его Гермиона. Теперь были видны и морщины вокруг глаз, и тёмные круги под глазами, и полосы шрамов на скулах, и потрескавшиеся губы.  
Скрип двери вырвал Гермиону из неожиданного гипноза.  
— Время вышло, мисс Грейнджер. Прошу на выход, — известил её Геральт.  
Она покинула камеру, даже не обернувшись. Но явственно ощущала пристальный взгляд спиной.  
Её изучали.  
Она изучала.  
В какую авантюру она добровольно себя загнала?  
* * *  
— Меня переводят в другой отдел, — заявил Гарри за обедом, и Рон едва не пролил чашку горячего чая себе на брюки.  
— Когда?  
— С завтрашнего дня. Маклагген сказал, что я не могу выполнять задания Аврората, поэтому меня переводят к вам.  
От услышанного совесть внутри Рона завыла волком. Ему так и не представилось случая сказать другу, что теперь из них двоих аврор он, а не Гарри.  
— Ну так это даже к лучшему. Ты совсем захворал в последнее время. Рейды — дело опасное, сам ведь знаешь.  
— Да.  
Гарри затих и заковырял салат вилкой. Мысленно выдохнув, Рон собирался было сказать другу все как на духу, несмотря на данное Маклаггену обещание, но его смелый порыв нарушили Дин с Симусом, которые присоединились к ним трапезничать.  
— Вы на игру сегодня идете? — живо спросил Дин, быстро пережёвывая кусок жареной рыбы.  
— Какую игру? — непонимающе спросил Гарри, отвлёкшись от своих мыслей.  
— Болгария против Британии. Ты чего? Квиддич, Гарри! Ты ещё помнишь такую игру? — засмеялся Симус и пихнул его в плечо.  
Гарри чуть сморщился, но улыбку из себя выдавил. Совесть Рона завыла целой стаей волков.  
— А билеты есть? — вклинился Рон, тоже упустив из памяти предстоящую игру.  
— Любите и боготворите меня, друзья, — горделиво поднял подбородок Симус. — У меня есть приглашение от Кингсли на восьмерых. И раз уж нам с Дином не посчастливилось встретить подходящих дам, мы приглашаем вас.  
— Как девушек?! — крикнул Рон, и все сидящие за столом рассмеялись.  
— Как друзей, идиот, — возмутился Дин не без улыбки.  
— Фух, тогда отлегло, — Уизли откинулся на стуле и с большим удовольствием принялся допивать свой чай.  
— Надо Гермиону позвать. Ей сейчас тоже не мешало бы отвлечься, — серьёзно заявил Гарри и заторопился встать. Схватившись за край столешницы на доли секунд, он распрощался с друзьями и поспешил к выходу из столовой.  
— Так его шевелюру и не расколдовали? — грустно произнёс Симус.  
— Не-а, говорят, последствие недуга, — вздохнул Рон. Аппетит окончательно пропал. — Но какого именно, сказать не могут.  
Все трое замолчали. Снующие туда-сюда люди не особо отвлекали от размышлений, а их было предостаточно. У Рона голова лопалась от идей, как лучше рассказать Гарри о переводе и не испортить с ним отношения. А если брать в учёт то, что друг последнюю неделю пребывал не в самом лучшем расположении духа, последний пункт явно отбрасывался.  
Условившись встретиться на стадионе, они разошлись.  
Возвращаться в отдел сейчас не хотелось, поэтому Рон принял решение поскитаться по министерству, а заодно и голову проветрить. Гермиона больше на связь не выходила, а предпринимать попытки он больше не стал — уж больно много идиотских вещей наговорил тогда в лазарете. Сегодня он, скорее всего, её увидит, и от мысли этой застучало сердце.  
Миновав коридоры и многочисленные двери, Рон стоял у лифта, разглядывая ковёр под ногами. Прозвучал короткий звонок, и кабина открылась. Она была пуста, за исключением стоявшей внутри Пэнси Паркинсон, которая поджала губы при виде Рона. Взять и уйти было не самым умным решением, поэтому он встал рядом, не учитывая того, что она ехала вниз. Молча схватившись за ручки, они даже и не пытались заводить беседы, хотя Рону дико хотелось извиниться перед Паркинсон. Он был неправ и вёл себя как придурок, хотя это его привычное состояние.  
— Это точно, — внезапно произнесла Пэнси, и Рон замер.  
— Что?  
— Вести себя как придурок — твоё привычное состояние.  
— Только не говори мне, что я это вслух произнёс.  
— Уизли, у тебя с головой всё в порядке?  
— Теперь я в этом сомневаюсь.  
Неожиданно для самого себя, Рон прыснул, и Пэнси его поддержала.  
— Ты с допроса?  
— Да.  
— Понятно.  
Атмосфера снова накалилась, и ему казалось, что где-то наверху над ним изрядно издевались, растягивая время или попросту отматывая его назад, потому что лифт никак не желал останавливаться. И быть может силой мысли, но свет в кабинке внезапно погас, и она действительно остановилась.  
— О, ну просто сказочно, — саркастично прокомментировала Пэнси.  
— Терпеть не могу закрытые пространства, — буркнул Рон.  
— Сказал человек, работающий под землёй.  
— Это другое.  
— Неужто Король Уизли боится лифтов?  
От прозвища его передёрнуло, потому что он так и слышал издевательский голос Малфоя в её словах.  
— Представь себе, я тоже умею бояться.  
— Как и я.  
Последнюю фразу Рон не совсем понял, да и не хотелось ему разбираться. Впрочем, всхлип в темноте добавил ещё больше недоумения, и он обернулся на источник звука, что было абсолютно бесполезным занятием.  
— Паркинсон, ты чего плачешь?  
— Не плачу я, — сдавленным голосом ответила она.  
— _Люмос, —_ наконец вспомнив, что является волшебником, Рон осветил пространство серебряным светом. Паркинсон вытирала щёки тыльной стороной руки. — Послушай, мне жаль твоего отца, — не веря своему собственному голосу, говорил он.  
«Этот лифт заколдованный, что ли? Что за чушь я вообще несу?»  
— Спасибо.  
Голос известил их о том, что через несколько секунд работа лифта наладится, а причиной остановки послужило заклинание, по ошибке запущенное в механизм.  
— _Нокс, —_ прошептал Рон, и свет на конце палочки исчез.  
— Ну и зачем ты нас без света оставил?  
— В темноте глаза от слёз меньше болят.  
Так они и стояли в тишине, продлившейся до самого первого уровня (свет не включился), а когда Пэнси вышла, удостоившись непонимающих взглядов от работников министерства, Рон машинально нажал кнопку закрытия дверей, сославшись на неполадки со светом.  
Ему отчего-то захотелось побыть в одиночестве.  
Во мраке замкнутой комнаты.  
* * *  
Гарри топтался у дверей в новую квартиру Гермионы, отчего-то не решаясь постучать. С работы он практически сбежал. Его совершенно не привлекала перспектива терпеть на себе сочувствующие взгляды, отмахиваться от разговоров в новом отделе, вникать в суть переданных дел. И хотя Маклагген заверил его, что это временно, легче никак не становилось.  
— И долго ты намерен здесь стоять? — Гермиона резко распахнула дверь и улыбнулась ему.  
— Я, э-э-э… жду особого приглашения, — не растерялся он и обнял подругу так крепко, как только мог.  
Джинни снова была на сборах, а беспокоить её не хотелось, ведь она могла вполне бросить всё и примчаться. И это она ещё была не в курсе, что её внезапно поседевший жених останется таким навсегда.  
— Гарри, всё хорошо?  
— Нет, но не будем об этом. Ты свободна?  
— Для начала мы зайдём, я тебя чаем напою, а потом уже и решу, свободна ли я, — строго произнесла она и буквально затащила его в коридор, где крутился Живоглот, ожидая гостя.  
Отряхнувшись от мокрого снега, Гарри снял промокшие насквозь ботинки и взял кота на руки. Тот мурчал и требовал себя погладить, что Гарри и сделал, следуя за Гермионой.  
Он был здесь не в первый раз, но всегда восхищался чувством порядка и вкуса подруги: каждая вещь, книга или сувенир стояли на своих местах, тикающие на стене часы висели идеально ровно, никаких тебе носков посреди гостиной, приятный цветочный аромат в воздухе, тепло и уют в каждой детали интерьера, уйма разноцветных подушек и неизменный синий плед на диване — квартира Гермионы Грейнджер была точным её воплощением. Обменяв кота на кружку малинового чая, она усадила его в мягкое кресло и в ожидании рассказа сцепила пальцы на коленке.  
— Ты сегодня идёшь на матч по Квиддичу.  
— Чего? — Гермиона распахнула глаза от удивления. — Но ведь Джинни на сборах в Венгрии, разве нет?  
— Матч болгарской команды против нашей.  
— О, нет…  
— Что такое?  
— Ничего, о чём стоило бы сильно беспокоиться. Но не матч же тебя расстроил, верно? — размешав сахар, Гермиона нырнула чайной ложкой в корзинку с лимонным джемом.  
— Меня в другой отдел перевели. Маклагген считает, что работа в Аврорате опасна для меня.  
— И я с ним полностью согласна! В самом деле, Гарри, нужно и о себе подумать.  
— Но…  
— Дай мне закончить, — Гермиона остановила его жестом. — Я обещаю, что выясню всё о твоей болезни. Профессор Макгонагалл тоже этим усиленно занимается.  
— Макгонагалл?  
— Гарри, не перебивай, — она отхлебнула из чашки. — Мы уже много источников перелопатили, но результатов пока нет. Слишком редкий недуг ты подцепил. Но всё будет хорошо. И твоя временная отлучка от Аврората даст мне возможность больше изучать твои симптомы. Мне вчера писала Джинни. Ты так и не сказал ей ничего?  
— Нет. Гермиона, она всё бросит и сразу же примчится. А у них только спонсор в команде появился стоящий. Я не могу ей мешать.  
— Но она всё равно беспокоится, как ты не понимаешь!  
— Я хочу, чтобы она самореализовывалась, а не таскалась со мной.  
— Тогда обещай в её отсутствие чаще приходить ко мне. Это её просьба, между прочим. Так что я просто ставлю тебя перед фактом.  
— Не ты первая сегодня.  
Гермиона тяжело вздохнула.  
— Хорошо, пойду я на твой Квиддич, если ты не будешь кукситься и сидеть с вот такой миной.  
— Это с какой ещё миной? — оживился Гарри, схватившись за уголок лежавшей рядом подушки.  
— Да вот с этой самой! — но подруга опередила его, запустив подушкой в голову.  
Чудом не пролив чай и не испачкавшись, в конце концов они устроили самую настоящую баталию и разлеглись на полу — краснощекие и хохочущие.  
— Что это у тебя за медальон? — запыхавшись, спросил Гарри и перевернулся на живот.  
— Э-э-э… да так, — Гермиона слегка занервничала, но развеяла подозрения Гарри улыбкой. — Амулет такой. От плохих мыслей защищает.  
Пожав плечами, он уткнулся лицом в подушку и притворно захрапел.  
— А может, не пойдём никуда? — попытала счастье Гермиона.  
— Да конечно, ага, — глухо ответил он и ткнул её пальцем в бок.  
— Ай! Синяк же останется!  
— Подумаешь, какая неженка!  
Гермиона хлопнула его подушкой по голове и замолчала.  
— Знаешь, я всё никак к этим белым волосам не привыкну. Прям как вейла выгляжу.  
— Ага, только с щетиной, — хохотнула Гермиона.  
— Думаешь, есть шанс, что я вылечусь? — он повторил позу подруги и лёг на спину, раскинув руки.  
— Шанс есть всегда. И в победе над врагом, и в любви, и в раскаянии, и тем более в лечении.  
На какой-то миг Гарри показалось, что сейчас подруга говорила не только о нём, но расспрашивать не стал. Кто разберёт этих девчонок с их девчоночьими тайнами?  
Гарри закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что его разморило от усталости. До матча времени оставалось много, так что решение подремать пришло в его голову сразу.  
— Ты спать собрался?  
— Угу. Погода сонная.  
— Я пойду почитаю тогда.  
— Ну нет. Ты остаёшься здесь и спишь со мной, — и для пущей уверенности закинул на неё одну ногу.  
— Эй, а это ещё что?  
— Я самый больной в мире человек, поэтому имею право закинуть больную ногу на здоровую подругу.  
— Шантажист.  
— Вредина.  
Чуть улыбнувшись, Гарри зевнул, а через секунду почувствовал мягкий материал пледа, накрывшего их обоих с головы до пят.  
* * *  
Стадион был забит сверху донизу. Гермиона с долей ужаса разглядывала пёстрые трибуны и была благодарна всем существующим богам за то, что их ложа была не настолько многолюдной. Сказывалось ли долгое отсутствие игр из-за военного положения, но народ неистовствовал и ликовал просто от атмосферы, которой сама Гермиона невольно заражалась. Все большие зрелища таили в себе необъяснимую магию, когда ты болеешь за команду, радуешься забитым голам, кричишь и улюлюкаешь вместе с толпой, забывая обо всех проблемах на эти мгновения, становясь единым целым с людьми, которых и не знаешь вовсе.  
Гарри успел раскрасить себе правую щеку британским флагом и почти уговорил Гермиону сделать то же самое. Их веселье прервала компания в лице Рона, Симуса, Дина и какой-то незнакомой ей девушки. Представившись Гленной и отвесив ей кучу комплиментов, она встала рядом с Роном и завела с ним какую-то увлекательную беседу. Настолько, что тот и поздороваться не подошёл, а отделался кивком. Гермиону сильно уколол этот жест, но своим видом она этого не показывала. В конце концов, последняя их встреча закончилась не особенно хорошо, так что бегать за Роном она совершенно не собиралась.  
— Ай, чёрт с ним, рисуй ты уже свой флаг, — Гермиона подставила Гарри щёку, и тот с радостью нарисовал на ней знакомые линии взмахом палочки. — Краска смывается, я надеюсь?  
— Ну…  
— Гарри Поттер, я тебе руки оторву!  
— Да смывается она, не истери, — захохотал Гарри и отвлёк её внимание, жестом указав на поле, где стройным рядом скакали сияющие пегасы.  
Гермиона даже рот приоткрыла от удивления, когда они взмыли вверх, а от сверкающих копыт посыпалась красно-жёлтая пыльца. Пегасы парили над стадионом, громко взмахивая крыльями, и окутывали всё вокруг сверкающим коконом с приятным звоном. Ещё в прошлый раз её сильно впечатлили визитные карточки команд. Вейлы тогда наделали много шума, хотя Гермиона так и не понимала до конца степени их воздействия на мужчин. Впрочем, судя по новой знакомой Рона, можно было сказать, что свою тот вполне нашёл. Как-то сразу эта Гленна ей не понравилась, а уж после следующего громкого заявления шансы подружиться и вовсе упали к нулю:  
— Смотрите, это же Виктор Крам! Мой самый любимый игрок!  
И хотя Гермиона точно знала, что он по-прежнему был ловцом сборной, увидеть его так скоро и так близко она и не думала даже: будто услышав слова Гленны, Виктор стремительно направился в их сторону и остановился у трибуны, где ему улыбалась Гермиона. Махнув ей рукой в приветствии, он сделал петлю в воздухе и взмыл вверх, заняв свою позицию. От смущения щёки Гермионы пылали, а Гарри ещё и добавлял жару, подтрунивая над подругой. Как на всё это реагировал Рон, она не знала, да и не хотела знать. Приветствие британцев Гермиона пропустила. И не по внимательности, а просто потому, что смотрела на зависшего под куполом Виктора. Сейчас ей было невообразимо хорошо, как не было давно. На радостях обняв Гарри за плечи, она крикнула «Болгария, вперёд!», совершенно не побоявшись реакции остальных.  
Матч закрутился стремительным вихрем. Квоффл летал так быстро, что ей почти не удавалось за ним уследить. Команды играли почти на равных, не уступая друг другу в профессионализме и забитых голах. Вся их трибуна громко скандировала имена британских игроков, а в сознании Гермионы звучало только одно. И не совсем английское. Под громкий крик и аплодисменты был пойман снитч, тем самым завершив зрелищный матч в пользу болгарской команды. Конечно же, автором победных очков был Крам, сделавший пике почти у самого газона.  
— Боже, он летит сюда! — воскликнула Гермиона, пытаясь спрятаться за не очень-то широкой спиной Гарри.  
— Ну нет, в этот раз я тебя не буду выгораживать. С тобой человек пообщаться хочет, а ты бежишь.  
Гермиона перевела взгляд на Рона, который будто и забыл о её присутствии на матче, экспрессивно и бурно что-то объясняя Гленне. Фыркнув, она поправила прическу и сделала невозмутимое лицо с лёгкой полуулыбкой. На её большое счастье люди стали потихоньку расходиться, так что переживать насчёт чужих глаз и зевак особенно не стоило.  
— Привет, Гермиона! — поздоровался Виктор, подлетев почти к трибуне.  
Её словно молнией ударило от того, как чисто и без ошибок он произнёс её имя.  
— Привет, Виктор. Поздравляю с победой! Ты как всегда на высоте!  
— А ты за Британию болела? — он улыбнулся, увидев рисунок на щеке.  
Чертыхнувшись, она хотела было стереть его, но вместо этого раскрасила пол-лица в бело-красно-голубой, вызвав у Виктора смех.  
— Не стоит этого стыдиться. Ты ведь в своей стране.  
Гермиона опустила взгляд и улыбнулась шире.  
— Ты надолго у нас?  
— Точно не уверен, но могу задержаться. Можно я тебе напишу?  
— Э-э-э… конечно!  
— Отлично! Жди сову!  
Стремительно помчавшись вниз, Виктор исчез из вида. Гермиона не успела сказать ему, что в доме родителей давно не живёт, и адрес изменился. Покачав головой, она развернулась на каблуках и встретилась с пристальным взглядом Гленны. С весьма нерадушным взглядом.  
— Гарри, ты идёшь? — позвала она разговаривающего с Дином друга, почувствовав себя неуютно.  
Тот быстро распрощался с ним и поспешил за Гермионой.  
Проходя мимо новой знакомой, она почувствовала, как липкий страх разлился по спине.  
— Пока, Рон, — произнесла она на прощанье и, взяв Гарри за руку, с громким хлопком аппарировала подальше от странного взгляда. 


End file.
